Save Me
by Hendersonluver12345
Summary: When Logan finds Kendall in an alley he can't talk or hear. Will Logan develope feelings for him or will it stay platonic? sucky summary but better inside :  gimme a chance its my first fic :P it may be kinda choppy but i'll repair it later. Review...
1. Chapter 1

Save Me

**A/N Hey guys this is my first fanfic so…enjoy! I don't own Big Time Rush but I wish I did ;)**

Chapter 1

Logan Mitchell hated work. Since he never became a doctor like he wanted he decided to get a job and try to pay for college to try again. But he had to walk to work EVERY single day. On rare occasion his co worker would pick him up but his co worker currently lost his car to an accident. He has a new life now…in the unemployment line. So Logan enjoyed those days while they lasted. The walk however was a mile long and he never called a cab because they would beg for tips the whole ride. But he got paid really well so he'd be quitting his job in no time. Or at least he hoped.

He wasn't the type to take short cuts but on this particular day decided to try it. It was through an alley though and Logan hated alleys with a capital H. But hey what's the worst that could happen in an alley that's full of trash, smells, animals and possible serial killers right?

Logan cautiously proceeded through the alley. The smell of rotten garbage and spray paint hit him almost immediately. He scowled at the smell but he kept calm and carried on. It wasn't long before he stumbled on something, something fleshy. He fell onto his hands and knees with a thud and a splash. Great he thought giving a look of disgust. His hand landed in something that smelled sour and fishy. He got up brushing off his clothes, after looking what he had tripped on.

It was a boy about seventeen or eighteen. He looked up with big, green eyes giving a look of sheer terror. His blond hair was matted over his face and he wore a black t-shirt with black sweatpants to match. He slowly started to crawl away. "Wait." Logan said stopping him with his dripping hands. The boy stopped immediately. "What's your name?" he asked.

The boy just continued to stare. "Can you talk?" Logan tried softly. He approached him and the boy stayed still and continued to stare. He made a talking motion with his hand as one might do to imitate their wife talking about feelings. The boy shook his head. He pointed to his ears and shook his head back and forth. Logan knew he couldn't hear either. It was a good thing he could see he thought politely to himself.

He racked his brains for answers. What happened to him, is it selective muteness or what and should I bring him home? He knew he couldn't leave the boy in the alley by himself but at the same time he couldn't just bring a dirty boy to his house right?

Logan decided to go with his gut he decided to bring the boy home he'd just have to call in sick at work. He made a "come on" motion with his hands and the boy hesitantly but slowly got up. He was tall and thin and barefoot and he hugged his body with his hands. Logan inspected the boy's body which was covered in dirt and mosquito bites. Logan felt his heart break. He desperately wanted to know the boy's story but knew that he wouldn't open up to him on the first day. He started to walk and the boy just looked on until Logan turned around and made the "follow me" motion. He slowly started to walk across the wet alley floor following Logan.

*****************TIME CHANGE******************************************************

When Logan finally made it home he made the boy sit down while he looked up sign language to possibly get the boy's name. He stared blankly at the computer while Logan looked. He failed horribly so he just looked up a video on YouTube and showed the boy the screen. He gave Kendall a piece of paper and a pencil to try. He gave an encouraging smile as he messily scribbled on the paper. It said "Kendall." Logan was ecstatic at least he knew how to write. Maybe they would just pass notes instead of sign language. Suddenly Kendall's stomach growled. Kendall looked at his stomach. He looked up expectantly at Logan who rushed to the fridge and gave him two granola bars, a soda and an apple. He would have to wait a little longer for dinner. He gave it to Logan as if to say "open it." So Logan opened the granola bar and handed it to Kendall who looked at it, then at Logan and took a bite. He looked at Logan again and smiled. Logan smiled back. Maybe this won't be so bad after all he thought.

After Kendall finished with his granola bar he looked at the soda. He handed it to Logan who again opened the drink. When Kendall took a sip he smiled again and downed it. After he finished he burped…like really loud. Logan stood there in shock then he started laughing. Kendall grinned sheepishly and giggled. It was the cutest thing Logan has ever heard.

Logan passed him a note. It said 'bath'. After a brief moment Kendall pouted. He crossed his arms and shook his head. 'You have to.' Logan wrote. He tried his hardest to pout but honestly he needed a bath. He scribbled something messy to Logan it said 'fine.' Logan smiled he had the writing of a five year old but it was cute and at least he knew how to read.

Kendall stood in front of the tub. I'll leave you alone said Logan stepping out.

*******ANOTHER TIME BREAK ;)*******************************************************

After Kendall got out of the shower he went to Logan. He handed him the dirty clothes and Logan dumped them in the trash. They were ripped and smelled like sewer water. He gave Kendall a big loose shirt and boxers and another pair of black sweatpants. Kendall messily put on his shirt and underwear and pants. When he finished he sat on the floor and laid down. He was planning to go to sleep. Logan woke him up though and Kendall frowned deeply. Logan pointed to the guest room across from his room and Kendall stood up. He walked to the room and his eyes widened in wonder. He sat on the bed and laid down giving Logan a questioning look. Logan nodded. He walked over and put the blanket up to Kendall's chin. He waited until Kendall went to sleep. He looked so peaceful and so childish when he was asleep, the way he curled up and shifted in contentment after Kendall fell asleep he shut the light and the door and tip toed out.

Logan decided to get started on cooking. He would cook…macaroni and cheese for the night. He grinned. He loved making macaroni and cheese, it was just so good. He only hoped Kendall thought the same thing when he woke up. Logan looked at the clock and it was already five p.m. he was just starting to put the cheese in when he heard a copious amount of shuffling. He put the stove temperature a little lower to go see if everything was okay.

When he got into the guest room everything was certainly not okay. Kendall was flailing helplessly in the bed he was reaching out everywhere and it looked like he was going to cry. Logan ran over to him. He wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back since he couldn't say anything comforting. He calmed a bit and melted into the embrace. He sniffled and cried but no sound came out. He clung onto Logan for dear life. 'He must trust me an awful lot if he's okay with me holding him.' Logan thought. They stayed like that for ten or so minutes. When Logan decided to get up Kendall made a whine in his throat and held out his arms like a kid who wanted to be carried. Logan hesitated. He finally gave in and picked Kendall up he carried him into the living room and plopped him on the couch. Kendall grinned and Logan laughed back in return. He went back to the Macaroni. I like him Logan thought. But inside something was telling him he shouldn't get attached.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N **Hey guys I'm soooo happy you guys reviewed. I was going to write more but decided against it. I thought nobody would like it in the slightest of bits but I got an overwhelming response! I was so scared of joining because I was scared nobody would review but…..wow. This is my second day here and I already feel like family. Okay enough of me blabbering on like a crying celebrity who just won a Grammy. On with the Story! Chapter 2 of Save Me it's the middle of the night :P the latest I will update is every other day or every day if I can.**

Chapter 2

Logan lay awake in bed with a horrible case of insomnia. He kept thinking about what he was going to do about Kendall. He was really enjoying somebody else's company and he loved how Kendall was so needy it was just too cute for him. He chuckled to himself 'I sound like a chick' he thought. He got up. He had to see Kendall again he just had to.

But just as he was rolling out of bed the door slowly creaked open. When Logan craned his neck to look it was Kendall. His eyes were wide and one side of the shirt he was wearing was sagging down his shoulder. He pointed towards his room and nervously scratched on of the many mosquito and bug bites on his arm. 'I'll take care of those tomorrow' Logan thought. He looked up at Kendall's face again caught in a trance. His hair was covering just above his eyebrows and below just giant green pools that you couldn't stop staring into. Logan stopped staring and patted the spot beside him.

Slowly Kendall walked over and sat on the bed. He gave Logan a note. It said 'I'm scared and cold, can I sleep with you?' Logan looked at Kendall. He was shivering and his head was drooping then jerking back up again. Logan smiled and laid Kendall on his bed. He put the blanket high over them Kendall snuggled closer to his chest. Logan was hesitant as he is a lot since Kendall came but he wrapped his arms around Kendall's shaking body. Kendall's head shot up and he gave Logan a sleepy smile before he tucked his nose into Logan's chest and fell asleep. Logan yawned. Suddenly he could sleep much better.

*****************************TIME CHANGE********************************************

Logan woke up to Kendall's nose still tucked into his chest. He smiled groggily and gently as he possibly could slide out of bed. He would have to make breakfast for him and Kendall and he would have to treat those bug bites on his otherwise flawless skin. But Kendall would have to bathe first. Logan blushed at the thought. Stop it Logan he thought to himself. He couldn't like Kendall like _that_. I mean he was just so darn _innocent. _But its gonna be hard not to like him thought Logan. He got out the pan to start on the eggs and bacon for breakfast.

When Logan was cracking the eggs Kendall walked out. He walked out slow and uncertain as if somebody were going to jump and yell out BOO! He looked at Logan and reached his arms out again. Logan was confused but he didn't want to reject or upset Kendall so he walked over and wrapped his arms around him. Kendall melted in the embrace. Logan lightly scratched Kendall's back. Kendall took a pen off of the table and wrote on the back of last night's letter. He wrote 'I'm scratchy.' I know Logan wrote back I'll fix you right now. Call me Logan he wrote. He was startled Kendall didn't know his name yet. Kendall smiled. Logan gently grabbed his arm and brought him to the bathroom. Shower first he wrote. When Kendall saw this he frowned. He started removing his clothes and Logan blocked his eyes even though he desperately felt like looking. Kendall tapped Logan and pointed to the shower as if to say "well aren't you going to open it?" Logan blushed deeply and opened the water. Kendall stepped in and Logan headed out.

Logan got back to the eggs and got ready to dump them into the pan and start to fry the bacon. The strips of bacon were slimy against Logan's dry ones. He groaned as oil flew from the pan and burned him. He hissed in pain and slightly stepped away. He cooked the eggs and sat waiting for the bacon to be done. Every two minutes he would flip the bacon.

Just then Kendall walked out. In nothing but another pear of Logan's underwear. Logan blushed and Kendall pointed to him arms and legs. Logan sighed forgetting that he had to help him with that. He shut the stove off and put the eggs and bacon in a plate. He gently guided Kendall into his room. Kendall stood there waiting with those adorable big, green eyes again. Logan got calamine lotion out of his drawer and squirted some onto his hand. He took Kendall's arm and rubbed it with lotion. Kendall smiled once he felt the cool lotion hit his skin. Logan squirted more on his hand and rubbed Kendall's stomach with it gently gliding his hand up and down. His stomach was so thin yet so…beautiful Logan found it hard to take his eyes off of Kendall but he always had a hard time taking his eyes off of Kendall. Kendall bit his lip trying to stifle another giggle. Logan looked up and laughed at Kendall's child-like behavior. When Logan got to his face Kendall scrunched up his nose. Logan finished up Kendall's other arm and put a loose shirt on him so that he was comfortable. Logan handed him pants but Kendall shook his head with a grin. He ran out with a little giggle. Oh boy Logan thought.

Logan ran after him and found Kendall on the chair. He eyed the food longingly and gave Logan a look that said "Can I have it?" Logan nodded his head and went over to serve Kendall. When he sat down Kendall cautiously took a piece of bacon when he bit into it Logan watched closely for his reaction. He grinned and stuffed the rest in his mouth. Well he likes it thought Logan settling for his food.

************************************8*****PAGE BREAK around 1 o clock**********************hehehehehe**************************

It was Logan's day off but he didn't think he could miss another day at work. He didn't even call in sick. He'd have to think of something later. Right now he sat on the couch watching SpongeBob with Kendall. He absolutely adored that sponge. He lay on Logan's lap and Logan was gently running his hands through Kendall's head. He didn't think he ever wanted this day to end. Kendall started letting out soft snores and Logan knew he was asleep. He pulled the blanket they were using over Kendall and focused on getting to sleep too. But right when he was about to sleep Kendall started jerking in his sleep. Logan panicked. 'You've done this before.' He thought calmly. He gently shook Kendall awake and Kendall shot up. His eyes were wide and a thin layer of sweat began on his forehead. He looked at Logan and did the most shocking thing. He started to cry. He sobbed and the cries racked his body. He sniffled and whimpered he reached his arms out to Logan who gladly took Kendall into his arms. He inhaled deeply before letting the breath go. Logan pressed Kendall's head into his chest as Kendall continued to cry. He was sitting up and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. It took a while before Kendall's grip loosened signaling he was asleep. Every time Logan moved his fingers would grip tighter onto Logan's shirt. Logan really wanted to know what happed to him. Maybe somebody jumped him or tried to hurt him or maybe even worse…touched him inappropriately. Logan shuddered at the thought it made him angry to think about. Who would take advantage of Kendall? Especially with his hearing and muteness. He didn't even have a voice Logan thought. He unconsciously tightened his hold on Kendall. Kendall snuggled deeper in Logan's side. His hand was now on his chest which loosened and clenched every now and then. Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and rubbed his thumb on the back of his hand. Kendall stirred and Logan rubbed his back to let him know he was still there. He fell asleep again cutely smacking his lips. Logan thought if he could spend the whole afternoon like this he would.

A/N **SO! That was chapter two! Remember five reviews! Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 3 will be super CUTEEEEE! Love Hendersonluver12345 **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey Fans of Fan Fiction, sorry I'm late. Here is chapter 3 SUPER cute like I promised BTW do you think Kendall should have selective muteness meaning he chose not to talk or…he really can't talk at all give me your answers before chapter four comes out! Much love homies **

Chapter 3 of Save Me

Eventually Kendall did wake up and Logan sighed sadly. He wanted them to stay like that forever but he knew they couldn't. On the way to the bathroom Kendall sneezed. Logan smiled he had a cute sneeze. Kendall turned around and blushed as he entered the bathroom and shut the door. Logan got up. Wow it was already four! They've been like that for three hours. Logan felt like it was only for ten minutes. He got up well I'll start lunch he said.

He was going to give Kendall a peanut butter and jelly sandwich but there was no peanut butter so Logan much to his disappointment had to go to the grocery store. He padded into his and now Kendall's bedroom. He put on his jacket and got another jacket for Kendall. When he came out Kendall was on the couch again looking at The Rainbow Fish. He smiled as he showed Logan a picture and pointed to the rainbow fish's scale. Logan pointed to the other jacket in his hand and motioned for Kendall to come. Kendall made a whiny face as he stood up. He was still in only his underwear and a big shirt. Logan gave him yet another pair of sweatpants and gave him sneakers to wear. Kendall put his left foot in his right shoe and his right foot in his left. Logan had to laugh. How could he be so dumb? Of course, Kendall might have never worn shoes before so of course he would put them on backwards. He took Kendall's foot and put each shoe on the right foot. Then he zippered up Kendall's jacket and they were out the door.

Luckily the grocery store was only about twenty minutes away but Kendall made it drag on stopping and pointing to every sign and picking up every flower on the ground. Logan gently pulled Kendall along, at this rate they would never get lunch. Just as they were turning a corner Kendall tripped over a door holder for another apartment and fell with a thud. He hissed and sucked his breath in pain. Tears were on the surface but they didn't break through Logan could see a trickle of blood running down Kendall's finger. Logan quickly helped Kendall up. He ran inside the little store with the door holder that tripped Kendall and he came out with three band aids. Kendall smiled gratefully as Logan wrapped the band aid around his finger. Kendall quickly leaned down and kissed Logan on the cheek. Logan couldn't wipe the dopey look off his face. Kendall just _kissed_ him. He smiled and grabbed Kendall's hand walking the rest of the five minutes.

When they got to the store they bought peanut butter but as they were in the checking aisle Kendall gasped excitedly at a can of whipped cream. He silently begged Logan to buy it. Logan nodded and Kendall ran to the little fridge they stored it in. This will be interesting Logan thought.

*******************TIME CHANGE******************************************************

When they got home Kendall hopped on his feet so he could have the whipped cream. Logan nervously handed it to him wondering if he'd go on a sugar high. He had no idea what he was in for. He watched Kendall spray the foamy stuff into his mouth and couldn't help but get a bit turned on by the sight. He bit his lip trying to sustain himself from such actions. Kendall grinned. He pointed the can at Logan and shot him with whipped cream. Logan squealed loudly and went for the can. He grabbed it out of Kendall's hand before he could make any more of a mess. Kendall froze. Tears filled his eyes and he hid his face in his shirt. Logan could hear muffled sniffles and it broke his heart. He wrapped Kendall in a hug then he wrote a note saying 'I'm sorry Kendall.' He lifted Kendall's face from his shirt and gave him the note. Kendall took a little time trying to sound it out. When he finished he grinned and enveloped Logan in a hug. He quickly scribbled something back and gave it to Logan it said 'I love you Logie, you're my best frend.' Logan smiled at the word Logie and grinned when Kendall spelt friend wrong but mostly he was grinning because Kendall _loved him_. He looked at Kendall who was biting his lip nervously. He quickly wrote down the response and said 'I love you too.' Kendall smiled at the words and held his arms out; Logan couldn't be fast enough to hug Kendall.

Logan gave Kendall his whipped cream back and he proceeded to squirt it his mouth. Kendall giggled. Logan laughed for the millionth time that week. When Kendall didn't get any more whipped cream he sprinted across the room into his and Logan's room and slammed the door shut. He locked it.

Logan got a little worried when he took a little too long but then the door burst open and Kendall came running out _naked_. Logan squeaked with discomfort and ran to get Kendall. Kendall he shouted. "Kendall!" His cries fell on deaf ears…literally. Kendall ran around and giggled some more until Logan caught up with him and tackled him onto the couch. Logan was on top of Kendall who was breathing heavily and naked underneath him. Logan felt his face heat up. Kendall smiled too. Logan wanted to kiss him; he wanted to kiss him so bad. So he did. He gently gave Kendall a peck on the lips and Kendall looked surprised at first then kissed him back. He grinned. Logan smirked and helped Kendall up. 'Faze one complete.' He thought. Kendall jumped up and down and ran to the bedroom to put clothes on. When he came out he yawned. Oh Kendall, Logan thought it's only six o clock. He gave Logan a note and looked up at him. 'I'm sleepy, come with me.' Logan smiled. He wrote down 'What about lunch and dinner.' Kendall wrote back 'I don't wanna, just come with me.' As Logan was about to follow Kendall, he stopped him and pointed to the Minute Maid in the fridge. Logan got a cup for him and poured it. Kendall smiled before drinking it and headed to the room. Logan thought it was cute the way his feet pitter-pattered on the floor.

Kendall climbed into the bed and held out his arms for Logan. Logan gladly went into them. He rested Kendall's hand on his stomach and Kendall stared at his fist unclenching it and clenching it. Logan took his hand kissed it and Kendall smiled. Then it turned into a quick frown as he scratched his stomach. He looked at Logan with pleading eyes as it continued to bug him. 'Poor baby.' Logan thought. He went to get the calamine lotion from his drawer.

When he came back he took Kendall's shirt off and started to rub him on his back. Kendall sighed contently and lay on his stomach and rested his head in Logan's lap. He let out a breath and waited for Logan to finish. Then Logan tapped him and made him flip over. Kendall did and when Logan started to rub his stomach he fell asleep. When Logan finished he gently put the lotion on the bedside table and shut the lamp. Man Kendall sure enjoys sleeping Logan thought. He probably had anemia. It's probably causing him to be fatigue. He'd give him liver and iron pills tomorrow. When Logan tried to put himself in a comfortable position Kendall made a sound in his throat and sleepily sat up. He tiredly put his arms out and Logan grabbed one and laid him on his chest. He kissed his forehead and settled in to sleep for the second time that day.

Logan was awaken when a shuffling was heard across the bed he heard Kendall quickly pad into the bathroom he shut the door and Logan began to panic when he heard heaving. He quickly shot out of bed and found Kendall hugging the toilet and panting. He threw up another time and began to cry. His chest hurt and his through and lungs felt like they were on fire. Logan quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed ginger ale he put it on the sink and sat on the floor beside Kendall and soothed him. He was still shirtless from when Logan put the lotion on him. Kendall dry heaved. But then he hiccupped and burped and threw up again. It was probably the whip cream Logan thought when Kendall finished. He collapsed into Logan's arms and panted and cried. When Logan tried to hand him the ginger ale Kendall refused. Logan helped Kendall up and brushed his teeth for him. When they finished he bought Kendall to bed.

Kendall buried his face into Logan's chest and sighed sleepily. Logan stroked his sweaty forehead and waited for Kendall to fall asleep. 'I hope he's alright.' Logan thought before he went into an unsettling sleep.

**Soooo yeah hope you liked it! Answer my question in your reviews? What do you think should happen to Kendall? What about his muteness? Peace and love homies! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey Rushers and Fans of this website. Well my little lovies, I guess if your reading this then you're reading Chapter four of Save Me. Well I know I go on a lot so here's the fourth chapter to save Me. WAIT! I know a lot of you guys voted for it to be selective muteness so I think it'll start out slow then make progress. Tell me what you think ; sorry it's a little late. But I was tired it's like ten lol.**

Chapter 4 of Save Me

Kendall had gotten up three other times that night to vomit his guts out and every time Logan offered him saltine crackers or ginger ale, he'd slap it away from him. Now it was morning. It was nine o three to be precise. Kendall hadn't thrown up in two hours. Logan thought that was progress. Kendall now was sitting in their bedroom swaddled in a green blanket with a plate of saltine crackers and ginger ale by his side. He was watching a movie on the television in Logan's room. Logan always preferred the couch when he watched television though but when he was up late at night he didn't feel like it so he watched television there. He was watching Love and Battle (**A/N not a real show**) and it was quite an intense scene. Kendall scowled when the couple leaned it for their like fiftieth kiss that episode. Logan was sitting beside him trying to feed him saltine crackers which Kendall coldly objected to.

A few bombs were heard on the television screen and then the couple, still in shock they survived kissed again! It was rather an intense kiss on their part. Kendall groaned and hid his face in the crook of Logan's neck. Logan grimaced and changed it. Logan tried yet again to give Kendall some saltine crackers and he wrote Kendall a note saying, you have to. Kendall pouted and shook his head. Logan wrote 'just a little bite.' Kendall read the note and agreed slowly. They both leaned in as Logan guided the cracker to his mouth. Kendall opened his mouth and took a bite, which was decent. Logan smiled at Kendall until Kendall got that look again, the look that meant he was going to throw up. Logan frowned. He hopped off of the bed and quickly brought Kendall into the bathroom. Kendall leaned over the toilet, panting with anticipation. Then he lurched forward quite violently and threw up stomach acid. Logan rushed to his side and rubbed his back. Kendall threw up for like five more minutes or so. He cried, more like sobbed. Logan felt so bad for Kendall; he was beginning to think it was just more than the whip cream.

When Kendall leaned away from the toilet it was Logan's turn to reach his arms out. Kendall was so thin and vomiting didn't make it any better. He lost two pounds already. Maybe he should go to a hospital. Logan thought. Kendall fell on his knees and crawled into Logan's embrace. He cried and panted and gripped onto Logan. His grip was shaky and he honestly was tired of being sick. He put his face into the crook of Logan's neck and sighed deeply. Logan noticed he looked troubled about something. He acted like he would be killed if he told the secret. He whimpered signaling Logan to look at him. He pointed to the bedroom. Logan quickly agreed. He picked Kendall up bridal style and Kendall buried his nose into Logan's neck once again.

Once Logan put Kendall softly on the bed, Kendall reached his arms out but barely. Logan sat on the bed and Kendall buried his face into Logan's lap. Logan ran his fingers through Kendall's hair. He heard soft snoring and decided to get up to take a shower until he heard a faint whisper. It said "Logie." He stopped in the doorway he leaned his head so he was looking in the direction of the whisper. It was Kendall. He hung his head in shame for hiding the fact that he could sort have talk. He was furiously scribbling something into the paper. He held it out for Logan and looked with big eyes of guilt and tears shone in them. He silently begged Logan to read it. It said 'I'm sorry Logie, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but I couldn't I didn't want you to hurt me like they did. You can kick me out if you want…"

Logan looked at Kendall who had tears silently rolling down his face. He sniffled and impatiently wiped them away when he saw Logan look at him he silently whispered "Sorry." It broke Logan's heart to know that he's been hurt. It also broke his heart to know that Kendall would allow him to kick him out. Logan wrote back 'Kendall, I love you; I would never do that to you. Who hurt you? What did they do?' Logan thought that maybe it was time he figured out what happed to Kendall. Kendall read the note and started to cry. He shook his head and whispered no over and over again. He silently said "I can't Logie, it hurts too much." Logan went over to the bed and wrapped his arms around Kendall. He wrote 'Tell me when you're ready.' Kendall silently nodded.

Logan was windblown. Why didn't Kendall tell him he could talk? He was _choosing_ not to talk all this time? Logan was just a full blown chatterbox he couldn't keep silent for ten minutes and Kendall has been silent for a week and five days. This revelation made Logan really want to know what happened to Kendall. He looked down at Kendall who was sleeping in his lap and wondered if he was still going to be the cute little teen he found in the alley. His thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. He grabbed it and said hello.

It was Logan's co worker Carlos Garcia. Logan just couldn't see the words work and Carlos together. He always wanted to have fun.

"Dude, its Carlos what's up? No but first, the _fuck _have you been for the last two weeks?"

"On my vacation." Logan said, he was a bit annoyed with Carlos's oh-so-warm greeting.

"Logan I know you better than that," Carlos said smugly "What is it tell Uncle Carlos what's bothering you. Is it a girl?"

"No it's a boy, his name is Kendall," Logan hesitated, could he really tell Carlos?

"And….?" Carlos said with impatience sneaking into his voice.

"Nothing…come over at around five." Logan finished.

"Cool." Carlos said and hung up.

It was five thirty and Logan should've known Carlos was notorious for being late. Kendall had woken up and he was on the couch with a bowl of chicken soup in his lap. Logan checked on him every couple of minutes.

The doorbell rung and Kendall didn't even turn his head he kept reading The Rainbow Fish while slowly eating chicken soup. When he saw Logan rushing to the door he got a little frightened and accidently spilt his chicken noodle soup on him. He ate a decent amount but not enough. He cried out in pain just as Logan's hand was on the doorknob. Logan whipped around and rushed to Kendall's side. He brought him to the bedroom and quickly rushed to open the door. Then he ran back to Kendall who was fidgeting uncomfortably in his wet pants and shirt. He heard Carlos's loud rambunctious voice and he stopped when he saw Kendall. It looked pretty awkward since Logan looked like he was trying to have a 'quickie' with Kendall.

"Who's that?" Carlos said pointing to Kendall who was shirtless. Then he smirked "Ooh Logan's getting it in!"

"No Carlos that's not it at all." Said Logan blushing profusely. Kendall hid behind Logan and gripped onto Logan's shirt.

"What's wrong with him?" Carlos asked softly. He softly waved to Kendall who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"He's deaf, Carlos." Logan said softly yet filled with love.

"Oh." Carlos said. "He's so cute!" he shrieked and rambled on like a girl. "How old is he? Look at those eyes they make him so adorable! He's so skinny, do you feed him? _God_ look at those _abs_…" Carlos murmured looking at Kendall's stomach then going down…

"Carlos!" Logan squeaked in discomfort. "He's about seventeen, I know his eyes make him look super cute, I _do_ feed him and I've seen his stomach _many_ times before." Logan winked at Carlos.

Carlos grinned sheepishly. "Ewe dude."

"Not like that." Logan face palmed.

Kendall smiled at the conversation. He giggled a little and the two boys turned around noticing for the first time Kendall was there. Carlos was about to comment until Logan said it for him "Yes Carlos I know his laugh is cute! You know what I'm going to send Kendall out of the room before you have a cuteness overload."

Kendall pointed to his pants and looked at Logan. Logan threw him a pair of pajama pants and Kendall quickly changed into them. He walked out. He looked back waving at Logan casting a smile towards Carlos. Logan gave him a note on his way out saying 'Go draw Logie a picture.' Kendall smiled and nodded.

Carlos and Logan talked for hours talking about what they missed from each other's lives. Carlos kept talking about how he might hook up with James, his other co worker. Logan chortled you should've been together a long time ago he said.

When Carlos was set to leave it was around eight o clock. Kendall was still on the table coloring furiously. Carlos got his attention and waved goodbye. Kendall smiled cutely and waved goodbye too. Logan noticed he didn't look sick anymore. Could it have all been stress? He smiled when Carlos shut the door and Kendall handed Logan a picture. It was of Logan and him and they were encircled in a messy but cute heart. Logan smiled at Kendall and kissed his forehead.

****************TIME SKIP******** SHOWER TIME! ;)*************************************

Kendall was currently in the tub taking a bath. Logan scrubbed him and lathered his hair with soap. Kendall was focused on the little ducks floating in the water. He laughed while Logan continued to bath him. Kendall refused to take a shower forcing Logan to give him one. But Logan wasn't complaining. Kendall made the duck splash Logan and Logan laughed. He would Kendall all the showers in the world.

**A/N Well Kendall's secret is out! I'm getting fewer reviews now which are making me sad review! What do you think about Carlos? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey Rushers what's poppin lol? Thank you to all the authors who have been reviewing since day one! I've noticed a few of you so I just wanted to tell you that. Also I've been planning to write another story so what do you guys think of that? Give me a few ideas and maybe I'll turn it into a rocking story. Do you think Carlos should continue to be in the chapters? Should I keep James? And who's totally psyched for BIG TIME MOVIE? Answer all of the above if you can in your review! Here's Chapter 5 of Save Me.**

Chapter five: Save Me

Kendall's secret was out but that doesn't mean he was a chatter box like Logan. He would murmur little words like Logie and Rubber Ducky and I Love You. Things like that. But he never told Logan what happened to him. Carlos came everyday after work to babysit while Logan went back to work the nightshift. He would always come back to a messy house and Carlos and Kendall snoring in his bed, faces filled with paint or food. 'I should really fire Carlos.' Logan thought while chuckling. He shook Carlos awake and told him it was time to leave. Carlos sleepily swatted his hand away and said he would leave at five in the morning. "Go sleep on the couch," Logan continued, "This is my bed with my Kendall." He nodded his head in Kendall's direction.

"Fine," Carlos said sleepily getting up. He smirked, Logan always hated that smirk. "Just try not to fuck his brains out while he's asleep." Carlos snickered and Logan slapped his head.

"I wouldn't dare." He mused.

After he heard Carlos pad down into the living room and shuffle all about, Logan laughed and got undressed. Kendall was sleeping so he would just take a quick shower and hop into bed.

(Time skip. When Logan gets out of the shower) When Logan got out of the shower he laid out his pajamas and dropped his towel but not before looking back to make sure Kendall was still asleep. So he dropped his towel and started to hastily get into his underwear. "Logie", someone sleepily mumbled, "why are you nakie?" Logan scowled. Just when he thought the coast was clear, Kendall runs into it. Logan made a showering motion with his hands and quickly slipped his sweat pants on. Kendall held his arm out while the other one was balled into a small fist rubbing his eye. Logan walked to the bed and got in, shutting the table lamp beside him. He wrapped Kendall into his arms and settle into a peaceful sleep.

Logan awoke to somebody flailing in his arms trying desperately to get away. Logan tightened his hold instinctively and the person shrieked quite loudly. He released the person, disorientation clouding his thoughts. He saw it was Kendall. He was sweating and his eyes were closed and he writhed in fear. He was panting and whimpering Logie over and over again. When Logan finally was thinking clear again he wrapped his arms around Kendall and rubbed his back. He lightly scratched it like he always did to let Kendall know he was there. After a few minutes Kendall opened his eyes which were tear-streaked. Logan snapped the bed side table lamp on and grabbed the note pad and pen that were in the drawer. He wrote firmly to Kendall, 'You _have_ to tell me_ now_.' Kendall read the note and shook in fear. He knew this moment would finally come. Why did his stupid nightmares always have to disturb somebody? He shakily started to write and after about ten minutes he handed the note pad to Logan.

_I was taken when I was little. I was already deaf and they took me. I couldn't scream. I felt like nobody could hear me because I couldn't even hear me. They hurt me Logie. They hurt me bad, they called me names in sign language and always used to tell me how useless I was. But then they started being nice to me. I thought they were starting to change but then they beat me up and locked me in a room. I never got to eat unless somebody was feeling not too mean. Then when I was asleep one of them started to rub me. I thought it was my mom or my dad but when I woke up it was him. He did awful things to me and I will never forget. That's why whenever you wrap your arms around me I get a little scared because I think you'll end up like them the day you found me was the day I escaped, it was still dark when I left. But you were nice since day one, Logie and I love you for that. I'm sorry I've kept all these secrets from you but if I don't keep them from you, you'll think I'm dirty and you'll never want to see me again and I can't lose you Logie, I just can't. Please let me stay._

Logan finished reading and he was in shock that somebody or they would do that to Kendall. But what Logan found _even more_ bewildering was that Kendall thought he would kick him out _again_.

He wrote' Kendall I love you I would never do that to you. I know you've been hurt, I can see it everyday when I look into your eyes. But in there shines hope of a better future. Never forget that. I love you. Logie.'

When Kendall read the note tears filled his eyes once again and he squeezed Logan and thought he would never let him go. Logan did too.

Logan thought, finally, I got through to him. He knew now that Kendall fully trusted him.

***********************TIME SKIP******************************************************

When Logan woke up Carlos was gone just like he promised. It was his Logan's day off so Carlos didn't need to baby sit. He left a note to Logan saying' Logan I heard Kendall saying your name all weird…you two better not have been knocking boots because if you were I will knock the shit and boots outta you. Tell Kendall I said hi! With much love…Carlos…I know you love me back Logie!'

Logan sighed irritably. Carlos was such an undercover perv sometimes he must've stayed up all night to make sure him and Kendall didn't "knock boots." But Carlos was right; Logan did love him.

He wrote Kendall a note saying he was going to the Laundromat then they would get a burger. Kendall smiled happily. He always liked going out with Logan. The town was always so much fun to scour. Plus he loved the burgers they sold at BK.

Logan bathed Kendall and took himself a shower too. Then they both dressed up and headed out the door. Winter was coming pretty soon Logan thought. He bought the clothes and headed down the hall of his apartment. They had a Laundromat already in the building. Kendall sat on the floor and watched the washer machines spin the clothes. It was always fascinating to him. Logan however found it a complete waste of time. Sure it was entertaining but you could spend half an hour doing something way more productive.

When the laundry finished Logan quickly bought the clothes back to the apartment and called a cab to take them to Burger King.

When they got there much to Logan's surprise and annoyance they saw Carlos and James. Carlos noisily shouted for them to come to their table. Logan brought Kendall along and waved to James.

"Hey Logan and…" James started.

"Kendall," Logan finished for him. "He can't hear you."

"Oh James nodded in understanding.

Kendall just stood there fidgeting uncomfortably with his thumbs. He could tell Logan and this other person were talking about him but he didn't want to be rude and interrupt. He tapped Logan and pointed to the menu. He pointed to the burger with bacon and to a strawberry shake with fries.

"We'll be right back, we're going to order said Logan happy he could leave that awkward moment. He hoped Carlos wouldn't ask him to sit with him and James. Logan just wanted to be with Kendall.

He ordered their food and the cashier with rather big breasts looked at Kendall and tried to flirt with him and much to her disappointment Logan told her he couldn't hear. "Well ask him if he wants to go out sometime." The girl said impatiently. "Hey, you big breasted whore, just give us our food! Plus he likes somebody else." Logan knew Kendall liked him but he wanted to go slow.

"Fine, man who took a crap in your cereal?" she asked with attitude. "Well if you don't give us our food there'll be crap in your cereal in a minute!" Logan boomed. Kendall was a bit frightened that Logan looked so angry. He tapped him and shook his head. Logan smiled and calmed down. "Fine, sorry Ms. Whatever but I'm in a really bad mood and it would help if you didn't flirt with my kind friend over here." "You've got the hots for him huh?" she asked obviously pissed. "Yeah I do now go get me my damn burgers." Logan snapped. She briskly walked away and Logan went to sit with Kendall. Carlos turned to him.

"Dude what was that about?" he asked grinning.

"This girl kept trying to flirt with Kendall instead of bringing us our food so I cussed her out." Logan admitted.

Carlos looked shocked for a split second then said "That's my Logie." He patted Logan's back and turned around back to James. Logan laughed, I've gotta get new friends he said.

**************TIME SKIP*********************************************************

Logan was ecstatic when he found the rainbow fish on television. He sat Kendall down who grinned and squealed happily. They were both under a blanket and the lights were off. Logan was really bored with the show quickly but Kendall couldn't keep his eyes off of the fish.

When the show went onto commercial, Logan smiled and wrote I love you to Kendall. He grinned and wrote I love you more. They leaned in to seal it with a kiss. Logan deepened the kiss and when they pulled apart they grinned. Kendall wrote; I love kissing you, Logie. Logan wrote I love it more.

*********************ANOTHER TIME SKIP**********************************************

After the show Logan had gotten up and made Kendall dinner. But just then lightning boomed across the sky. The whole house flickered and went into darkness. Logan heard Kendall whimper his name in fear and Logan thought "Oh no."

**A/N hahaha cliff hanger! I decided to do one. Lol. So tell me what you think about James. If you want I'll make them reoccurring characters..But only in one or two more chapters. I want this to be Kogan centric. My story that I'm planning to write will be Jarlos. Give me ideas. They feed my imagination! Answer my questions above I need to know and thanks for comforting me about my low reviews but I look forward to it, just like you guys look forward to my chapters . With much love homies. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey Rushers lol OMG! Big Time Movie is coming out tomorrow! Any ideas for that Jarlos story? Here is Chapter 6 of Save Me. Sorry it's late!**

Chapter 6: Save Me

"Oh no." Logan thought aloud. He heard a voice whimper "Logie." And he tried his best to follow the voice. When finally he found Kendall in the bathroom. He was hugging his knees to his chest and he was calling Logan's name.

Logan lifted him up into his arms and kissed the side of his head. Kendall hid his face in Logan's neck while Logan carried him into their bedroom. He silently put Kendall into the bed and when Logan was about to leave to get a flashlight, Kendall grabbed his arm and whispered "Stay." Logan patted his hand and left anyway even though it broke his heart.

When Logan finally located flashlights after stubbing his toe several times and tripping over a table leg he went back into the room and he flashed the light on Kendall. Kendall looked like a deer caught in headlights. He squinted and held his arms out but not for Logan, for the flashlight. Logan sat on the bed and turned on the flashlight for Kendall who became engrossed in flashing the light at things. Then he flashed it at the bare wall. Logan stood up and walked over to the drawer which was near the light. He heard Kendall start to giggle immensely. He looked over with a question on his face and figured why he was laughing. When he was in front of the light his head had tripled in size. He chuckled himself and got away from the light.

Logan sat on the bed again and laid his back against the headboard. He sighed in annoyance. Blackouts were so boring. But it was entertaining to watch Kendall flash the light on things and giggle his head off. He laughed.

Logan wasn't the type to over think things. But he found himself reflecting on Kendall. How innocent and vulnerable Kendall was and how the people who did what they did to him took advantage of that. Logan would never. He liked savoring in Kendall's innocence which was brutally stolen. But what made Logan even happier was that Kendall had enough love to trust again. If that were Logan he would kill anybody and everybody in his path. Not literally but he would be fairly rude to people who wanted to help. Now as Kendall rested his head on Logan's shoulder and boredly flashed the light on things he got reminded of both.

Logan thought for another ten minutes or so while Kendall played with his hair signaling he was tired. Logan smiled sleepily and brought Kendall sleepily to his chest. When Kendall got comfortable Logan drifted into a peaceful sleep once again.

When Logan woke up the lights were restored. It turns out a tree branch fell on the lines and caused a power problem. He gently woke Kendall up for breakfast which was oatmeal and a granola bar with milk. Kendall sleepily woke up and rubbed his eyes. He flipped his hair, the one that Logan practically melted for. He smiled and dragged himself out of bed.

Logan and Kendall sat down and ate their breakfast looking out the window. It was always entertaining to see people dressed in ridiculous outfits stroll by. Or the occasional tot tantrum that Kendall always got annoyed of. Logan watched as Kendall ate. More food was getting onto his face rather than in his mouth. His mouth was full and just as he was about to take another bite Logan stopped him. He mouthed the word 'Swallow first.' Kendall grumbled something in annoyance and Logan laughed. He was so cute Logan just couldn't take him seriously. Just then the door burst open and in came through Carlos and James.

"Hey guys!" Carlos bellowed. "Hey Kendall." He cooed over Kendall and leaned in to kiss the top of his head. Kendall smiled. "He's got a little something there, Logie." Carlos stated pointing all over his face.

"I know, Carlos." Logan said. He was bent over the sink wetting a cloth to wipe Kendall's face. When he sat down he reached over and wiped Kendall's face. Kendall groaned and Carlos sniggered.

"You're such a mom sometimes." He laughed and James grinned.

"So are you, Carlos." James smirked. Carlos whipped around playfully glaring at his new boyfriend.

"Dude! You just gonna sell me out like that?" Carlos laughed.

"Thank God he did, where do you think I get this 'mommy' stuff from?" Logan said making air quotations.

Carlos blinked. "I don't know who?" He looked at James who laughed and kissed him.

"I think he means you, dude." James said.

"Well I'll show you how much of a mommy I can be tonight." Carlos grinned.

Logan choked on his oatmeal and Kendall laughed loudly. "Dude nobody needs to know that."

"Sure you do." Carlos said. "I mean look at him, he's a walking sex God."

Logan chuckled. "Okay, whatever you say Carlos."

Carlos fondly smiled at Kendall and went to grab a bowl of oatmeal. Logan tossed a granola bar at James, who was allergic to oatmeal.

"Thanks, man." He said."I'm starving."

"I guess that's why you and Carlos came over right? To eat all my food?" Logan asked smiling fondly.

"Yeah pretty much." Carlos and James said in unison.

Kendall finished his plate and went to go put it in the sink but as he grabbed the bowl it shot off the table and broke on the floor. Kendall jumped and so did the others.

Kendall turned around, he sighed in frustration and grabbed his hair, tears threatening to fall. Logan jumped up and grabbed his fists from his hair. He grabbed a random paper and said 'Kendall its, alright accidents happen.' Kendall angrily replied "No it's not, gosh I can never do anything right!"

Logan gasped how could Kendall say that? He loves everything that Kendall does. The way he eats, giggles, he _adored_ the way everything fascinated Kendall and most of all he loved him. The way he slept was pretty cute too considering he would always grumble and groan and smack his lips. Logan _loved_ that. Carlos looked from Logan to Kendall. Logan hugged Kendall and gave him another note. He wrote, 'You're perfect to me.'

Kendall smiled and kissed Logan and Logan smirked. He looked deep into Kendall's laughing eyes. He dreamily called "Carlos could you get the dish please?"

Carlos smirked. "Are you too busy having you way with Kendall in your mind to do it yourself?"

Logan snapped out of it and said "No but I can tell you're doing that to James in your own head."

Carlos snickered "Oh yeah? How is that?"

Logan chuckled. "Let's just say I know that's not a banana in your pants."

Carlos stopped and looked down. "He blushed at James who was giving him that 'you so would' look. Carlos blushed and walked to the bathroom saying "Fuck you, Logan."

"Oh no thanks, you have to save your energy to do that to James tonight." Logan sniggered. Finally he had good comebacks.

James high fived him. "You beat Carlos he chuckled. "Carlos always has a comeback."

"I know right." Logan nodded in agreement.

When Carlos came back he sat down and grinned.

"Have fun, Logan asked.

"It was awesome." He grinned. He leaned over to whisper something to Logan that was not rated PG-13.

Logan groaned, "Come on dude! It'll take me years to get that out of my head!" he leaned away from Carlos who had a satisfied look on his face.

"Well you thought you beat me but you didn't. Plus I must say I have a pretty over active imagination."

"Yeah your mind is active alright." Logan grumbled. Kendall went to pick up the glass and yelped in pain when a glass got stuck in his finger. Logan rushed to get band aid and when he came back he washed Kendall's finger which had a pretty big cut on it. He got rubbing alcohol and when he was about to put it on Carlos stopped him.

"Dude that's gonna fucking sting." He pointed to Kendall's finger.

"I don't want it to get infected." Logan said knowing he was going to cause Kendall pain.

He gently rubbed the alcohol on the finger. Kendall hissed in pain and instinctively grabbed his finger away from Logan. Tears were in his eyes. He whispered "No more, Logie." Logan retreated the rubbing alcohol and nodded.

He wrapped the band aid around Kendall's finger and kissed it. Kendall tearfully smiled and whispered "Thanks Logie." Logan nodded again. When he sat down Carlos stared at him.

"What. Now. Carlos?" Logan said irritably.

"Oh nothing, mommy." Carlos laughed.

Logan smiled and laughed too. He guessed he kinda was a mom sometimes.

James laughed and Kendall laughed too. Logan would do anything to hear that laugh all day long. Maybe he should invite Carlos and James over more often.

**A/N hope that wasn't terrible. Sorry it's late. But I wanted it to be really cute. I hope it was. BIG TIME MOVIE. I hope there are a lot of cute moments!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey Rushers lol OMG! Big Time Movie was awesome. I didn't get some of it though. I feel like some of you are getting bored with my story so I decided that I may end it early. In honor of Big Time Movie, I didn't update yesterday but I'm back today!**

Chapter 7: Save Me

Logan dreaded this moment. He was taking Kendall to the doctors. It had to happen sooner or later. He got the insurance a couple of days ago and now he really missed Carlos and his nasty comebacks. Kendall had to get five shots and two blood tests. Logan was pretty sure the doctors would have to sedate him to not scream so loud. Plus he knew Kendall. When Logan went to the doctors to get his flu shots, Kendall cried and begged the doctors to stop poking him, he saw how much pain Logan was in.

When Logan finished the doctor requested to see Kendall as well. He said Kendall would need iron pills since Logan told him how he thought he had low blood. He also needed blood tests and five shots to prevent him from getting sick.

So when Logan told Kendall…he didn't take the news very well. He frowned and he screamed and said how he refused to go. He hid under the table and clung onto the table legs.

Now Kendall sat in the waiting room pouting and crossing his arms. He kicked his legs and made squeaking noises until Logan gently put his hand on his knee telling him to stop. Kendall frowned deeper and started to bite his nails. Now Logan knew he was really nervous.

When the doctor called them they told Logan the procedure and after much pleading the doctor let Logan hold Kendall's hand. There were two nurses who smiled gently at Kendall and softly patted his arm. Two shots at the same time and then the last shot by itself. Then they would take Kendall for his blood test. When the doctors were cleaning Kendall's arm with the alcohol wipe Kendall sighed annoyed. He just wanted to get the shots over with. The doctors counted and then one two three and they quickly jabbed the needle into Kendall's arm. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched painfully at Logan's hand. When they took it out he had tears in his eyes. "No more, Logie." He pleaded. It broke Logan's heart and he only nodded. Kendall shook his head tears falling out. No more he begged. Logan's heart was snapping in half but the doctors got ready for another shot. Kendall bit his lip so hard he drew blood. Logan ran over and got a tissue and wet it with water. He dabbed at Kendall's lip and kissed him. The doctors luckily, didn't see. Kendall released a loud, shaky breath and unclenched Logan's hand. The final shot wasn't painful because Kendall's arm was so numb he couldn't feel a thing.

When they took Kendall to get the blood tests Logan wasn't sure if he could handle the sight of them penetrate Kendall with that needle again. But he had too.

************************TIME SKIP*****************************************************

Kendall was on the couch resting his head on Logan's shoulder. He was pouting about how much the shots hurt. "My bloods go swirly." Kendall said making loopy motions with his hands. I know Logan said.

Kendall's eyes were filling at the memory. Logan hugged him and kissed the side of his head. Even though Logan knew Kendall couldn't hear, he could always tell him with his heart how sorry he was.

"Its okay, Logie, you didn't leave me." Kendall whispers sleepily. "I never will." Logan says aloud. Kendall kisses Logan; it's soft and gentle and filled with love. Logan wanted more than a kiss. But he would have to wait for that. Kendall sleepily peeled at his band-aids. Logan wrote that he needed a shower. Kendall frowned and said no. Logan nodded. He lifted Kendall up and stripped his clothes. Kendall threw his head back in annoyance and groaned. "Logie, Kendall doesn't want a shower." Logan never let Kendall miss a shower and he wasn't about to either. Logan always bathed, Kendall at five, fed him at five thirty, let Kendall read him a story at six and at seven they would watch an hour of television then go to bed. Logan just made the schedule up last week. He turned on the water for Kendall and let the tub fill.

Kendall stepped in and sat down. He went all the way in the water and blew bubbles. Logan instinctively grabbed him and Kendall grinned. "Bubbles?" He asked. Logan smiled and nodded. He knelt down and began to rub Kendall's back with soap while Kendall did the usual and played with the ducks. Logan got a little sand bucket and poured the water on Kendall's back and turned him around so he could do the front. Kendall giggled when Logan got 'down there'. Logan groaned. Whenever Kendall did that it just made him uncomfortable. When he finished he shampooed and washed Kendall's hair and soaped under his arms. Kendall spit out water and hopped out without a towel leaving watery foot prints on the floor.

When Logan got to him he was sitting on the bed already putting underwear and a t shirt on. His hair was soaked and it was dripping onto his thighs every time he bent his head down. Logan took the towel and ruffled his hair dry leaving Kendall a giggling mess. Logan smiled and helped Kendall into his pajamas and sat him down to eat supper.

It was a repeat, Kendall got way too much food on his face and Logan always had to clean it up. But after that he made Kendall sit on the couch to watch television. Logan always put the captions on for Kendall so that he could read what the people were saying. He finally rested his head on Logan's shoulder and yawned. Logan shut off the television and carried Kendall to their bed. Kendall took his position, head on Logan's chest and arms around his waist.

Logan smiled. I love you, Kendall, he thought before going to sleep.

***************************TIME SKIP************************************************

When Logan woke up Kendall was gone. He knocked on the bathroom door and got a whimper in response. He opened the door and his eyes widened in shock.

Kendall was sitting on the toilet crying. He had a problem in his nether lands. Logan gasped. Kendall cried and pointed to it. Logan gave him lotion and told him to rub it. Logan left the scene awkwardly. He couldn't believe Kendall got that! Well he was a normal teenage boy but he looked too innocent to get turned on. Unless he saw something on television.

When Kendall came out he said "All better, Logie." Logan blushed and face palmed at the thought, he wrote Kendall a note saying 'did you see anything inappropriate while I was asleep?' Kendall looked down and nodded guiltily. He whispered 'sorry Logie.' Logan knew Kendall saw people doing "the good deed." As Carlos would call it. Logan would definitely have to set parental controls. Kendall suddenly spoke. This girl and a boy kissed and then they started touching so I watched it and it did something down there…I thought I broke it." Kendall said softly. Logan chuckled. He knew that probably ruined a bit of innocence Kendall had left.

It was a dark morning and when Logan looked out the window it was snowing! Logan showed Kendall and he opened his mouth in awe at the snowflakes. He said "I wanna go outside." Logan agreed and he quickly dressed Kendall.

When Kendall stepped outside he shivered. Its cold he mused.

Logan and Kendall danced in the snow, had a snowball fight, made snow angels and finally decided to go inside.

Logan decided this would be the perfect time for hot cocoa. He took some out and gave Kendall a jumbo marshmallow from the pack he had bought last week. Kendall's mouth and face became sticky as he snuck marshmallow after marshmallow. Logan whipped around just as Kendall's hand was finding its way back to the pack. His mouth was full and covered with bits of marshmallow and he snapped his hand back and said something incoherent. Logan gasped. Kendall he practically yelled. Kendall flinched knowing Logan was angry. "Wowwy Wogan." He said with his mouth full. Logan smiled. He said no more. And Kendall nodded. Logan took a wet cloth and wet it and wiped Kendall's face. Gee Kendall he said, you are a handful aren't you he said chuckling.

When the hot cocoa was finished Logan poured Kendall a cup and Kendall sniffed it curiously. "Chocolate!" he said all bubbly. Logan smiled and nodded. Kendall blew the steam away and cautiously took a sip he chirped "Thank you, Logie my mama used to make cocoa just like this!" Kendall frowned when he said the word mama and Logan stopped instantly. "I miss my mama." Kendall said sadly. Tears filled his eyes and he pushed the hot cocoa away standing up.

Logan sighed and stood up. He knew at one point he would have to confront this. He went to their shared bedroom and Kendall was sitting with a pillow under his face. His body racked and jerked as he cried. Logan went to sit down beside Kendall. He soothingly rubbed his back. Logan's mom had passed away a long time ago and he missed her. But Kendall never really got to grow up with his mom. Logan lightly grazed his fingernails down Kendall's back and Kendall looked at him and gave a small smile. He leaned and put his head in Logan's shoulder and played with Logan's fingers. "Do you miss your mama, Logie?" Kendall stopped and looked up at Logan who sadly smiled. He nodded. "A bunch of times, Kendall. I wish she were alive to see you." Kendall nodded in understanding even though he couldn't hear the part Logan had actually spoken. Logan bent down to kiss Kendall's head. He got up and brought

Kendall's hot cocoa to him. He turned on the television and shut the light. The smell of hot cocoa and first snow filled the air. The morning was dark casting a comforting light threw the window. Kendall leaned against Logan sipping his hot cocoa as he pulled the blanket tighter around him. Logan draped a lazy arm around Kendall and bought him closer. They watched a SpongeBob Christmas special and Logan thought, 'Maybe Kendall was my gift this year…looks like Christmas came early.' He smiled as he watched Kendall devour the hot chocolate. Then Kendall leaned his head against Logan's neck and sighed heavily his breath smelling like cocoa. Logan sunk into the bed and let his arm fall around Kendall's waist. Kendall got closer and Logan grinned. "Yup Christmas definitely came early this year." He said. He knew his mom and possibly Kendall's mom brought them together. He kissed Kendall's head as the closing credits flashed on the screen.

**A/N YAY! That was it! I hoped you liked it. What did you think of Big Time Movie? Any ideas for that Jarlos story? Much love! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey Rushers lol instead of updating tomorrow I am going to update a chapter of my new story called Tough Love. All I am going to say is that it is about Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James and they all get sent to a re-form school because their parents want them to change. They are roommates with each other and love will blossom! I bet you can't wait! Oh and I decided not to end the story early. It seems you guys really like it so I'll continue. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 8 of Save Me**

After Kendall finished his hot cocoa he got up and padded into the kitchen he looked out the window and saw James and Carlos walking down the street. They were holding hands and laughing and Kendall giggled before going to inform Logan.

When Logan heard the news he groaned. Oh Carlos he thought, when will I ever get a break from you? He chuckled as he thought that. He knew the answer was never. Just as he got up the door burst open and in stepped Carlos and James.

"LOGAN!" he screamed.

Logan walked out annoyed. Every greeting Carlos gave got more annoying. "What Carlos, stop yelling."

"Sorry Logie, where's Kendall?" Carlos chirped letting go of James' hand.

"He's in the room." Logan jerked his head to show where Kendall was. But Kendall walked out just then with a blanket wrapped around his petite body.

Carlos ran to him and said "What's up little guy?" He kissed the top of Kendall's head and Kendall smiled. He smiled whenever somebody kissed him. James smiled and waved to Kendall. Kendall waved back just as cheerfully.

"So I heard he got shots." Carlos grimaced at the thought. "What the hell is wrong with you Logan?"

"What?" Logan asked bewildered. "I couldn't afford for him to get sick."

Carlos sighed. He did have a point. It was four o clock and the night was already starting to set in.

"I wanna watch a scary movie!" Carlos shrieked suddenly.

Logan frowned at the thought. "Carlos, I don't want Kendall getting nightmares."

"Come on Logan you're so overprotective sometimes. Let him watch the damn thing."

Logan hesitated before retorting, "You don't have to wake up in the middle of the night to help him and comfort him."

Carlos snorted, "I thought you liked cuddling with that cutie over there Carlos cooed.

James smiled and said "Yeah come on Logan, if he gets scared you can protect him." James winked and Carlos laughed.

Logan sighed before hesitating one last time. "Fine." Carlos whooped and picked out the scariest movie. The Ring. Logan gulped at the movie. He couldn't sleep soundly for a month after watching that movie but he knew it was all fake. He just hoped if Kendall got nightmares he could convince him the same. Logan beckoned Kendall over to the couch and Kendall shivered through the thin blanket. Logan quickly went to get him a thicker one and threw the other blanket to James and Carlos. Carlos grinned and said thanks bud and Logan smiled in return.

Carlos made popcorn for every body and Logan bought soda. Kendall sat in anticipation before the screen of the movie popped up. Logan sighed nervously, here goes he said pushing play.

********************************TIME SKIP********************************************

Halfway through the movie Logan looked over to Carlos and James. Kendall looked too and they both grimaced at what they saw. James and Carlos were making out, quite intensely to add. Logan quickly blocked Kendall's eyes and stared at the couple wondering if they would notice a certain brunette glaring daggers at their backs. They didn't.

"Carlos what the_ hell_?" Logan hissed. The couple separated instantly and Kendall was clawing at Logan's hand that was covering his eyes. "Carlos what the _fuck_ is you doing? Logan sometimes messed up when he was angry. May I remind you that this was your idea? Logan made a motion to the television.

Carlos looked sheepish. "James started it." James looked shocked and said "No I didn't you attacked me you animal!" Carlos bit his lip partly because he kinda liked it when James called him an animal and partly because Logan was glaring at him.

Logan uncovered Kendall's eyes and Kendall said "Uncle Carlos and Uncle James are gonna eat each other's faces off Logie!" he saw that they had separated and he said "Okay." "No more kissy, kissy on the couch!"

Carlos and James smiled before returning back to the movie.

It was that creepy part when the girl got out of the well. Kendall whimpered and buried his head in Logan's neck. He mumbled "I'm scared Logie."

Logan soothingly rubbed his back and told Kendall it was okay. Kendall, if possible tried to get closer and he wrapped his arm around Logan's waist and squeezed his shirt. Logan rubbed Kendall's back even more and Kendall relaxed a bit. He peeked but quickly put his face back in Logan's neck when he saw the girl get out of the television screen. He breathed heavily against Logan's neck and Logan was worried.

He tapped Kendall and mouthed 'Are you okay?' Kendall shook his head and whimpered "I'm scared Logie." Logan tucked Kendall's head into his chest and brought the blanket up to his shoulders. Kendall squeezed his eyes shut and gripped onto the clothing that was covering Logan's chest. But he found something to concentrate on. Logan's heart beat. He noticed when maybe a part got scarier Logan's heart would speed up just a bit. But soon it got calming again listening to the soft _thump, thump, thump _of Logan's heart. Kendall sighed before settling into a peaceful sleep. He felt Logan rubbing his back and he tried to keep his eyes open just for a little longer but everything was just so calming to him. Logan rubbing his back and his heartbeat and the warm blanket. Kendall gave in.

Logan noticed Kendall's head droop on his chest. He looked down and Kendall was sleeping. His head shot up a couple of times but Logan lifted Kendall up by his armpits and put Kendall's head on his shoulder instead. He wrapped an arm around Kendall and subconsciously rubbed his back. Kendall sighed in his sleep and tightened his hold on Logan's shirt.

The movie was coming to an end. Logan looked over and Carlos was sleeping on James' chest. He smiled at James who sleepily smiled in return. He gently shook Carlos awake and Carlos groggily rubbed his eye. Did I miss the movie he asked? James nodded. "Aw man! James, babe why didn't you wake me up?" He pouted and crossed his arms. Logan snickered. One thing he would never admit to Carlos is that he looked cute when he pouted. James changed the subject by saying "You look cute when you pout."

Carlos tried to not smile but he mockingly pushed James away in fake anger saying "Shut up. Don't compliment me when I'm upset."

"How can I not?" James leaned in to give Carlos a kiss on his lips that were currently still pouting. Carlos smiled. He looked over to Logan and then Kendall who was sleeping on his chest again. He made a fist in his sleep and clenched Logan's shirt. Logan still wondered why he clenched his hand in his sleep but maybe it was a habit. Like Logan when he scratches his stomach while he was asleep, nobody ever knows why you do it but you just do.

Carlos and James got up to leave but they cleaned up first. Logan grinned he finally got them to clean up after themselves.

"Bye Logie." Carlos gave his friend a pat on the back. "Bye Kendall." he kissed the top of his head and James waved goodbye smiling. He patted Kendall's back and gave Logan a handshake before walking after Carlos.

Logan changed the channel. He found a show called I (Almost) Got Away With It. It was boring but better than anything else. He felt Kendall shift on his chest and Logan stayed still while he adjusted himself. "Logie..?" Logan waited for Kendall to say more. "No don't touch me!" Kendall started to struggle but then gave up. "Logie!" he called again. Logan frowned muting the show. He hoped he wasn't the one attacking Kendall in his sleep. "Stop it." He whimpered shrinking into Logan's chest he gripped onto Logan's shirt so tight his knuckles turned white. "I don't want to." He said. His voice sounded close to tears and Logan kept watching to figure out a little more. "Don't hurt me! Stop it I don't want to be touched there!" Kendall struggled even more and Logan shook him awake. Kendall shot up and looked around. His eyes were wide and he looked at Logan. Hurt flashed his features and he said "Logie, you left me." Logan felt his heart shattered into a million pieces. He shook his head. No I didn't come here. Logan extended his arms to which Kendall slowly got into.

"It was the same guys," Kendall started. "They touched me again and when I called out to you, you looked at me bad and walked away. You said that they could have me and then they did it again. All I felt in my dream were hands...they touched me all over and I tried to call out to you again but you left me." Kendall had tears filling his eyes. "You said you would _never_ leave me." He wiggled away from Logan's grasp. Logan couldn't believe Kendall thought that he would leave him. Logan grabbed Kendall's arm who tried to struggle but every time he did Logan planted kisses on his face. Kendall finally gave in and sunk into Logan's arms. He panted heavily and said "you'll never leave me?"

Logan nodded. Kendall smiled slightly and got up. I'm hungry Logie he stated as if nothing ever happened. Logan smiled and nodded. He got up and he got out the ingredients for sloppy Joes. He hated them and they were way too sloppy but there was nothing else.

**********************************TIME SKIP*******************************************

Kendall was absolutely horrible with the sloppy Joes. He got it every where on the table and on his hands and on his shirt and face. Logan smiled. Well he'll need a really good bath later he thought. Kendall smiled and said "We should have this every night, Logie." Logan nodded but inside he thought 'there's no way in hell.' He smirked at his thoughts. Maybe he could. He loved making Kendall happy but he hated cleaning. He got a napkin and wiped Kendall's face much to Kendall's annoyance. "Logie," he groaned "you don't have to wipe my face every time it gets dirty." Well too bad Logan thought. He finished the rest of his burger after Kendall and took both of their plates. Logan cleaned the table and Kendall ran off to their room to get ready for his bath. Logan would have to bring his clothes to the Laundromat tomorrow.

Kendall was only in his pants and much to Logan's satisfactory he was gaining weight. His ribs didn't pop out as much and his stomach was getting there. Kendall fell back on the bed. "I'm full." He said. Logan was compelled to tickle him. He stalked closer to Kendall, who was on his back, his eyes closed. He pounced on the bed and ran his fingers over Kendall's stomach. Kendall burst out laughing.

It was loud, cute and contagious. Logan laughed along with him. They wrestled on the bed and jumped on it and finally they collapsed. Kendall panted heavily and said "Logie? Do I still have to take my bath?" Logan laughed.

**A/N Tell me what you think. I think I will update this tomorrow plus my new story if I get a lot of reviews ;). I liked this chapter I worked really hard. I'll try to make the chapters longer if I can. Kendall is so cute!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey Guys did you check out my new story? I hope you all loved it and if you don't… I'll be sad but hey! At least you guys like this one. So here is chapter 9 of Save Me. By the way it's summer!**

**Chapter Nine. Save Me**

Logan sighed as he got ready for the beach. But it wasn't an 'I'm stressed sigh, it was more of an I'm nervous sigh. Kendall's never been farther then the supermarket and unfortunately Carlos and James were taking them as their 'treat' for letting them eat Logan's food for the last four thousand months James' mom hooked James up with a cool car and now James thought since he had a new car he would take every one to celebrate, and give Logan a treat. Kendall was so lucky he didn't have to listen to Carlos sing songs in the car. After all it was a two hour trip. Kendall however bounced happily all over the place constantly asking, "Logie, when is Uncle Carlos and Uncle James gonna get here?" Logan laughed. He wrote Kendall a note saying, 'any time now. Sit down before you tire yourself out.' Kendall frowned at the last part but giggled and continued to jump anyways. He hopped on the bed saying every word with each hop. ".Happy."

Logan gave him a stern look and Kendall flopped down on the bed again. "Fine Logie, I'll stop." He lay down on the bed breathing heavily. Logan sighed again and continued to pack for their two hour trip. He packed Kendall's Rainbow Fish book, towels, sandwiches; a cooler full of soda, sunscreen, a sand bucket, geez Logan practically had everything. He even packed another pair of clothes in case they decided to go to a hotel just for the night. Logan sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose. Kendall crawled up to him and kissed his neck. "What's wrong, Logie?" Logan kissed his lips back and shook his head. Kendall smiled and got up to jump on the bed again. Logan didn't even stop him instead he went to answer the doorbell that had just rung.

Logan answered the door that Carlos had burst into. "Hey, Logan, is Kendall as excited for the beach as I am?"

"You can bet your ass on it." Logan said. He's been hopping around the house all day." Carlos ran into the room where Kendall was and Logan could hear Kendall shriek "Uncle Carlos!" He heard Carlos shout "Hey buddy!" He could hear Carlos kiss the top of Kendall's head like he always did and then the room filled with Kendall's laughter and Carlos's shrieks. Logan smiled. James walked in and said "I can't wait for the beach." He smiled at Logan about to ask the same question Carlos did. "Kendall's ecstatic." Logan answered for him. James laughed. "I can tell he and Carlos are having fun." They listened a while longer and heard Kendall shout, "No fair, Uncle Carlos, your holding my hands down!" Logan laughed as James dug in the fridge for a cold drink.

Kendall ran out and hid behind Logan for protection. Logan wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed the top of his head which was sweating because he had been so active. Kendall squealed as Carlos came out. He hid behind James and said "Use your kissy powers to make Uncle Carlos stop!" James stopped Carlos. "Carlos! Leave Kendall alone you're going to tire him out." Carlos stopped. "Fine but when we get there, it's on!" "Come on Logie, let's go now."

Logan grabbed their things and headed out the door. The car was cool and filled up. James got in the driver seat and Logan got into the passenger seat. Carlos took a seat with Kendall in the back. "Okay is every one here?" Logan checked and yup, every one was there considering it was just Kendall and Carlos.

*********************************TIME SKIP******************************************

A half hour into the drive Kendall told Logan he was bored. "Logie, I'm bored." He said resting his head on Carlos's shoulder. "Carlos, give him the rainbow fish book." Logan instructed. Carlos grabbed the book and gave it to Kendall who rejected it lazily. "Never mind, I'll sleep instead. He threw his arm around Carlos's stomach and buried his head into Carlos's neck. Logan sighed. He kinda missed that right now. After all he was bored himself. Carlos whined and shifted. "Logie, he's making me hot!" Carlos said irate.

Logan smiled. "Sorry bud, you know Kendall's a cuddler, now stop shifting before you wake him up!" Carlos stopped instantly and opened his window. "Fine." Carlos mumbled.

A few minutes later Kendall rubbed his eyes and said, "Logie, I gotta go pee." Logan looked over at Kendall who was rubbing his eyes while bouncing his leg. Logan let out a breath and James asked, "Do you want me to go to like a fast food joint?" Logan wearily nodded. James took the fast food exit and pulled into MacDonald's. Kendall jumped out of the car and Logan got out. He held out his hand for Kendall to hold and he led him into the cool restaurant. Kendall quickly read the signs and rushed into the boys' bathroom. Logan walked after him. Kendall was already unzipped and doing his thing. Logan walked over to the paper towels and wet it with cool water. He was so hot. He dabbed his neck and face with it and waited until Kendall finished up. Kendall walked over to the sink and pressed the soap dispenser. Apparently Kendall thought this was great fun and overloaded his hand with the sticky substance. He let it drip out of his hands into the sink and restarted the process. Logan laughed as he remembered his childhood. He led Kendall's hand to the sink and washed his hands for him because Kendall still wanted to play with the soap. Logan washed Kendall's face afterword because he was all sweaty. Kendall sighed in content as they headed back to the car. Carlos was in the front.

"Dude!" Logan yelled.

"What Kendall makes me hot when he sleeps on me." Carlos said bluntly.

Logan made a face at Carlos and got into the car. Kendall instantly lay back down on Logan's shoulder and threw his arm around his waist. Logan groaned as he opened a window. But that just made Kendall get impossibly closer. He muttered "its cold, Logie." Logan draped an arm around Kendall as James drove off again.

*************************TIME SKIP************************************************

When they pulled up to the beach Logan gently tried to pry Kendall off of him but every time he got him just a little bit off Kendall would latch himself on again. Logan finally got Kendall to wake up and Kendall looked excited as he saw the sand and the water. "Logie, I wanna go in the water!" Kendall said breathlessly. Logan nodded nervously and tried to give Kendall a convincing smile.

When they got to the beach it wasn't that full and Logan thanked the gods in heaven that he wouldn't have to worry about people stepping all over him. Kendall whined and pulled Logan's hand. "Come on, Logie I wanna go to the water!"

Logan got Kendall's swimwear and pointed to a changing shack. Kendall ran happily to the shack and opened the door and impatiently waited as Logan loped to where he was.

Logan got in the shack with Kendall and pulled off his shirt. Kendall giggled uncontrollably. "Logie, stop staring." Kendall said trying to cover his body. Logan softly stopped him and kissed his lips only intensifying a little. Kendall kissed back and that made Logan happy because usually he would just let his lips be raped by Logan. Logan smiled happily with himself after they had broken apart and sat down motioning for Kendall to go. Kendall shook his head making the frown on Logan's face appear. Logan was concerned; Kendall had never acted that way when he was bathing him. Kendall looked down and whispered to two words that made Logan furious with him for the first time; "I'm ugly." Logan tried to stifle his gasp of anger. How could Kendall say that about himself? He was gorgeous! Logan desperately looked for something to write to Kendall but Kendall already beat him to it. He handed Logan the note which read: 'I was thinking about that thing that happened to me and I remember how they called me ugly along with other things. Do you think I'm ugly Logie?' Logan looked up at Kendall who had his head down biting his lip nervously awaiting Logan's answer. Logan didn't answer instead he crashed his lips to Kendall's once again only except it wasn't slow, passionate and filled with love it was fast, hot and filled with…anger. Anger that Kendall thought he was ugly when he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Once Logan broke off the kiss, he shook his head and Kendall smiled. He reached out for a hug and Logan brought his body closer to Kendall's. Kendall clenched onto the back of Logan's shirt as if he were struggling not to cry. He sniffled a couple of times and released his hot breath on Logan's neck. Logan hugged back until Kendall was ready to let go. Kendall slowly took off his pants and changed into his trunks. He smiled happily and said "Your turn Logie." Logan got flustered. But he did it for Kendall.

When they came out James and Carlos had already set things up. Carlos was trying but failing at setting up a beach umbrella. "James, babe could you at least _try_ to help me?" Carlos whined angry with the umbrella. James came over and tried to help Carlos but the umbrella refused to open. Carlos sudden tripped on the leg of the umbrella and sent him and James toppling to the floor, they left a mess of sand as they got up quickly to recompose themselves.

"James." Carlos whined.

"Carlos." James said in the same voice. "I tried to help."

"Well try harder, babe." Carlos pouted. "Please for me." He stuck out his bottom lip and gave puppy dog face. James wasn't breaking. "Nope." Carlos grinned and walked over to him and whispered something in James' ear making James blush. But he wasn't backing down. "Nope." Carlos took his hand and dragged him to a shack and Logan grimaced. He quickly pulled Kendall along and sat on the towel.

"Logie!" Kendall whined desperate to get to the water.

"Hold on Kendall!" Logan yanked Kendall's arm impatiently trying to get the sun block on him.

When Logan finished he brought Kendall to the water. Kendall ran happily there laughing like a maniac the whole way.

When he got to the water he went in waist deep and called Logan over.

Once Logan stepped foot in the water he wanted to leave. It was freezing! But it was such a warm day and he couldn't leave Kendall alone so he went in waist deep too.

"Logie I wanna swim." Kendall said.

Logan shook his head. Kendall frowned and went in neck deep. Logan began to panic because every time he went closer to Kendall he would just back up. Logan called Kendall frantically over but Kendall backed up even more. Logan tried to grab Kendall's arm but Kendall harshly yanked it away causing him to fall. He let out a startled shriek before going under.

Logan stood there for a moment in shock and fear. Then he sprung into action and dove under the water. He tried to locate Kendall's body but he couldn't. The waves were crashing against his face and his lungs began to sear with pain. He went for air and dove under again he saw an arm in the distance and tried to reach it but the waves pushed it further. He saw Kendall frantically struggling to get out of the water; his eyes were wide as he sucked in more water. Logan burst forward as a rush of adrenaline hit him. He grabbed Kendall's arm and brought him out of the water. Kendall gasped and choked and coughed. He gasped "Logie" over an over and over again. Logan swam with him back to shore, a few people shocked at the display. Logan ran and got a towel for Kendall and pushed him to the shacks.

Logan glared angrily at Kendall who was still coughing wildly. He gurgled and spit up water and Logan patted his back as he spit out the rest of the water. After he sat down heavily on the shack's bench and breathed heavily. Logan continued to glare. "Logie?" Kendall whimpered in question. Logan was furious. Kendall could've gotten _killed_! How could he be so careless? Logan loved Kendall with all his heart and Kendall was about to throw it away because he couldn't swim! Kendall asked Logan's name repeatedly. Logan ignored him. He's never been mad at Kendall before._ Ever_. But now he was just so angry. Emotions flooded his body as he shook. He shook out of rage, sadness, regret but he mostly shook out of love.

Logan sat down willing himself not to cry. Kendall saw this and shrunk into his towel. He didn't mean for this to happen. It just did. He just wanted to scare Logan into letting him swim but he didn't know it

Would end like it did. He wanted to leave Logan but his feet wouldn't move. His mind couldn't function. Kendall bet that Logan wanted him to die. He started to cry. He's never cried so hard before but he did. He rocked back and forth and gripped onto the towel he wanted so desperately to be Logan. His throat hurt from swallowing all that salt water and his arms were numb because he flailed so much. He wanted Logan to wrap his arms around him and hold him like he was never gonna let go. He wanted Logan to kiss him and put his nose in his hair. Kendall wanted to reach his arms out but knew Logan wouldn't take them. He wallowed in his misery and finally he just decided to get up. He was going to find Carlos. He shakily got up and left Logan who was pinching the bridge of his nose. He hoarsely called out Carlos's names and when he found him, like usual he was intensely kissing James. Kendall whimpered and clenched his towel tighter around him burying his eyes into his shoulder. Carlos and James stopped instantly and Carlos slowly made his way to Kendall who had started to shake with sobs again.

Carlos looked at James and back at Kendall. Logan was always with Kendall. _Always._ But now where was he as Kendall cried. Kendall reached his arms out trying but failing miserably. "Uncle Carlos." He cried. Carlos rushed over to him and wrapped his arms around Kendall. Kendall's head fell against his shoulder as Carlos rubbed his back. To Kendall the arms didn't feel the same. They felt familiar but not the same. He missed the soft good smell Logan always had on him. He missed the place in Logan's neck that his head fit so perfectly into. Now as Carlos held him he could feel the vibrations of Carlos talking. James went to go find Kendall. Carlos sat wit Kendall and held him close. Kendall gripped onto the towel he was holding. Soon his cries died down and it was just incessant whimpers and sniffles.

Kendall felt somebody walk in. it was somebody familiar. He looked up and it was Logan. He had tears in his eyes. "Oh Kendall, baby." Logan said he pulled Kendall up and Kendall let out a weak squeak of surprise. He felt the arms that he had been waiting so long for wrap around him. Carlos and James left. Kendall shivered as the warm sun began to slowly leave. Or that's what he felt like. He felt Logan's arms wrap tighter around him. Logan brought them to the floor so that Kendall's head was against his chest. Kendall shivered again and Logan took James' towel and wrapped it around Kendall. Kendall ceased to shiver and he began to breath evenly again. Logan lightly scratched Kendall's back. Kendall loved that feeling. Logan would always do that whenever he had a nightmare or was upset about something. Kendall closed his eyes and tried to focus on Logan's heartbeat. It was Kendall's constant lullaby.

*******************TIME SKIP******************************************

Logan felt himself being shaken. He grumbled. "What the fuck, let me sleep."

"Dude, we're leaving now." It was Carlos. His voice was gentle and smooth and just hearing it made Logan want to sleep more. "Talk more your voice is smooth." He told Carlos. Carlos laughed. "Logie, you can confess your undying love for me after." We're going to a hotel, James is too tired to drive back home plus traffic is awful." Logan shifted but felt weight on him. He looked down tiredly and saw Kendall asleep on his chest. Kendall's ear was pressed against Logan's heart. His arm was wrapped around his towel. He shivered every now and then and let out a sigh. Logan gently got up and picked Kendall up with him. Kendall wrapped his arms tighter around Logan's waist. Carlos led them to the car where James was putting their stuff into. He let out a loud yawn. He tossed Logan a blanket. Logan's clothes were still wet and he started to shiver along with Kendall. Once they got into the backseat Logan draped the blanket over him and Kendall and brought Kendall to his chest once again. Kendall still shivered and Logan rubbed his back. Kendall was still in only his trunks Logan observed. He felt Kendall's back in which bones popped out of. Goosebumps rippled across his skin. Logan looked into the night that had darkened. He pulled Kendall impossible closer. Kendall grumbled Logan's name, "Logie, please forgive me?" Logan looked down at Kendall and realized that he was still asleep. He continued to watch Kendall as they sped down the highway.

*******************************TIME SKIP****AT THE HOTEL*****************************

When James made a reservation they all piled into a two bed room. Logan looked at James in disbelief. But all James did was wink. Kendall was still rubbing his eyes. "Logie, I'm cold." Logan ruffled Kendall's hair with the towel and took out a loose comfy shirt. He slid it onto Kendall and gave Kendall sweat pants to change into. When Kendall finished he sat on the bed and said "Logie, now I'm hungry." Logan smiled and grabbed a sandwich which neither Kendall nor Logan ate. "Ooh." Carlos said as he dove to Logan's sandwich and took a bite. Logan glared playfully at Carlos. "Dude I love you but not enough to appreciate the fact that you bit off half my sandwich." Carlos smiled. "I have a big mouth." Logan snorted "You can bet your bubbly ass on it." Carlos glared. "James likes my bubbly ass, in fact when we do the deed he's always saying how he would…"

"_Please_ do not finish that sentence." Logan interrupted. "I walked in on you guys once in my guest room; I do not need a memory. When you decide to be horn dogs again let Kendall and I know. I don't need Kendall seeing you rats hump each other into next week." James laughed as Logan bit into his sandwich. "Logie, I'm pretty sure you enjoyed the show." He grabbed Carlos's butt and Carlos squawked in surprise spitting out the piece of sandwich he was chewing. "James, dammit! I was enjoying that!" Carlos picked up the piece and chucked it into the trash. "Sorry Carlitos, I couldn't resist." James said smirking. Logan gave Carlos half of his sandwich, "Here, it's to show my 'undying love' from earlier." Logan said making air quotes. Carlos laughed and took the piece which he shoved into his mouth, "Sorry Logie but I'm taken." Logan faked disappointment, "Boo-hoo now I'm stuck with that cute, funny, adorable, sexy, loving, fun, hot guy over there." Logan said pointing to Kendall. "Did I say hot and adorable?"

Kendall lifted up his head when Logan pointed to him. Logan looked over and once again saw Kendall stuffing his face with a sandwich. His mouth looked virtually pregnant. Logan smiled as he went over to wipe Kendall's face. Kendall enjoyed every bit of it. "I want soda." He said after he finished swallowing. Logan handed him a soda and Kendall drunk it down. He smiled and started to laugh. Logan frowned, confused.

"Logie, you look silly." Kendall said pointing to Logan who had ketchup smeared on his face. "Let me get it." Kendall said. He stood up and licked the ketchup off and said "You taste good, Logie." Carlos laughed. "I'll bet he does doesn't he?" Carlos laughed and Logan flushed.

Kendall rolled on the bed and did summersaults, jumped on it, kicked his legs, and laughed. Logan thought this was the beginning of a sugar high. "Logie, come join me!" Kendall screamed. He giggled and did another summersault. Logan shrugged his shoulders "What the hell?" He ran over to the bed and bounced on it with Kendall latching onto his hands. Logan laughed along with Kendall and when they finished they plopped on the bed and breathed heavily, still giggling. "Logie, now I'm tired." Kendall said rolling over to Logan's side. Carlos and James changed and got into bed. James shut off the lights. Logan called over, "Try your best not to be horn dogs okay?" Carlos laughed and said "We promise." Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall and Kendall put his head into Logan's neck. "Logie, do you forgive me?" Logan only kissed him in response. Carlos heard the sound of a kiss and shouted "AWWWWWW!"

Logan muttered "Shut up Carlos."

"Make me." Came Carlos's voice across the room.

Logan smiled and motioned for Kendall to follow him. He tiptoed and pounced on the bed along with Kendall and tickled Carlos. Carlos's laugh rang out and James groaned. "Logan!" "I'm getting my revenge." Logan shrieked. The room was dark and Logan saw James attack Kendall. Now it was Kendall's laugh and Carlos's laugh which put together was really, really loud. "Get off of my sweetheart!" Logan pounced on James and that gave Carlos the perfect opportunity to attack Logan. Logan laughed and fell on the bed trying to gently kick Carlos off. When they finished Logan grabbed Kendall and went back to their own bed.

Logan heard faint kisses and muttered "Horn dogs."

Carlos said, "You said to try not to be horn dogs. You didn't say we had too and frankly I love being a horn dog."

Logan muttered something and Carlos said "You're just lucky Kendall can't hear you at night."

Logan's eyes widened. Oh no had he had inappropriate dreams?

"You can bet your ass on it." Carlos said mimicking Logan in a girly voice.

"I don't talk like that." Logan shrieked. But he was so shocked that he actually _did _sound like that.

"Harder, Kendall, harder." Carlos sniggered as he repeated Logan.

"Carlos!" He shrieked as Kendall hid his face into Logan's chest.

"What!" Carlos asked in the same voice.

"Stop it!" Logan said.

"No." Carlos said he mimicked some other things that Logan had said. "You've been a naughty boy Kendall." Carlos howled with laughter and Logan felt like strangling him in the dark. "What are you going to do spank him?" Carlos said, "you kinky asshole."

Logan heard a smack and Carlos yelped. "James did you just spank me?" Carlos asked in bewilderment.

"Yup because you're being a naughty boy, now leave Logan and his kinky wet dreams alone."

Logan snickered. Until he heard, "I kinda like that." Logan frowned.

"Carlos you're such a fucking horn dog." Logan began to rub Kendall's back because he was getting restless.

"Look who's talking, Mr. Kinky over there." "Are you going to tie me up?" Carlos laughed.

"I think you're a kinky horn dog." James muttered. "Am not." Logan could tell Carlos was blushing all the way from there. "He so is." Logan said.

Shut up Logan."

"Make me, kinky horn dog."

"He can't make you be quiet but I can make him be quiet." James said. Logan could hear the smirk in his voice.

Logan heard Carlos say obscenities as James said something to him.

"Fine," Carlos muttered "I'll shut up."

Logan smirked as he tightened his hold on Kendall. Kendall sighed in response and clenched Logan's shirt. "I love you, Logie." Logan said "I love you too Kendall" and kissed his head. This turned out to be the best beach day ever.

**A/N this was eight pages! It took me four hours to write. I hope you guys like it. I'll be updating Tough Love tomorrow. Review because I worked hard today! I tried to make it with drama, fluff, romance…yeah all that good stuff. I will look at my P.M's tomorrow to steal ideas. P.m. me! How did you like it. Review and give me an idea for tomorrow's chapter. First one to review, I'll dedicate the chapter to them and use their idea. Get thinking!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey it's been a while I'm so sorry but things happen right? Here we go! I'll do Tough Love tomorrow only because I like the idea I have for this chapter. Here's Chapter 10 of Save Me. Twenty more chapters to go!**

Chapter 10 save me

After leaving the hotel James dropped Kendall and Logan back home and went back to his place with Carlos. Logan sighed. It was only eleven thirty and Kendall was wide awake. Logan wrote him a note telling him to go pick flowers for him. Kendall happily nodded and walked out the door. Logan watched him from the window as he did the dishes. Kendall sat in the dirt and scoured for flowers. He finally gave up and just rolled on the floor giggling like a maniac. Logan laughed. Kendall was always happy. Everything was going good until Kendall decided to make a mud pie. He got a clump of moist dirt and rolled it around in his hand until finally he got the thing all over him. Logan watched in awe and horror as Kendall went over to a fallen bee nest. He yelled from the window for Kendall not to touch it but Kendall picked it up and shook it.

Horror struck Logan as the bees flooded Kendall. Kendall had a look of pain and shock on his face he tried to swat them away and Logan faintly heard him calling his name. Logan rushed outside and grabbed Kendall and ran back to the house with him feeling sharp pains with every step he took. He sat Kendall on the chair and Kendall was wheezing he was rocking back and forth and he was holding his throat. He was crying and coughing and it took a split second for Logan to realize Kendall's throat was closing…

****************************TIME SKIP*****************THE HOSPITAL*******************

Logan was along side Kendall on the hospital bed. The doctors gave him strong allergy doses because of how much he was stung. Kendall lay on the bed watching the doctor talk to Logan.

"You're very lucky Mr. Mitchell; he could've died if you came in a minute later." The doctor looked at Kendall and smiled. Kendall smiled back and waved at Logan. Logan felt tears come into his eyes. "I was just so panicked and I didn't know what to do and he collapsed and...Oh God." Logan was breathing heavily now and pinching the bridge of his nose. The doctor put a reassuring hand on Logan's arm. "You did the right thing, son. Just be happy you did it on time." Logan nodded and said "Can I take him home?" The doctor looked at Kendall. "I want for him to stay overnight just so I can run a few more tests." He'll be out bright and early." Logan nodded. "Can't I stay overnight with him?" The doctor grimaced before shaking his head. "I'm afraid not. There will be some things that might be uncomfortable to watch." Logan nodded. He was nervous; Kendall has never been without Logan in his life. The doctor excused himself with promises to be back. Logan went over and sat on the bed with Kendall. Kendall arranged himself so that he was lying on Logan's chest. Logan kissed Kendall's forehead and Kendall smiled. Logan wrote a note saying 'Kendall, I'm so sorry, it was my fault.' Kendall frowned. "Nothing is ever your fault, Logie. I shouldn't have picked it up." Logan smiled and kissed Kendall again. Kendall smiled. He ran his fingers on the red bumps on his arm. The swelling had gone down but Kendall still had rashes all over his body along with some bumps.

Just as Logan settled in, James and Carlos burst through the door. Carlos looked panicked and James looked worried. Once he saw Kendall he ran over to him and attacked his face with a million sloppy kisses. Kendall laughed and shrieked "Uncle Carlos, you're getting my face wet!" Carlos finally breathed evenly and attacked Logan. "What happened?" He looked venomous. Logan explained the story ending in tears. "It was my entire fault." Carlos softened up. "Oh, Logie." He wrapped Logan in a hug. Logan felt good being the one held for once. Once Carlos let go he said, "None of this is your fault. Is Kendall okay now?" Logan nodded sitting back on the bed with Kendall. "But the doctors want to run a few more tests and it requires him to stay over night."

Carlos grimaced like the doctor had before denying his request. "That's going to be tough on Kendall." Carlos said looking at Kendall who was resting his head on Logan's shoulder. He was currently drawing something and when Logan looked to see what it was, Kendall hid the notebook to his chest and smiled saying "Not yet, Logie."

When Kendall finished he handed the picture to Logan. Logan felt like crying at what he saw. Kendall drew Logan a flower. It had no color though since Logan didn't bring anything in his panic. It said 'To Logie, since I couldn't pick you one. I'm sorry.' Kendall drew a frown face next to the I'm sorry part. Logan hugged Kendall and kissed his head for the millionth time that day. Logan drew a smiley and said that's okay.

Carlos fidgeted in his chair. "Logan." He whined. "You know I can't sit for long, let's go for a walk around the hospital or something." Logan scowled at Carlos. "I'm not going anywhere without Kendall." Carlos smiled "You must really love him." Carlos said and the words hit Logan like a ton of bricks because he really did.

******************TIME SKIP*****************VISITING HOURS OVER*****************

When the doctor told Logan the visiting hours were over he kissed Kendall and told him everything was going to be okay. Kendall tried to grab Logan. "Logie." He whispered. Logan turned around and his heart shattered. Kendall was trying not to cry. He knew what was going to happen. Logan told him the whole thing. Kendall tried to get up and leave with Logan but the doctors pushed him back onto the bed. Kendall pouted and crossed his arms. "I want Logie." He stated firmly but Logan knew he was ripping at the seams. He asked the doctors just exactly what they were going to do.

"Well we'll being a series of tests. You said you found him on the street didn't you?"

Logan nodded.

"Well we'll do a rape kit, test him for STD's and a couple other blood work tests then he should be all set for tomorrow."

Logan grimaced. He'd already told the doctors Kendall was raped and/or molested. He guessed they just wanted to do a DNA sample or some crap like that. Before he left he gave the doctors his cell phone number in case something went wrong.

Carlos picked Logan up outside of the hospital and drove him home. Logan really missed Kendall until then he was fine being alone but something about the absence of Kendall's presence really distressed him. Carlos looked over at Logan who was staring at Kendall's flower picture grievingly. "Dude do you want to sleep over my house tonight?" Carlos looked at his best friend as he nodded. "I'd like that Carlos." Carlos made a U turn and drove back to his place. He dropped the keys near the fruit basket on his table and called James. Logan gave a small smile. When was James not with this dude?

James greeted Logan and asked Carlos what the matter was with him. Carlos explained and James nodded giving Logan a small hug. "He'll be great." James said. Logan smiled and nodded he just hoped so.

**(Time skip)** While Logan was in bed he thought about, well you guessed it: Kendall. He loved the way Kendall's blonde hair tickled his nose at night when he cuddled on his chest and the way Kendall was never afraid to try new things. He missed how Kendall always had that faint baby scent even though Logan washed him with Axe shampoo and soap. He especially missed how Kendall said 'I love you' every night before he went to bed and the way he would mumble and smack his lips and Logan missed his laugh and shrieks whenever he tickled him.

'Damn, Logan' he thought, 'you've only been away from him for five hours he'll be fine. But he couldn't help it. He incessantly rolled over trying to find a good position. Finally he got up. He needed a drink. When Logan padded softly into the kitchen he heard Carlos' giggles through the other room. That giggle always meant they were about to do the deed. Logan grimaced and tried to speed up the process. But he spilt the juice on the floor. He whisper-shrieked "Damn, damn, damn!" he cursed his clumsy hands and messily wiped up the juice but it was too late. Logan could hear Carlos moaning all the way down the hall. Logan grimaced and got his juiced and tried to shut out the sound of it. He grabbed his phone on the way back. Geez how could those two do it? It was like every night with them! Logan would like to wake up with an innocent mind but James and Carlos constantly pissed on that chance. Logan shuddered at the memory when he walked in on James and Carlos. How was Carlos so energetic after? He scowled again when Carlos told him James thought he put the energizer bunny to shame. But Logan did agree with that. As he was ranting and raving in his head about Carlos and James' sex life his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Mr. Mitchell come quick, Kendall is out of control! He's ripping out all the shots the doctors are giving him and hitting them. We sedated him once but he's awakened and we can't give him any more and since our doses are already so strong, we can't give him more."

Logan was already throwing his clothes on. "I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and rushed to James and Carlos's room. He cursed the image he was about to see and swung the door open. Carlos and James shot up. "Dude." Carlos said slightly annoyed, "You _hafta _knock." James was too far away to be angry. Logan practically screeched what the phone call had said to Carlos and James. Carlos and James shot out of bed and much to Logan's relief they had boxers on. Carlos got dressed while Logan ran outside. He tapped his foot impatiently on the sidewalk and Carlos and James came stumbling down the steps. Carlos was there first and shouted for James to hurry up. "Babe, come on!"

James was out of breath. "I'm coming!" once he got to the car he said "You're like a damn energizer bunny on crack!" How can you…"

"No time!" Logan squealed with impatience. Carlos snickered. "You squealed." He said as he got into the car. Logan slapped his head and said "No time Carlitos!"

When they got to the hospital Logan rushed into Kendall's room and Kendall was still thrashing about. There were tons of doctors every where trying to calm him down. The main doctor spotted him. "Mr. Mitchell please try to calm him down!" Logan pushed pass the doctors and took Kendall's thrashing body into his arms. He kissed his temple which was wet with sweat. Kendall was panting and he stopped all of his previous activities. He clung onto the arm around his waist and said "Logie?"

Logan turned Kendall's face to look at him Kendall smiled and melted into Logan's embrace. He started to breathe evenly and Logan rubbed his back until he was calm enough so half of the doctors could leave. Logan stopped when Kendall relaxed his grip somewhat.

"What other tests do you still have left?" Logan asked rather impatiently.

"We still have to do the rape kit and he needs a sleep study to see if he needs a therapist of some sort." Logan frowned. He knew how the rape kits worked. What was the point of sticking a cotton swab up your ass? He figured he should stay for that. "I'm staying." He said firmly. The doctor slowly nodded. "Be my guest."

"We'll be performing the procedure now. Please tell Kendall to sit on the bed and spread his legs a little." The nurse will be here in a second." Logan wrote a text to Kendall since he didn't have the notepad with him. Kendall slowly did so and frowned. He looked up at Logan with curious eyes and Logan hoped that he didn't get any flashbacks.

When the nurse came in Logan instantly liked her. She had bouncing brown curls and she was thin and friendly. She gave a little wave to Kendall before roughly explaining the process to Logan. Logan nodded and she lifted up Kendall's legs and spread them on the bed. Kendall whimpered and Logan squeezed his hand. The nurse pulled out a cotton swab and lifted up Kendall's gown again before inserting it. Kendall squeezed his eyes shut and wiggled in discomfort. He squeezed Logan's hand before the nurse pulled out and put the cotton swab on a tray. She took another one and stuck it in Kendall's mouth coating it with his saliva. She threw it on the tray again before piping up. "Done!" She patted Kendall's hand and gave a warm smile. "Bye guys." She said and left the room. Kendall quickly closed his legs and blushed. Carlos and James made their way in. "How was it?" Carlos asked.

"It ended up being fine." But can you believe they decided to run all of these tests after the bee stings? Couldn't they just run it when they gave Kendall his flu shots?" James chuckled. "They're doctors Logan, trust them."

*********************TIME SKIP…MAN THAT'S MY FOURTH ONE!***************************************************

When they got ready for the sleep test, Logan rubbed Kendall's back to make him fall asleep. Kendall gripped onto Logan's shirt and fell asleep. The doctors hooked something on him before asking Logan to sit in a separate chair.

After five minutes Kendall started to stir and whimper in his sleep. Logan watched uncomfortably and shifted. He watched Kendall and heard him mumble things before starting to get louder. Logan saw how he reached to his side for him. "Logie." He felt around the bed and tossed again. Logan kept watching. He looked at the doctor as if asking if it was okay to touch Kendall. The doctor gave an annoyed sigh before nodding. Logan shot out of his chair and rubbed Kendall's back once again before the doctors sighed and said "Mr. Mitchell, you can go home now." I'll give you the reports in two to six weeks. You may take Kendall too, my work here is done." Logan woke Kendall up and Kendall looked around furrowing his brows in confusion before a nurse came in and disattached the things on Kendall. Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and all their things before exiting.

When they got to the car, Carlos and James were waiting and when they hopped in Kendall fell asleep immediately but not before saying, "I love you, Logie, I want pancakes for breakfast tomorrow and I hated being without you in the doctors." Logan smiled because he knew that he couldn't be without him either. He kissed Kendall's head. Carlos looked at Logan and said "I'm tired." He looked at James and James smirked at Logan. Logan said "That's the first, you damn energizer bunny." Carlos sleepily smiled before saying "I told you, I put the energizer bunny to shame."

Logan smiled before saying "That's only cause you're on crack." Carlos gave a small laugh before saying "At least I'm not a chick." Carlos playfully retorted.

"At least I…" Logan started. "I have nothing good to say." He frowned and said "I'll get you one of these days Garcia." Carlos chuckled "Not in a million years, Mitchell," Carlos said as James pulled up to Logan's house.

**A/N The ending was soooo crappy but I didn't have anything else. I'm just happy to update after SIX WHOLE DAYS! You can just say it's your punishment for not giving me five reviews! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey everyone! Man I guess my punishment got me the reviews I wanted. LOL I took the advice of Jamie and decided to get Logan to do some sign language. I mean it is important. Thanks for all the reviews I got a surplus and like Jamie, feel free to critique me and give me ideas except not so harsh, I'm fragile. : P On with the story!**

**Chapter 11 save Me**

Logan wearily searched his computer for the third hour that evening. He wanted to learn sign language and it was quite apparent Kendall knew quite much. Logan memorized the basics "Are you okay." "Do you want juice or food?" "Hi." "Bath time." "Bed time." "I love you." He signed 'I love you' most often to Kendall. Kendall smiled for the third time that night as Logan signed something new to him. "You're cute." Kendall signed something back and said, "You're cuter." Logan laughed and exited the computer. He was done for the night. He instantly signed to Kendall "Bath time." Kendall frowned and crossed his arms. He shook his head and said "Nope." Logan gave him the stern face. The face that Kendall always hated and made him cowers slightly. Logan hated using it but sometimes Kendall was just too darn stubborn. Kendall signed "Okay." He loped off unwillingly to the bathroom.

Logan met him in the bathroom and stopped trying to receive something in his memory. He messily signed to Kendall "Do you want to do it yourself?" Kendall frowned and shook his head. "I want you to do it for me."

Logan smiled and headed to the tub where Kendall was. He turned on the water and made Kendall get in. Kendall hopped in and Logan began the usual process to taking Kendall a bath. He grabbed body wash and squirted some onto a towel before proceeding to wash Kendall. Kendall played with the ducks like he always did and started a new game. He started slapping the water. Logan wearily watched him. Kendall slapped the water making a 'PLAT' sound. Logan slightly pushed Kendall's body to turn and face him and Kendall turned around continuing the game. Logan winced as a bit of water hit him. He patted Kendall's hand and shook his head. Kendall frowned again. "Meany." He pouted. Logan smiled and soaped Kendall's hair. Kendall made his hair stick up all over the place and he giggled. "I look like a clown." He said. Logan laughed and rinsed off his hair before finishing off with his 'privates.' He tapped Kendall signaling him to get up and Kendall got up while Logan wrapped him in towel.

Kendall soon threw the towel off upon entering the room. He plopped on the bed waiting for Logan to give him his clothes for the night. Logan pulled Kendall up by his arm and put the shirt over his head. Kendall's eyes were gray with boredom and Logan smirked knowing just what to do. He pushed Kendall onto his back and tickled him. Kendall's laugher filled the room and Logan smiled getting off of him. When he looked into his eyes they had once again taken their emerald color. Kendall put his sweat pants on which were warm due to the fact Logan just got them from the Laundromat. He hugged his body and sighed and Logan realized he hadn't made dinner yet. He fumbled trying to remember the sign for "Are you hungry?" Kendall nodded eagerly and ran into the kitchen sliding on his socks.

Logan grinned and followed him. When he got there Kendall was already pulling out a box of Chicken Nibblers. He pointed to it and took out the soda. He put thumbs up signaling this was what he wanted. Logan made quickly with this info and threw the chicken nuggets into the oven. He washed a couple of dishes before putting his and Kendall's on the table. There was a knock at the door. Logan looked at his watch as he headed to the door, who would visit him at this time?

When Logan opened the door he wasn't shocked to find Carlos there. He was frantically searching his pockets. Logan gave him a look of question. Carlos looked up and said "I lost my credit card." Logan nodded and let Carlos in. He looked at Kendall whose eyes brightened up at the sight of Carlos. "Uncle Carlos!" Carlos dove in at Kendall and kissed the top of his head. "Hey little buddy!" Kendall smiled. He groaned in impatience and his stomach agreed.

Carlos looked at Kendall's stomach like a monster was in there. He pressed his ear to Kendall's stomach which growled in anticipation. Kendall giggled and said "There's a monster in my tummy." Carlos nodded smiling at him.

"Dude, he's hungry aren't you gonna feed him?"

Logan sighed in annoyance. "I know how to take care of somebody, Carlos."

"Whatcha making?" Carlos peered eagerly into the oven. He squawked in excitement when he saw what it was. "Can I stay over? You make the best chicken nuggets in history!" Logan laughed and nodded.

"I'll set the table for one more." Logan was surprised when he didn't see James. "Where's James?" Carlos told him that he was visiting relatives for the week. Logan sighed. "Now the energizer bunny can take a break." Carlos smiled and nodded.

Kendall went into the bed room and bought The Rainbow Fish out with him. Carlos nodded towards the book. "What's with him and that book?" Logan looked at Kendall who was lying on the carpet of the living room floor. He was smiling happily at the book flipping through it. Logan shrugged. "I don't know whatever makes him happy is fine with me." Carlos smiled. "AW Logie is in love." Carlos said noticing the way Logan looked at Kendall. "Why can't you show him how much you love him?" Carlos winked. Logan shrieked in discomfort. "Carlos! I wouldn't even think of doing that with him. He's too cute for that. But one day he did get a 'problem.'" Carlos looked at Logan in disbelief.

"And you didn't tell me!" Carlos hit Logan grinning at Kendall. "That's my boy!" he waved at Kendall and gave him thumbs up. Kendall smiled and did the same thing. Carlos laughed. "That's how you know he's a man."  
>The oven dinged and Logan got the chicken nuggets out. Kendall got up from the floor and ran to the table taking a seat next to Carlos.<p>

Logan gave everybody their share and Carlos dug in. "Hmm…this is so good, Logie." Logan smiled. Kendall reached his arms out for the soda and Logan made a sign saying "Eat first." Kendall pouted and stuck a nugget in his mouth. Carlos laughed and tapped Kendall. When Kendall looked at him he opened his mouth and told Kendall to copy. Kendall opened his mouth and Carlos shot a chicken nugget in his mouth. Kendall laughed. "Again, Uncle Carlos!" Carlos grinned and did the same thing until Kendall's chicken nuggets were finished.

Kendall pointed to the soda once again and Logan poured him a cup. Kendall greedily drunk his soda and burped. Logan looked shocked at him. Kendall grinned and said "Excuse me, Logie and Uncle Carlos." Carlos laughed. "Geez you're going to turn him into a goody two shoes."

"He needs to have manners." Logan said finishing his nuggets. "Are you sleeping over tonight?" He asked Carlos already knowing the answer.

"You bet!" Carlos said. "I wanna see what you make for breakfast because this was fucking good." Logan beamed at Carlos.

"Dude, its just nuggets." Logan said blushing.

"Correction my dear, girly friend, the best chicken nuggets ever made." Carlos grabbed a soda and headed to the couch flipping channels. Logan dragged Kendall along with him and they both plopped on the couch, Kendall immediately put his head on Logan's shoulder and threw his arm around his stomach. Carlos flipped the channel to the movie _Jennifer's Body _the only reason Carlos wanted to see that movie was because of Megan Fox. He still thought that she was hot for a girl. Logan groaned. "Dude, can we not watch a scary movie for once?" Carlos sighed. "Fine but only because of Kendall over there."

He changed the channel to SpongeBob just as the opening credits were flashing on the screen. Kendall squealed with joy and settled in to watch. It was the episode with the fleas. Logan groaned. He hated this episode. It was just so gross!

When they came to the part where the fleas hatched Kendall squeaked "EW!" He covered his eyes like he did when he saw the couple on television. Logan grimaced. Every time he saw that he just wanted to throw up. Carlos changed it. "If I keep watching that shit, I'm gonna throw up." He kept flipping until he saw the show _Guy Code_. Logan groaned in annoyance. Couldn't Carlos pick a show that _wouldn't _corrupt Kendall's mind? Unfortunately, the episode was the one where they were showing different ways to get off. Logan winced. "Dude that's so gross!" Logan put his hand on his forehead.

"It's not like you don't do it, thinking about Kendall." He smirked. Kendall however was engrossed into it. Logan flipped the channel. "Carlos, I love you but do you have to take about sex _all the time_?"

Carlos grinned. "It's my specialty."

Logan groaned before getting up. He quickly signed to Kendall, "Bed time." Kendall grinned and grabbed Logan's arm. Carlos went for the guest room.

When they got to the room it was hot and stuffy. Kendall frowned and took off his shirt and pants. Logan did the same. They hopped into bed and Logan made his hands in the prayer motion and Kendall knelt beside the bed. Logan's mom always used to make Logan pray before bed time. Logan always used to do it but has been neglecting it lately so he decided to teach Kendall how to pray. They've been doing it for two nights now and Kendall was getting the meaning.

Logan prayed for a better job, more food, and more strength to take care of Kendall and he prayed for people who were like Kendall to find a good place like Logan's with somebody who loved them. Logan signed the last of the prayer to Kendall"…and I pray that I and Kendall are together till the end." Logan motioned for Kendall to go and Kendall prayed out loud. "Thank you, God for giving me Logan, Uncle Carlos and Uncle James but mostly for Logan because when I had no where to go, he gave me a home, love and hope. I thought I was going to die in the streets but you sent Logan to me to save my life and I'll be grateful about that forever. I hope we are together till the end. Amen." Kendall grinned and looked up at Logan who was tearfully smiling back. They got into bed and Logan kissed Kendall and gave him a hug. Kendall said "What I prayed was true, Logie. I don't want to be anywhere else. I love you." Logan pulled Kendall closer and he rubbed his back. Kendall sighed happily and fell asleep.

Logan thought the prayer he's wanted forever was finally answered. Somebody to love.

A/n Hope the ending wasn't too crappy. Review!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey everyone! I'm so happy you liked the last chapter! I don't know about the smut though. I definitely will post something but I'd have to do collaboration with somebody because my smut is fucking **_**awful.**_** But in this chapter Logie will feel a little compelled and…CAN'T TELL READ THE STORY!**

**Chapter 12: Save Me**

Lately Logan has had more desire for Kendall then he should have. But hey it's normal right? The boy has been living with him for six and a half months and he's crazy hot. Of course Logan's hormones would kinda be raging the hell out of him.

And it was weird because the simplest thing Kendall would do would have Logan racing to the bathroom in five seconds leaving a dazed Kendall behind.

On the couch Kendall approached Logan slowly sitting next to him on the couch. Logan usually watched medical shows and forbade Kendall to see them. Logan shut the television off and signed to Kendall "Are you okay?" Kendall nodded then he said "Logie, are _you_ okay because every time you see me you rush to the bathroom." Logan nodded but Kendall didn't buy it. He stood up and threw a leg over Logan's lap and straddled him. Logan squeaked. He could feel that stupid feeling again. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's back and rested his head in the crook of Logan's neck. He whimpered "You would trust me enough to tell me wouldn't you Logie?" Logan furiously nodded.

Kendall trailed kisses on his neck and his face and Logan wanted to stop him but…it felt so good. "You can tell me, Logie." Kendall said still trailing kisses on Logan's neck. Logan moaned and kissed Kendall messily and gripped onto Kendall's shirt. Kendall got more intense with the kiss and opened his mouth inviting Logan in and Logan happily slipped his tongue in and when Kendall moaned in pleasure Logan realized he shouldn't do this and though he really didn't want to, he stopped Kendall. He signed "I can't its inappropriate." Kendall huffed and flopped back on the couch. "Logie," he whined "You think everything is inappropriate for me." Logan shook his head. "I let you see kiss scenes now." He signed. Kendall pouted, "That doesn't count!" Logan tried to sign this but he felt like he was doing it wrong. "There are something's I don't want you to know yet. Like sex." Kendall looked curious "What's sex?"

Logan signed "I don't want you to know that yet." Kendall frowned. "Fine I'll just ask Uncle Carlos."

Logan stopped him immediately he frantically signed "Please don't ask him, it'll mess you up forever." Kendall laughed. "Uncle Carlos is funny, why can't he tell me?"

Logan frowned deeply at Kendall making him slightly shrink. He signed warningly, "If you ask Uncle Carlos, I'll make you sleep in the guest room." Kendall had a mortified look on his face. He jumped back on Logan in the same position as before and mumbled against his neck, "Fine I won't ask Uncle Carlos."

Logan kissed Kendall's head. He lifted Kendall's head to sign "Are you hungry? James and Carlos will be coming for lunch." Kendall squealed "Uncle Carlos!" "Uncle James!"

Logan went to go make grilled cheese sandwiches. He got out the bread and put them in the oven since there were a lot of people. He had to make four sandwiches and eight slices of bread. As he was toasting them he wiped Kendall's face to make it more presentable. Kendall squealed as he saw Carlos and James' car. He pointed to the car out of the kitchen window and Carlos looked out and waved.

Two seconds later there was a bang at the door. Logan opened it and Carlos chirped "Hey _lo-vers_!" "Kendall!" He kissed the top of Kendall's head and Kendall smiled. He hugged Carlos and whined, "Uncle Carlos, Logan is being mean to me." Carlos frowned at Logan. "What did you do to him?" Logan held his hands up. "Calm down, he's just saying that because I won't tell him what sex is." Carlos sniggered. "Sex is when a guy puts his di…"

"CARLOS!" Logan yelled."You know when I walked in on you two that one time?" Carlos nodded. "YOU _KEPT GOING_ EVEN AFTER I WALKED IN!" Carlos laughed. "Calm down, Logan, those are awesome memories."

Carlos was a new beginner in sign language and said most of the things he wanted to sign wrong. "Just take Kendall into the bathroom and wash his hands." Logan said. Carlos grabbed Kendall's hand and left.

Logan looked wearily at James. "Do you see what I had to deal with every day before you came along?" James laughed nodding. "Those two are so cute." Logan nodding smiling "But they annoy the crap out of me sometimes." James laughed again. "You should see Carlos, he's way worse at home then he is here. I would say he's polite." Logan scoffed. "I didn't think Carlos could get any more '_polite'_ then he already is." Logan snickered. James went to the fridge and took a stem of grapes before popping one into his mouth. Logan instinctively opened his mouth for one. James threw one and it landed with a 'pop!' in Logan's mouth. "Score!" Logan said putting his hands up.

Carlos laughed as he walked in with Kendall. "I totally saw that." Logan put his hands down and opened the oven putting cheese on the bread. Kendall's stomach growled he placed his hands on it. "I'm hungry." He said.

"Logan, why did you tell Kendall if he asked me about sex you'd make him sleep in the guest room?" Logan slapped his forehead. He angrily signed to Kendall, "Kendall what did I say about asking Uncle Carlos!" Kendall shrunk, "You told me not to." He whimpered a little. Logan signed "And what did you do?" Kendall shrunk even more, "I asked him." His eyes were big and watery filled with sadness. "Do I have to sleep in the guest room tonight?" he asked. Logan nodded. "That's your punishment." He signed to Kendall. Carlos frowned. "Hold on, Logie don't do that to him." Logan snapped at Carlos "And why the hell not?" Carlos scowled. "It was my fault I didn't know he wasn't supposed to ask."

"But Kendall did." Logan said. "The hardest part for anybody, I especially, is punishing who they love but I have to follow through."

They ate the meal in awkward silence and Carlos and James left quickly barely saying good bye.

Kendall avoided Logan for the rest of the day and Logan almost regret giving Kendall the punishment but he had to follow through didn't he?

*************************TIME SKIP*********************************************

As Logan washed Kendall for bed, Kendall didn't play in the tub. He wearily looked at his duck and pushed it so it swam across the tub. He let his arms go limp as Logan washed the rest of him. Logan signaled Kendall to get out of the tub and Kendall stood up and wrapped the towel around him. He walked out and Logan followed behind. He wanted so bad to take the punishment away but he had to follow through. Kendall disobeyed him and needed to know that even though punishment wasn't a picnic in the park, it structured who he would become later in the future. (**A/N my words of wisdom**.) Logan helped Kendall into his shirt and Kendall put on his pants and boxers by himself. Logan signed to Kendall "Good night, say your prayers before bed time." He led Kendall into the guest room.

The sheets were washed because of Carlos and James' sex fiasco. Logan tucked Kendall in and kissed his forehead. Kendall whimpered, "Logie." Logan turned around and signed "I have to punish you Kendall."

Kendall turned away from Logan and faced the other wall. Logan winced and shut the light and the door.

In Logan's room he shut the light and the door. When he got into bed he instantly felt something was missing. He already missed Kendall and he couldn't bear to be without him but as he said for the thousandth time that day, he had to follow through. He silently consulted his mother. "I hope I'm doing the right thing, mom."

He focused on trying to go to sleep but it was just so hard without Kendall's warm body pressed against his. Without him, it felt cold, helplessly cold. Logan sighed in annoyance. "_You didn't have to punish him but you did_!" he said in his mind.

*************************TIME SKIP 3 HOURS***************************************

Logan couldn't believe his stroke of misfortune. Why couldn't he sleep without Kendall? He's done it before! For like fifty years and why was it so damn difficult when he wasn't with him? He decided to get out of bed and get some juice. When he got the fridge, he opened it and got his favorite soda and shut it lightly. Maybe he would just peek in to see how Kendall was doing.

When he got there Kendall was tossing and turning and he had taken his shirt off. His hair was matted against his forehead and his chest and stomach shone with perspiration. He kept saying something inaudible and he found a good position and stayed there. Logan silently watched him sleep to see where this would lead. He watched as Kendall's chest rose and fell. His body was wet from sweat and the open window curtains only made it look ten times hotter. But Logan wasn't here for that. He kept watching

Kendall and he stirred slightly and whimpered something that Logan barely caught but he caught it. "Logie, I'm sorry."Logan kept watching as Kendall tossed and turned for another round. Logan heard a sob and Kendall sat up. He wiped the sweat off of his body frustrated and whimpered again. "I want, Logie." He cried softly and it broke Logan's heart to know that he was the cause of it. He sniffled and leaned against the headboard looking out of the window. "God, if you see Logie, could you please, please tell him I'm sorry or help me sleep because I just can't…" Logan felt his heart break into a million pieces. "I'm so stupid." Kendall said angrily. "Why doesn't Logan just get rid of me?" He didn't turn once where Logan was. Logan now felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest and stomped on. He also noted how Kendall called him "Logan" instead of "Logie." He finally made his way over to the bed and sat on it.

Kendall whipped around and tears filled his eyes. "Logie, I'm so sorry I should've listened to you. I want to sleep with you again because I just can't do it. I've been tossing and turning for five hours now and I'm really tired, I just want to scream." He laid his head on Logan's chest and said "Please. Anything but this." Logan gripped onto Kendall and wiped the sweat off of his body with his discarded shirt. He kissed Kendall's sweaty temple as Kendall began to sag in his embrace. Logan shifted and Kendall grabbed onto his nightshirt turning his knuckles white in the dark. "Don't leave…" his voice faltered as he tried not to give in to sleep. Logan soothed him and Kendall's eyes drooped. He nodded but didn't sleep. "Logie…" Logan signed him, "I'll be right here when you wake up." Kendall hesitantly let sleep take him. He got closer to Logan and Logan looked out the window at the moon glaring above them.

"Thanks mom." He said as sleep took him too.

**A/N so there you have it. Who knew that Logan wasn't really gonna follow through? LOL I knew. REVIEW! I'm proud of you guys for so many reviews. What should I do about that smut?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey everyone! I'm deciding to call this Chapter Chocolaty Kisses. You'll see why in a minute. REVIEW! I've never said this in an opening author's note before but I live off of reviews. I'm proud of anyone who wastes their time reviewing my work but I want more. I'm like a controlling bitch that's never satisfied LOL. But please….I'm getting weaker…**

**Chapter 13: Save Me (Chocolaty Kisses)**

When Kendall woke up, Logan was right there like he promised. Kendall smiled and shook Logan awake. Logan stirred gripping tighter onto Kendall. Kendall whined. Logan's eyes opened slightly and he quickly closed them trying hard to get more sleep. Kendall gave up and gently squirmed out of Logan's grasp. He rolled out of bed and padded into the kitchen. He curiously looked through the cupboards. Logan never let Kendall go to the highest one afraid that he would grab a chair and fall off. Kendall quietly and sneakily got a chair and stood on it. He saw something way in the back that lit up his whole face: Brownies.

He pulled out the box and hopped off of the chair making sure to put it back. He ran into the bed room and jumped on the bed. "Logie…Logie…LOGIE!"

Logan shot up and instinctively grabbed Kendall's arm. Kendall shrieked and said "I want brownies!" Logan sighed relieved and took the box out of Kendall's hands. He signed, "You can't have brownies for breakfast." Kendall pouted and muttered, "Yes I can." Logan sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I have to go to work at eleven o clock so I have to ask Carlos to come pick you up." Logan signed.

Kendall pouted. "I don't want you to go to work, Logie." He balled his hand into a fist and rubbed his eyes that were tearing. He hated spending the day without Logan. Logan sighed and kissed his forehead. He checked the time which was eight o seven. He grabbed Kendall's fist and led him to the bathroom.

"Brush your teeth." He signed. Kendall grabbed his tooth brush and brushed. He spit and kept brushing until the little hourglass Logan brought him ran out. He got it at the dentist when he last visited. Kendall spit one final time and washed his toothbrush. He started to undress for his morning bath.

Logan bathed Kendall and got him out of the shower. Kendall procrastinated in getting dressed. Logan signed, "Come on, Kendall you gotta have breakfast before Carlos gets here." Kendall pouted again and slowly threw on his shirt. Logan playfully glared. "I'll miss you too but if you don't get dressed, I'll be late, get fired and have no job and I won't buy food. Do you like food Kendall?" He signed in one hurried motion. Kendall nodded. "Then go faster." Logan signed.

Logan hurried into the shower and had a nice cold one because he felt groggy and still a bit disoriented. When he came out Kendall was dressed and he was sliding around the kitchen in his socks. Logan smiled and checked the time which was eight thirty. He quickly made pancakes with just a hint of cinnamon like Kendall liked it. He poured orange juice and sat Kendall down to eat.

Kendall hurried on eating the food and drank his orange juice. He ran to the couch to watch a quick episode of SpongeBob. Logan gathered his things for work and looked at the time. It was nine forty two.

*********************************TIME SKIP 10:45**********************************

Carlos rung, Logan's doorbell. Logan answered and Carlos walked in. Logan hissed, "Carlos, you're fifteen minutes late!"

"Chill, Logan, your work is ten minutes away from here." Carlos said. "Kendall!" he shrieked. He bent over and kissed Kendall's head engulfing him in a hug. "Mmm, he smells good Logie, what soap did you use on him?"

Logan looked at him in disbelief. "I'm almost late for work and you're worrying about the soap I use on Kendall! By the way its Irish Springs, Dove makes me itchy." Carlos laughed. "Let's go!" Logan said impatiently. "Wait." Kendall whimpered. Logan looked at Kendall. Kendall got the brownie mix and smiled. "Brownies?" Logan smiled back. He handed it to Carlos and said "While he's over there make him these for desert." Carlos smiled. "I guess we'll have a picnic at the park." Logan smiled too. "I'll join you if you pick me up on my break. I get twenty five minutes." Carlos nodded. "It's a date."

****************KENDALL'S POV…OMG STOP THE CAR….LOL****************************

I saw Logan and Uncle Carlos and I wish I could make out what they were saying with their lips. Carlos and Logan smiled at each other then walked out the door. I didn't want Logie to go to work. I always missed him. Whenever I was at Uncle Carlos's house, he made me sit down and watch television or take a nap. While him and James did "grownup things." Whenever I missed Logie, I would cry or make a sound and Carlos would hear me and stop whatever he was doing with Uncle James and try to make me feel better. Uncle James seemed like he was annoyed but he didn't show it well enough for me to tell. So whenever I'm at Uncle Carlos' house, I try not to Miss Logie too much. I take naps because it makes the time go faster. But Uncle Carlos always wakes me up to eat lunch.

When we got there Logan kissed me goodbye and Uncle James opened the door while Uncle Carlos leaves to drop Logie off. I shyly walked in because I've never been alone with Uncle James before. He smiled and signed "Are you hungry?" I was in complete shock because I didn't know Uncle James could sign yet. I shook my head and made my way over to the couch. I sat down and Uncle James joined me and switched it to SpongeBob. I loved that sponge. He could cheer me up whenever I was down. Or he just kept me busy while Logie took his naps. I was feeling really tired. I forgot to take my iron pills to give me strength. I had low blood or something. That's what Logie said anyway.

I yawned and was surprised when James wrapped an arm around me. I leaned into his touch. He started rubbing my back and I felt more relaxed. Uncle James' body looked cold and hard but it was actually very warm and firm. No wonder why Uncle Carlos liked to make kissy, kissy with him on the couch. I threw my arm around his stomach and felt him chuckle. I put my head in his chest and closed my eyes, getting bored of SpongeBob.

I saw Uncle Carlos walk in. I saw him mouth through the slits of my eyes, "That's so cute!" his face was awestruck. Uncle Carlos said that so often I knew when he said it. I just sighed and got closer to Uncle James.

*************************TIME SKIP BACK TO NO ONE'S POV***********************

Carlos squealed, "That's so cute!" James chuckled. "I know, babe. He's adorable." Carlos nodded in agreement. He sat on the couch next to James and watched Kendall sleep peacefully on his chest. He sighed. "How does Logan deal with all that cuteness?" James shrugged. He smiled at Kendall. "Well I'm stuck here until lunch so might as well get comfy." He smirked at Carlos. "Babe?" Carlos groaned. He hated that voice. "What do want, James?"

"A ham sandwich with cheese." James said he added, "C'mon babe, this is my second day here from when I came back from my trip. Its gonna take at least three days to get used to _this_ again." Carlos groaned. "We're having a picnic with Logan in the park in two hours. Can you settle for a coke?" James nodded as Kendall shifted on his chest. He whimpered, "Uncle James?" James gently squeezed his shoulder to let him know he was there. "I'm cold." He whispered. He shivered and tried to get closer to James. "BABE!" James shouted from his spot. Carlos whined. "WHAAT James, I'm trying here I really am!"

James chuckled. "Get Kendall a blanket please, he said he's cold." James said.

Carlos handed James his coke before playfully glaring and going into the room for a blanket. When he came back he wrapped it around Kendall's body and kissed his head. He sighed and settled in the couch.

***********************AN HOUR BEFORE LUNCH TIME! TIME SKIP*****KENDALL'S POV AGAIN***SQUEALS****

I felt my self being shaken awake. I looked up groggily into soft brown ones. Uncle James smiled at me and I smiled back. He signed, "We're going to the…" I looked confused while he told Uncle Carlos something. "…park." He finished grinning. I smiled. He must've asked Uncle Carlos how to say something. But I also squealed in joy. I quickly signed to Uncle Carlos, "Will Logie be there?" Uncle Carlos nodded and I grinned so wide it hurt. Uncle Carlos held up a pack of brownie mix. I grinned. I signed "Are we gonna make it?" Uncle Carlos nodded and motioned me to follow him.

He got out eggs and oil and a big blue bowl. He pulled out a second one from _his _cupboard. He added the two, poured a bit of water, added the oil and eggs and mixed. It smelled good. Too good. I dipped my finger in and licked it. Uncle Carlos whipped around shocked then smiled. I giggled and ran away.

A couple minutes later I asked for more and finally Uncle Carlos just poured some of the mix into a small bowl for me. I laughed and sat on the couch Uncle James attacked my brownie mix. I squealed and tried to get away from him but he managed to get a finger of it. I dipped a finger in and swiped it across his nose. He did the same and we erupted into a fit of giggles.

****************TIME SKIP STILL KENDALL'S POV*****************************************

My bowl was still more then full when Uncle Carlos pulled out the brownies. He packed some things into a basket and we headed out.

We stopped at a place and Uncle Carlos pressed the horn. Then Logan walked out! He smiled at me and I hopped in my seat. Logan opened the door next to me and kissed me, I loved Logie's kisses. He signed to me, "Is that brownie mix?" I nodded. I signed "Uncle James was very nice to me, and so was Uncle Carlos, they didn't make kissy, kissy on the couch." Logan laughed.

We got to the park and Uncle Carlos laid a blanket on the grass. We sat on it and ate and laughed. I still had my bowl which was less than half. I smeared it on my lips and looked at Logan he smiled and kissed my lips. He signed "You taste like chocolate." He grinned.

"I gave, Logie a chocolate kiss!" everybody laughed. Hmm maybe I should give Logie chocolaty kisses more often…

**A/N what did you think of Kendall's POV? Should I do more? REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I honest to God to know what I'm going to do about that smut because Kendall seems too innocent for smut. Some people want it and some people don't so what do I do? Okay…after you review put a heart if you want smut and a frownie face if you don't. Who ever has the most votes wins. But if you don't want the smut and the people who do want smut win then skip the chapter. That's all I can think of right now. Hope it works. By the way thank you to everyone who reviews. Here is chapter 14 of Save Me! **

**Chapter 14: Save Me**

Logan sat on the couch reading his medical book. Kendall was sitting next to him watching a boring animal planet channel. He yawned. Logan sighed closing his book and going to the bathroom. Kendall swiftly and sneakily followed him. It was bed time and Kendall was all set for bed. They were just watching television to kill insomnia time.

Logan didn't even know Kendall was in the bathroom with him until Kendall giggled. Logan turned around and shrieked. "Kendall, you can't follow me in here, I'm about to use the bathroom and you can't see my no-no's." Logan signed. "I wanna see your no no's, Logie." Kendall pouted. Logan squeaked. He left Kendall at Carlos's too often. He would really have to reconsider letting Carlos watch Kendall but they all knew Logan didn't trust anyone else. Logan signed "No, now please leave, Kendall." Kendall frowned. "Nope, I'm going to stay, you shouldn't be scared of me, Logie." Logan sighed and quickly used the bathroom. Plus, he really had to go. Kendall giggled. "Your no-no is big, Logie." Logan blushed. "Thanks." He signed. "Let's go to bed now." Kendall nodded and threw off his shirt and pants like he always did. He climbed into bed for the second time that night. Logan sighed and climbed into bed hoping that he wouldn't run into any more problems like that with Kendall.

******************TIME SKIP***********************************MORNING*******

Logan sighed and rolled over. He woke up bored. He didn't have anything planned for him and Kendall to do that day. He turned on the television in his room and flipped it to the medical channel. It was showing male parts…great. Kendall stirred and mumbled before slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He sat up and put his head on Logan's shoulder. Logan took note that Kendall looked a bit pale. "Logie…ewe!" Kendall looked away when a girl's parts popped up on the screen. Logan laughed switching the channel.

Logan guiltily snuck a few episodes of SpongeBob then patted Kendall's shoulder for breakfast.

He served Kendall whipped cream on top of the pancakes. Kendall messily ate as usual. Logan noticed that Kendall picked at his food instead of eating it. He was sniffling and out of focus and tried but failed to stifle a cough. Logan shot up and felt his neck with the back of his hand. It wasn't warm enough to cause concern but warm enough to give him a teaspoon of Tylenol.

Kendall refused it. "No, Logie medicine is yucky." Kendall said trying to push the arm away with the spoon. Logan couldn't sign because one arm was occupied. Finally Logan straddled Kendall and force fed the medicine into his un-accepting mouth. Kendall cringed at the somewhat metallic taste.

Logan grinned feeling his job was well done. He got a warm blanket for Kendall and wrapped it around him plopping him on the couch. Kendall whined. "Logie, I wanna go play outside." He looked like a dejected puppy. Logan signed, "No you're sick." Logan knew it wasn't going to get much worse than that but he would have to make sure Kendall drunk fluids and ate soup to make the cold go away as quickly as possible. Logan rushed around cleaning the house while Kendall watched television. When he finished he sat back on the couch with Kendall.

"Logie, I'm bored." Kendall whined leaning into Logan. Logan signed, "Kendall stop whining, you're sick and you're not going anywhere." Kendall pouted and got off the couch. Logan sighed feeling he upset Kendall and set off after him. Kendall was in a cocoon of blankets still holding his adorable pout.

"I'm sorry, Kendall." Logan signed.

"Logie is mean to me." Kendall said still pouting. Logan thought he looked adorable. He signed it to Kendall. Kendall giggled hiding his face in his hands. Logan laughed jumping on the bed with him. Logan Kendall went into a fit of coughs before settling down, sniffling. His nose was bright red. It was freezing in the room and Logan turned up the heat. He went to the kitchen and took out some chicken soup for Kendall. Hopefully it wouldn't last long. He bought the bowl back to Kendall. He whined. "No more soup, Logie." Logan frowned bringing the spoon to Kendall's mouth. Kendall scowled before opening it.

When Logan finished he called Carlos. "Hello?" Carlos's bright voice chirped over the phone.

"Carlos, Kendall is sick…" Logan started.

"What! Kendall is sick? How high is his temperature? Did you give him soup? Is he warm? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Logan sucked in his teeth. "Carlos calm down, it's just a cold I was just going to ask you if you could buy me some cough drops for Kendall and vapor rub."

Carlos sighed. "Fine, I'll be over in a few." He hung up and Logan clicked the phone shut. Carlos was such a worry wart sometimes.

Logan patiently waited for Carlos, watching stupid shows to kill a few minutes.

He heard the door open and Carlos setting down his keys. "Logan!" he called. He walked into the room to a pouting Kendall and a thermometer sticking out of his mouth. He was cocooned in a blanket. Carlos snickered. Kendall looked adorable.

Kendall's head turned and he opened his mouth making the thermometer fall out. Logan sighed in irritation. "Kendall that's the third time!" He signed and said at the same time. Carlos laughed. "Dude, chill, how can anybody _not_ be happy to see me?" he walked over to the side of the bed kissing Kendall's head. He threw Logan Twix bars which were his favorite. He gave Kendall the same thing. Kendall squealed opening the chocolate bar. Logan smiled. "Thanks Carlos." Carlos smiled in return and sat on the bed tossing Logan the items he had requested. Logan put the cough drops on the beside table. Kendall coughed again, this time wincing. "Logie, my chest hurts when I cough." He said rubbing his chest. Logan sighed. "I know, buddy you've coughed a lot today." He murmured. He opened the vapor rub. "Unbutton your shirt." He signed to Kendall. Kendall blushed. "Uncle Carlos is here." He said embarrassed. Carlos sat up. "Kendall, go ahead." Carlos signed. "I won't look." Kendall threw off his blankets and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

Logan took some vapor rub and sat on the bed rubbing Kendall's chest with it. "How is this going to help, Logie?" Kendall asked. He didn't really think that it was going to get his chest to stop hurting. Logan shrugged. Kendall waited patiently for Logan to finish then he laid down not bothering to put his shirt back on. He finished his Twix bars and sat up reaching for Carlos. "Uncle, Carlos I want more." Kendall said.

Carlos gave Kendall his Twix bar. Logan smiled knowing Carlos loved Twix bars. "That was sweet, Carlos." He said watching as Kendall gave half to Carlos. Carlos motioned to Kendall. "That was even sweeter." Logan laughed. "Sharing is caring."

"Carlos, I'm going to run to the store to get shopping. Could you watch Kendall for half an hour?" Carlos nodded helping Kendall back into his shirt. He wrapped Kendall up again and laid him on his chest. "I'm sleepy." Kendall said shifting closer to Carlos. "And cold." Logan threw on his sweatshirt and asked, "Could I borrow the car?" Carlos nodded sleepily along with Kendall. "I'll take a nap with Kendall." Carlos said. Logan chuckled, shutting off the lights and heading out.

**********KENDALL'S POV YAY!*******************************************************

I was really sleepy and Uncle Carlos signed to me that Logan went shopping. I loved it when Logie shopped. He always bought tasty things. My favorite was the cookies he always brought home. I would always sneak one when he was making dinner, but shh!

My voice felt all scratchy and it bothered me when I swallowed. I grabbed a cough drop. Logie always told me not to take medicine when he wasn't watching me but Uncle Carlos was out like a light and my throat really hurt. Uncle Carlos shifted when he heard me open the pack. He took it from me scolding. "Kendall, you're not supposed to take medicine without supervision." I frowned. He gave me one and chucked it to the other bedside table. I stuck my tongue out at him. It tasted weird…but then again all medicine does. After I finished I went back to sleep. Uncle Carlos was warm. I laughed a little before closing my eyes.

******************END OF KENDALL'S POV AWW! BUT TIME SKIP WHEN LOGAN COMES BACK**

When Logan set the rest of the shopping on the table he checked in on Carlos and Kendall. Carlos was still asleep with an arm around Kendall on his chest. Logan smiled before softly closing the door behind him.

Logan put the shopping away, the cookies in the cookie jar. He laughed softly to himself. Kendall thought Logan didn't know he snuck a cookie before dinner but let's just say Kendall doesn't tip toe as well as he thinks.

Logan got started on dinner which was Lasagna. He knew Kendall loved lasagna so much that he would eat it all day.

**************TIME SKIP WHEN LOGAN FINISHES****************************************

Carlos was the first to come stumbling out of the room rubbing a tired eye with his fist, while cutely jutting his bottom lip out. Kendall slowly followed behind. Carlos grabbed his keys ready to leave but Logan stopped him. "Wait, aren't you going to stay for dinner?" Carlos smirked. "Well if you _insist_." He dramatically said. Logan chuckled; he knew Carlos didn't have anything better to do. Kendall jumped up and down when he saw the lasagna. "Logie it's my favorite!" He squealed. Logan laughed nodding. He set the table. Carlos helped. Carlos was about to dig in until Logan stopped him. "Say grace." He scolded. Carlos pouted and said grace before quickly digging in. Kendall laughed. "Uncle Carlos got in trouble with Logie." He sang pointing. "Kendall don't point." Logan signed swatting his hand down gently. This time Carlos snickered while Kendall pouted.

"You guys are such four year olds sometimes." Logan smiled recalling a memory. One time he went to work the night shift and when he came back the house was a mess with pizza boxes everywhere and the television blaring with SpongeBob's maniacal laugh, in the middle of the mess and the maniacal laughter was Carlos and Kendall sleeping on the floor, with paint all over their faces. Logan chuckled as he dug in.

He had the best friend ever.

**A/N I thought that ended cutely. Review and I want you guys to answer with a heart or smiley face.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I decided not to write the smut only because I do think that Kendall is just too cute/ innocent for it. But can't I make it up to you in the later chapters of Be My Cure? I hope I can. Special thanks to GothBlue for making me feel like an "awesome author" in every review. I love getting reviews from you guys so keep on going. I hope you guys still love me! XD**

Chapter 15 Save Me

Kendall's cold eventually died down to an occasional cough or sniffle. So Logan went to play with him outside. Something he never did. He usually sent Kendall out by himself claiming he had to study but after the bee incident he always went outside with him even if he didn't want to.

Summer was beginning to fade, Logan could tell. But outside was still warm as ever with a comfortable breeze. Kendall lay on the grass going through the dirt and Logan did the same. Logan came across a worm and smiled going to show Kendall. Kendall shrieked and rolled away from the coiling creature. Logan laughed. "It won't hurt you, Kendall." He signed. Kendall stayed still while Logan caught up to him. He took Kendall's palm and softly laid the worm on it. Kendall giggled moving his palm.

"Logie, it tickles!" he exclaimed softly setting it on the dirt to watch it crawl. Logan watched as Kendall's face changed at every move the worm did.

"Can we keep him? Please?" Kendall begged. Logan chuckled softly before signing "Maybe." Kendall squealed in delight.

"What are you guys doing?" asked a familiar voice. Logan whipped around and found Carlos strolling over with James.

Logan slyly picked up the worm hiding it behind his back. He made a "Don't tell" signal to Kendall. Kendall giggled while nodding.

"What are you doing here Carlos? I just saw you yesterday." Logan said.

"Is there a problem with missing your best friend?" Carlos said. Logan shrugged.

"Close your eyes, Carlos." Logan said.

"What for?" Carlos said already closing his eyes.

"I wanna do something to you." Logan replied.

"Dude you really freaking have to watch how you say things." Carlos said.

Logan chuckled. "I know."

"Why the hell did you have me close my eyes…are you gonna…?" Logan face palmed. "No you ridiculous perv!"

He winked at James who smiled and nodded in return.

Logan placed the worm on Carlos's hair watching it roll around for a sec.

"Open." Logan commanded.

Carlos opened his mouth. Logan got it as he looked to James, he blushed.

"Carlos…if somebody says open, you open your mouth?" Carlos nodded. "Its James' fault. Hey how come my hair is being tickled?"

Carlos instinctively went through his hair and looked at the worm in horror as it slithered around his hand.

"OH MY GOD!" He shrieked and ran to James. "It's a snake!" he pointed to the floor.

"It's a worm," Logan said. "Read a damn book." He picked up the worm and gave it to Carlos who threw it at Logan's chest. They played catch with the worm and poked it and prodded it until Kendall sniffled.

"You're hurting it, Logie." Kendall whimpered once Logan turned around. "You're taking advantage of it because it's small and helpless." Kendall got up and ran inside. Carlos looked sad. "Is it about what happened to him?" Logan sadly nodded before running after Kendall. Carlos and James followed and sat at the table.

When Logan found Kendall he was facing away from him sniffling. Logan sat on the bed and Kendall scooted away from him. Logan felt his heart break. He didn't know Kendall felt so strongly about things like that.

Kendall continued to cry. Logan took Kendall into his arms and Kendall struggled gently. "Get away from me." Kendall cried. Logan let him go. He must've screwed up…big time.

"I was that worm, Logie." Kendall spoke softly. Logan turned to face him. "I was little and helpless and they were big and strong. As I grew up, the stuff they did to me became more awful. I ran away and I didn't know what to do for myself. I tried hard to live but I felt like it wasn't working and when you found me I felt like that day was my last…"

Logan had tears in his eyes and he didn't want to show Kendall he was crying. Kendall sat up and hugged Logan, pulling him to his chest. "Don't cry, Logie please, you're making me even sadder." But Logan couldn't help it. "But sometimes it's nice to cry." Kendall softly stroked Logan's hair.

Logan didn't want to stop crying but he did. He was supposed to be the strong one. But all supermen have their kryptonite.

Logan hugged Kendall pressing a million kisses to his ear. Kendall softly giggled. Logan signed his apologies over and over and over again, then grabbing Kendall and hugging him and kissing him again.

"I learned my lesson." Logan signed to Kendall placing a hand over his heart. Kendall smiled. "That's all I wanted, Logie." He kissed Logan softly on the lips. Logan smiled. He could tell Kendall was never mad at him; he just wanted to teach him a very sad lesson.

Kendall and Logan went outside and Carlos rushed up to Kendall and wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head, "I'm so sorry, Kendall I didn't know you felt that way." Kendall smiled. "Its okay, Uncle Carlos."

Carlos smiled gratefully hugging Kendall again.

"Guess what Uncle Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"What?" Carlos signed.

"Logie cried!" Kendall exclaimed. "I made him feel bad about what he did to the worm."

Carlos whipped around. "Are you guys dating?" Logan shrugged. "We kiss and stuff like that but I've never asked him to be my boyfriend… it's never been official."

"Well ask him now!" Carlos said. "By the way, when you guys do end up doing the deed…Kendall's so gonna top."

"Will not!" Logan blushed.

"Ask him now." Carlos hissed.

"Kendall..." Kendall nodded. "Yes, Logie?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Logan signed in question.

"What's a boyfriend…is it like Uncle James and Uncle Carlos?" Logan nodded laughing.

"YES!" Kendall squealed. "You make me very happy, Logie." Logan smiled.

"Do we get to make kissy, kissy on the couch like they do?" Kendall asked.

"…Yes." Logan signed. Kendall jumped. "Do we get to do grownup stuff now?" Kendall asked hopefully.

"No." Logan signed. "You're too young. When you turn twenty one." Kendall pouted.

"Stop, rotting his brain!" Logan hissed at James and Carlos.

James laughed, "Its Carlos' fault."

"Logie lets me watch kissy scenes now." Kendall smiled. He smiled at Uncle Carlos. He whispered something in his ear, quite loudly so to speak.

"I saw Logie's no-no's and they were big!" Logan blushed hiding his face as Carlos gawked at him.

"I bet they were now weren't they?" Carlos laughed giving James a high five.

"I had to pee!" Logan whined.

"Logie, can I ask one more question?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded.

"Do I get to see your no-no's again?" Logan turned red before answering, "When you turn twenty one."

Kendall pouted. "I'm old enough to!" He said.

"No you're not, Kendall." Logan gave him the face and Kendall pouted before getting soda. It fell out of the fridge and then Kendall went and shook it a bunch of times trying to pick it up. Logan was signing frantically for Kendall not to open it but he did and the soda practically erupted from the bottle. Kendall squeaked dropping it and the soda spun around spraying everybody full blast until it calmed down.

Logan sighed heavily. That's another thing he had to clean. He looked at Kendall who was pouting like a puppy. "Now I don't get any soda." He whined not even caring about the mess. Carlos whined.

"Damn it, Logan, you and your soda!" He was soaked as well. James frowned. "Yeah, thanks a lot, Logan." Logan chuckled.

"We're all wet here. I'll give you all something to wear." Logan headed into the room and found four pants and shirts tossing them to James and Carlos.

"You two go change in the guest room and Kendall and I will dress in my room." Logan instructed. He took Kendall's wet hand and led them to the bedroom and shut the door.

He peeled off Kendall's wet shirt and dabbed his moist skin with it before putting on a black t-shirt for him. He gave Kendall sweat pants and began peeling out of his own wet clothes and into his pajamas.

They weren't going anywhere so might as well. Kendall changed into his pajama pants and sat on the bed to wait for Logan.

Logan looked over at Kendall. He looked indescribably sexy right then but shook the inappropriate thoughts out. But he still thought guiltily, 'maybe I should buy black t-shirts for Kendall more often.'

When they went out Carlos and James was sitting on the couch with the lights dimmed they were watching a horror movie. Logan groaned at his friends' choice but sat down with Kendall anyway.

But as Kendall tucked his head into Logan's neck and threw his arm over his stomach, Logan thought, 'Maybe I like horror movies after all.

**A/N Review. Nothing much to say.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hello peeps! I've reached over a hundred reviews! I'm so happy and proud of those who reviewed!**

**Chapter 16 Save Me**

Logan sat on bed staring at the dark while gently rubbing Kendall's back. Kendall had a bad case of insomnia. Kendall lay on Logan's lap starting to lull to sleep until lightning flashed through the curtains. His green eyes shot open. Yup, it was one of those nights.

"I wish I could hear you sing, Logie." Kendall sighed attempting again to close his eyes.

Logan's eyebrows furrowed. "I've never heard singing or anything for that matter but I wanna hear your voice." Logan smiled before tapping Kendall and signing, "Maybe you can hear me." Kendall's eyes brightened in the dark. "Really, how?"

Logan thought that maybe he could see a doctor for it maybe he could get a hearing aid or something. But if anything he'd have to go next week, there was going to be a rash of storms hitting the area and tonight, tomorrow and the day after was supposed to be the worst days. Logan invited James and Carlos over only because their power was out. They would be there tomorrow. Logan just hoped Carlos could keep his hands to himself for those two and a half days.

Logan tried to rub Kendall's back again but finally Kendall just gave up completely. Logan turned on the lights and softly padded into the kitchen for some hot milk. That always got him to sleep. He heated up some up for Kendall and walked into the room. Kendall was lying on the bed kicking his legs up. Logan smiled and gently sat on the bed. He fed the milk slowly to Kendall because Kendall, plus something hot equals a catastrophic result. Kendall smiled.

It tastes good…" Lightning burst across the sky making Kendall flinch and pull the covers closer to him. He scooted next to Logan drinking milk every couple of seconds.

When Kendall finished he sighed and lay down again while Logan put the mug on the bedside table. It was quiet and all Logan could hear was soft thunder and rain drops falling heavily against the roof. It calmed him. He wished Kendall didn't only experience the scary part of storms. Maybe a hearing aid or something would be good for Kendall. He sighed before watching Kendall slowly fall asleep. Logan smiled. Yup, the milk helps.

************************************TIME SKIP**************************************

When Logan woke up it was a dull morning and it was still pouring buckets. He found it oddly soothing, the streets were quieter. Logan let Kendall sleep in. usually Kendall always woke up with Logan but this time he didn't even notice Logan shift. He got started on breakfast. It was French toast. He loved French toast it was just so good. Just then lightning ran across the sky and made Logan jump.

He heard Kendall whimper his name and he walked in. Kendall was sitting up, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand.

"Logie, you weren't there when the lightning came, I tried to reach for you and you were gone." Kendall whined as he lifted his arm up, the other supporting him. Logan sat on the bed and hugged Kendall. "I'm sorry, Kendall you didn't sleep at all last night so I let you sleep." Logan signed.

"I don't sleep well when you're not with me." Kendall sighed leaning onto Logan.

"Me either." Logan signed. Kendall smiled before sitting up abruptly. "I smell French toast!" He squealed getting up.

Logan got up with him, setting the French toast on the table for him and Kendall. Kendall dug in, Logan laughed at how Kendall got syrup all over his face in three seconds.

"I love your French toast, Logie." Kendall said.

"So do I." Carlos said as he walked in with James. Logan looked at Carlos who was soaked.

"It's raining like a motherfucker out there." Carlos said as he put his duffel bag down. James waved to Logan and Kendall and smiled. Carlos pressed a wet kiss to the top of Kendall's hair. Kendall smiled.

Carlos stole a French toast stick from Kendall. "Uncle Carlos that was mine!" Kendall pouted crossing his arms.

"Deal with it, we're family." Carlos signed laughing. Logan smiled as Kendall stuck his tongue out at him.

"James, come sit down geez you're such an outcast." Carlos said.

James grinned. "Sorry babe." He walked over to the table and sat down. There was a long pause.

Carlos burst out laughing. Logan looked at him. "What the hell are you laughing about?"

"That was awkward." Carlos said still giggling. "But no worries I still love you." He said grabbing James by the shirt and kissing him.

"Don't get too heated there." Logan scolded. "In fact, there will be no sign of affection whilst Kendall is in the room. Maybe just one peck on the lips but no major groping like you always do." Carlos grinned pulling away.

"Don't worry Logan, we'll show our love in the guest room." Carlos snickered. Logan glared.

"James go get me more syrup." Carlos said. He took some French toast from the microwave. James got up.

"Dude, you're so whipped." Logan said grinning. James blushed. "I am not. I just have nothing to do."

Logan snickered. "Sure." He said his voice dripping with sarcasm. James sat down. "Fine. Carlos go get your own syrup." He said crossing his arms and looking at Logan.

"No, babe…" Carlos whined. After a few moments he got up. He glared at Logan and James.

He chucked a French toast at Logan making Kendall giggle. "That's for making James not get my damn syrup!" he hissed.

"And you will get none of this," Carlos made Logan block Kendall's eyes. He intensely kissed him before sitting down. "For a week." James gawked. "Come on babe, you're so dramatic."

"Oh, so you're calling me dramatic now? Two weeks!" Carlos boomed.

"You won't even last two days." James said grinning.

"That's three weeks! You wanna go for four?" Carlos grinned.

"Dude, when he says he's not gonna do something, he means it." Logan said.

James' smirk only grew. "Dude, we've been through that before, he's not gonna last. Two days into it he'll be like 'Oh James, I need you, fuck what you did earlier just fuck_ me_!" He mimicked Carlos in a high pitched voice.

Carlos pouted. "I don't talk like that." James smiled and kissed him.

Kendall tugged on Logan's pajama sleeve. "Logie, my face is sticky." Logan went to the sink and wiped Kendall's face after wetting the cloth. All of a sudden lightning boomed across the sky. It was a great white flash. The lights flickered before dying out.

"Damn, man!" Carlos roared. "The only reason we came here was because or lights were out, now yours is too!" the wind blew harshly and Kendall gripped onto Logan's arm. "Logie." He whimpered.

"I'm right here, babe." Logan murmured kissing the top of Kendall's hair. "At least it's morning." Logan said.

"A pretty damn dark morning isn't it." Carlos retorted.

"Night time is going to be way worse." Logan said looking out the window.

Much, much worse.

******************************TIME SKIP…NIGHT TIME OF COURSE!************************

"Ouch, dammit, Logan watch where the fuck you put those big feet of yours!" Carlos grumbled.

"I'm sorry, I can't see!" Logan hissed venomously at Carlos. "EEP!" Logan yelped as somebody groped his rear.

He turned around, squinting at who appeared to be James. "James what the fuck are you doing to my ass?"

James winced. "Oops, sorry Logan I thought you were…"

"Me right?" Carlos glanced back. "James, I have a nice ass unlike bony Mac bones over there. " Logan glared. "Pardon me but I don't have to have a big butt." Logan said.

"Oh shit!" Carlos hissed grabbing his foot.

Logan sniggered. "That's karma." He said following Carlos through the dark. They were looking for flashlights which they had mistakenly forgotten earlier. Kendall was clinging onto Logan.

"Logie..." Kendall whimpered as lighting hit the sky again. Logan squeezed his hand. They went through the last of the drawers. Carlos squealed. "I found five!" He frowned in the dark. "Damn over prepared much?" he said tossing one to Logan and James and handing one to Kendall.

"I wonder what else you're prepared for." Logan could see his undeniable smirk in the dark.

"Shut up." Logan muttered returning to his and Kendall's room.

Logan flashed through the house while it absolutely poured out. He sighed. He got into bed with Kendall.

Kendall took the flashlight from him and shone it into his own eyes. Logan watched, in a trance as Kendall's pupils became smaller. His eyes were a spring green that Logan couldn't resist.

"I love your eyes." He signed to Kendall. Kendall smiled. "Thank you, Logie." Kendall lay back flashing the lights at random things. He giggled when he suddenly flashed the lights into Logan's eyes making him look like a deer caught in headlights. "Logie, can I have some milk." Kendall asked. Logan nodded.

"Do you wanna come; I know you're a bit scared." Kendall nodded grabbing onto Logan's hand.

As they went into the kitchen Logan pulled out ingredients before remembering that there wasn't power but something's worked. Like his stove so he just put the milk in a pot and heated it on the stove.

Carlos padded out in his boxers along with James. "Ooh is that hot milk?" He chirped looking into the pot.

"Yes, Kendall can't sleep." Logan said glancing at Kendall who was looking around with the flashlights.

Kendall squealed in delight as he saw a shadow puppet against the wall. James made a bunny and it was hopping along the light.

"Bunny!" Kendall giggled. James nodded before showing a bird. Kendall watched and laughed while Carlos and Logan chatted.

When the milk was done, Logan gave everybody a cup and the sat down.

Kendall pointed to Logan after he took his first sip. "Logie, you have a milk mustache." Logan cleaned it off with his tongue and grinned.

After everybody was finished it was just senseless chatter. They talked about their old school days, oceans, beaches, bugs. Everything that was good conversation. Kendall had his chin in his hands he was slowly nodding off to sleep. He watched as Logan and James and Carlos talked. He put his head down on the table and Logan looked over to him.

"I think the milk finally took effect." Logan smiled at Kendall.

"Yeah I'm sp tired." Carlos stood up and yawned.

"Same here." Said James getting up.

Logan lifted Kendall up into his arms throwing a good night over his shoulder. James and Carlos did the same as they went their separate ways.

Logan got into bed with Kendall and Kendall snuggled closer into his side, sighing. His warm breath hit Logan's throat. Logan soothingly rubbed his back. Finally Kendall relaxed into Logan and fell asleep. Logan sighed 'I hope this black out isn't too bad.' He thought as he went into another milk induced sleep.

**A/N I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday but you know school... I will update Be My Cure tomorrow but for now how did you like this chappie! BTW I want Kendall to hear Logan…thanks for the idea! What do you think?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hey you guys! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! The chapter where Kendall gets to hear Logan! I hope everybody wanted this otherwise I would have written it for nothing and you guys better review! By the way, who has a day off tomorrow? I'm so happy, school sucks!**

**Chapter 17 Save Me**

Kendall sat on the hospital bed impatiently kicking his feet. Logan was on the other side of the room reading a magazine on Teen Health. He looked up at Kendall. He shook his head and Kendall stopped kicking his feet. They had to make it fast because Carlos was in the car waiting for them.

"Logie, when's the doctor gonna get here?" Kendall whined throwing his head back in annoyance.

"Soon, now stop kicking in the bed." Logan signed quickly. The doctor came in just then, laughing and throwing a "Thanks Rebecca" over his shoulder. Logan heard a female chuckled in response.

"Ah Mr. Mitchell," the doctor said patting his back, "How are you today, son?" He put on his glasses.

"Fine and you?" Logan asked.

"Oh I'm great." The doctor said. "It was to my understanding that you want a type of hearing aid for Kendall is that right?" He looked up from his clipboard.

Logan nodded. "Yes that's right."

The doctor nodded. "We do have a new one that has been invented about two years ago and it has worked wonders. That is what I am giving to Kendall."

Logan nodded. The doctor however frowned. "But I'm afraid you must wait a week in order for you delivery to get here." Logan visibly shrunk. "That's okay." Logan said getting up. He shook the doctor's hands one more time. "Thanks doc." Logan said motioning for Kendall to come. Kendall slid off the bed waving to the doctor. The doctor smiled and waved back.

Carlos got out of the car once he saw Logan and Kendall approaching.

Logan started to talk but was interrupted. "Hi Kendall!" Carlos said waving to him.

Kendall waved back smiling. "Hi Uncle Carlos."

"Oh my gosh he can hear! Logie, it's a miracle! Quick, call James! We should have a party! Kendall can you hear me…?"

"CARLOS! He can't hear you!" Logan shouted opening the door for Kendall.

"Then how come he said hi to me?" Carlos asked confused.

"Because you waved, dumbass! Of course he knows what a wave means!" Logan hissed.

Carlos pouted. "Well then, Mr. Sourpuss, who the hell took a shit in your cornflakes?" He opened the driver's door to the car.

"You interrupted me before I could say anything." Logan huffed. "The doctor said that Kendall will get his hearing aids in a week."

"A week is a long time from now." Carlos whined hitting the steering wheel as he pulled out.

"Logie, how come I still can't hear anything?" Kendall was in the backseat, pouting and playing with the seatbelt that was strapped against his chest.

"Soon, Kendall." Logan signed. Kendall whined. "Whenever you say soon that's a long time from now." Kendall put his head to the side of the window. "I hate the word soon…it's stupid." He muttered.

"Kendall, language." Logan signed. Kendall apologized. "It's still stupid." He muttered under his breath. Kendall really hated the word soon.

Logan chuckled. So did he. Carlos got them burgers to make up for their disappointment.

Kendall got a large soda and fries and a burger. Which he never got. The last time Carlos bought it for him, Kendall went on a three hour sugar high that left Logan exhausted. Kendall bounced excitedly in his seat as he got the things from Carlos.

Logan looked worried as Kendall started to devour his food. "Carlos, remember what happened last time?" Logan snuck a peek at Kendall.

"Dude, relax. Kendall is older than he was then. I'm sure he can handle it. I'm going to the mall okay? James needs some new pants and shirts and so do I."

Carlos turned to the mall parking lot. Kendall was already done his soda and was throwing fries into his mouth. He ate so fast it made Logan's stomach churn to watch him.

"Kendall slow down, you're not gonna feel well." Logan warningly signed. Kendall laughed. "Don't worry, Logie, I'll be fine." Logan nodded as Carlos stopped the car and got out. Kendall took the last of his fries and shoved them into his mouth swallowing.

"Yummy." He said rubbing his stomach. Logan noticed the little wince that came with it but shrugged it off thinking the food was settling after landing so hard into Kendall's stomach. They walked into the cool mall breathing in the scent of unworn clothes and perfume. Logan smiled. He loved that store smell.

Kendall looked around in awe. "Ooh, Logie can I get that?" Kendall pointed to an expensive looking gaming system. Logan shook his head. "Not today, bud." Kendall nodded still looking around before his eyes lit up again.

"ESCALATORS!" he shrieked. "Logie, can we please go?" Logan looked at Carlos who nodded and they made their way to the escalators, Kendall skipping all the way. He giggled and passed a group of girls who chuckled and murmured, "He's so cute!" Logan smiled. "Yup but he's all mine!" he thought selfishly.

Kendall rode up and down the escalators while Carlos shopped and finally he got bored and found Logan. Logan smiled as Kendall met him at the bottom of the escalators. Carlos came back with a lot of bags and finally they headed home.

"Logie, my tummy hurts." Kendall said clutching his stomach and resting his head on Logan's shoulder. "I told you not to eat so much." Logan signed while he exhaled.

"I know but make it feel better." Kendall whined burying his face into Logan's neck. All Logan could do was sigh and rub Kendall's back soothingly.

When they got there Carlos kissed Kendall's head goodnight and make a joke about how Kendall was finally going to hear those kinky dreams he's had.

Logan muttered, "Shut up." Carlos chuckled. "In your dreams… but in your dream you're fucking Kendall." Logan blushed and kicked the tire lightly while Carlos laughed and drove off. Kendall went straight to take a nap after that and Logan quickly followed.

*****************A WEEK LATER*******************OMG!*******************************

Kendall sat on the doctor's bed yet again kicking his feet. Logan looked up exasperated and gently placed a hand on his knee. "I'm nervous, Logie. What if I can't hear you?" Kendall nervously bit his nails.

"You will, trust me." Logan signed and kissed his forehead. Kendall smiled.

The doctor walked in grinning. "Now is the time you've both been waiting for." He took out a small box and opened it. He pulled out what seemed like two little chips. He gently grabbed Kendall's chin and placed them into his ears. Logan squinted. It's like they kinda disappeared inside of his ear. He pressed a little switch and said, "Kendall, can you hear me?" Logan twitched with anticipation while Kendall sat there and finally, his whole face lit up.

"I CAN HEAR!" he shrieked. He jumped off of the bed running to me, while the doctor exited. He squeezed me tight, kissing me all over my face. "Logie, I can finally hear!" He suddenly gasped, "Logie, say something!"

"I love you." Logan immediately said. Kendall's face turned red. Tears filled his eyes. "Logie I can't believe it…" he hugged Logan another time while Logan kissed his lips. Logan was going to get one heck of a medical bill but he didn't care.

Kendall ran to the car in which Carlos was in. James was at work again. "Uncle Carlos!" Kendall shrieked. Carlos ran up and hugged him. "Hey buddy, can you hear me?" Kendall nodded against Carlos's hair.

Carlos jumped up and down and kissed him. "Finally, bud." Carlos whispered smiling against his shoulder. Kendall nodded. Good things were finally starting to happen to him.

*******************************TIME SKIP IN BED********************************

Kendall got into bed with Logan and pressed against his bare chest. "Logie will you sing to me?" Kendall asked softly, pressing his face into Logan's shoulder. Logan smiled nodding. He sung Edge of Desire. **(A/N that's the Kogan song!) **Kendall sighed contently before saying. "I love your voice, Logie." Logan smiled, still singing. He paused. "I love you, Kendall and I'm so happy I can tell you now, but when you do turn twenty one I'll show you how I love you."

Kendall nodded softly kissing Logan's throat. "I can't wait till I'm twenty one, Logie." Logan kissed his lips. "Me either, Kendall. I love you." Kendall smiled, "Say it again, Logie."

Logan smiled. "I love you, Kendall." Kendall grinned.

"Again." He said closing his eyes.

"I love you, Kendall." Logan said rubbing circles on his back.

"Again." Kendall mumbled lulling off to sleep. But before sleep could fully take him, Logan said it one more time, filled with feeling.

"I love you with all my heart, Kendall." Kendall's mouth slightly twitched, revealing a smile. Logan kissed his lips one last time before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N I hope you guys loved it. I want **_**plenty**_** of reviews. Love and peace, Hendersonluver12345.** **P.S.** **I tried to make the ending cute. Did I succeed?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hey you guys! I hope everybody liked the last chapter! Here is chapter 18 of Save Me. I was so thrilled with the reviews I got; they all meant so much to me. I love you guys! Keep doing what you do.**

**Chapter 18 save me**

"Teehee." Kendall giggled hiding his laugh behind his hands. Logan sighed.

"Kendall, you have to stay still." Logan said.

"It tickles, Logie." Kendall said giggling again scooting away from Logan. Logan was cleaning Kendall's ears with a cotton swab, leaving one ear piece in so Kendall could hear.

"Yeah, but Kendall I have to clean your ears every two weeks so that they won't get infected." Logan said attempting but failing to hold Kendall down.

"Logie…" Kendall said emitting a broken giggle. Logan pulled the cotton swab out, sighing and biting his lip.

"Did I make you sad, Logie?" Kendall asked worriedly. Logan nodded.

"I'm sorry, Logie I'll stay still." Kendall said pulling Logan into a hug. Logan smiled and got yet another cotton swab out of the pack. He made Kendall wet it with his spit before sticking it in his ear. Kendall grimaced, clenching the bed sheets.

"Ewe, its cold!" he squealed out. Logan smiled. "Just stay still." Logan instructed. Once he finished he dumped the used cotton swab in the trash and set Kendall up for the other ear.

Kendall giggled uncontrollably which made Logan giggle but he had to focus, he didn't want the cotton swab going in too deep.

Once Logan finished he patted Kendall signaling him to get ready for breakfast. Kendall got up.

"Logie…what are you making for breakfast?" Kendall asked. Logan thought for a while. "Pancakes." He said smiling. It felt so good to talk to Kendall.

"I liked it when you sang to me last night, Logie." Kendall looked hesitant. "Can you sing to me every night?" Logan nodded.

"Of course, Kendall." Logan smiled fixing the bed. "We're going to the park today so you can hear the sounds of nature." Kendall grinned.

"Really, Logie?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded. "This afternoon, after lunch."

Kendall smiled sliding on his socks out of the room. Logan smiled placing the pillow on the bed and getting the pancakes.

Logan got out the pancake mix and poured it into a bowl and adding water, eggs, a bit of sugar and cinnamon just like Kendall liked it.

Kendall smiled when he saw Logan pour the mix in, his stomach growling in anticipation.

In a matter of minutes the pancakes were done and Kendall greedily grabbed at them. Logan laughed sitting down.

Kendall finished, his face covered. "Come on Logie, I'm sticky." Kendall whined at Logan who was only on his first pancake out of two. Logan finished his second pancake quickly, putting their dishes away while Kendall raced into the bathroom. Logan wiped his mouth and followed after Kendall who was already undressed waiting for Logan.

Logan turned on the water and guided Kendall.

Kendall got into the water. Logan wasn't worried about the hearing aids which were water proof.

Kendall made splashing noises with the water playing with his ducks. Logan smiled.

***********************TIME SKIP************AFTER BATHTIME*****************

Kendall was in his black t shirt and jeans. Logan bit his lip. God he looked so good. James had nothing on him. Logan thought.

Kendall lay back on the bed. "Come, lay with me, Logie." Kendall said. Logan smiled walking over to join Kendall.

Logan lay on his back grabbing Kendall to his chest. The smell of soap flooded his nostrils and Logan sighed in content. Kendall played with Logan's fingers.

"Logie?" Kendall said looking up at Logan whose eyes were closed.

"Hmm?" Logan responded opening his eyes.

"Can you sing to me again?" Kendall asked shyly. Logan smiled. "The song you sung to me last night." Kendall said softly.

Logan grinned beginning the song. Kendall smiled and closed his eyes listening to the lyrics. Logan smiled.

Logan got to the refrain and Kendall stopped him. "Save your voice, Logie for tonight." He said getting up. Logan stopped and smiled. He thought so wrong…he had to stop hanging out with Carlos.

"Can we go to the park now?" Kendall asked hopefully. Logan nodded, "Let me finish taking a shower." Kendall nodded and laid on the bed switching it to SpongeBob. Logan got into the shower exhaling as the warm water hit him.

He soaped himself before wetting his hair and shampooing. When he turned around to put the soap in the soap holder he met two green eyes. He squealed in surprise dropping the soap.

"Kendall!" Logan said trying to cover every inch of his body. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I needed to pee, but I wanted to ask first but you were busy so I waited until you turned around." Kendall said nonchalantly. Logan scrubbed his face hard with his hand. "Yes, go pee Kendall." Kendall grinned before shutting the curtain. Logan finished soaping and rinsing before getting out.

Logan dressed up, with Kendall having his eyes closed. But every time Logan turned around Kendall would be peeking through his fingers then giggling like crazy when he got caught. Logan laughed a little at Kendall's child-like behavior.

When he finished he shut the television off and grabbed his sweatshirt. He gave Kendall his and said "Let's go to the park!" Kendall grinned.

Logan made sure the stove was off. They headed out the door into the sunny yet cool day. It was one of those days where it wasn't too hot or too cold.

The park was a block away and Kendall skipped and picked up every flower he saw. Logan smiled.

When they got there Kendall collapsed into the cool grass and looked up. He turned his head when he heard the falling of water. He gasped at a water fountain. He ran to it. Logan gave him a quarter.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" he asked.

"Make a wish." Logan said.

"My wish already came true, Logie." Kendall said.

Logan gawked. He didn't expect Kendall to say something like that. He took the quarter back and kissed Kendall softly smiling into it.

They took the forest path and Kendall smiled happily at every sound he heard. "I love the sound of outside, Logie." Kendall said running a bit ahead.

"Stay with me, Kendall." Logan said. Kendall slowed a bit but he suddenly tripped on a loose branch and went crashing down.

"Ow, Logie!" He instantly called. Logan rushed over to the boy. He had tears streaming down his face.

Logan helped him up. He checked Kendall for broken bones just in case. He did however have a big gash on his arm.

Logan quickly said, "Let's go home." Kendall nodded and they got out of the forest and took the path home.

'Well my plans were ruined.' Logan thought quickly taking the rubbing alcohol.

Kendall winced when he caught sight of it. "No it burns Logie, please…" Kendall whimpered shying away from the cotton ball full of it.

"Well its going to sting even more when the doctors have to cut off your arm so let me see it." Logan said sternly. Kendall pouted before throwing his arm to Logan. Logan rubbed it while Kendall winced, hissed and whimpered. "Ow. Logie."

"I know, baby, it hurts but stay still." Logan said finishing it up wrapping band-aids around Kendall's arm.

Kendall lay on the bed and pouted. "Now I don't get to hear outside." Logan lay next to him.

"Don't worry." They settled into sleep skipping lunch and dinner. Logan smiled, having a plan in mind.

********************************TIME SKIP…BEFORE DAWN*************************

Logan sat up and looked at the sky. The dark was fading and light was starting to show through. Logan smiled shaking Kendall awake. Kendall mumbled snuggling closer to Logan.

"No not yet, Logie." Kendall said jumbling all of it into one sentence.

Logan smiled at how adorable Kendall looked. "Wake up, Kendall I have a surprise for you." Logan whispered in his ear hotly.

Kendall giggled slapping a hand to his ear. "Okay, Logie." He said yawning and getting up.

Logan had Kendall put his shoes on and sweatshirt and they headed out. Logan grabbed a small blanket on the way out, locking the door.

When they got to their destination the sky was a tinge of blue and purple. Kendall smiled as birds began to lightly chirp.

Logan laid the blanket on the grass and he and Kendall lay on it. Logan grabbed Kendall to his chest.

While the sun came up, Logan gently began to sing to Kendall. Kendall grinned.

"This is perfect, Logie." Kendall whispered.

Logan just kissed Kendall and kept singing until the sun came up.

**A/N how did you guys like it? Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was just fucking tired! Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Hey you guys this is chapter nineteen to Save Me. I hope you guys like it and I will be updating Tough Love tomorrow. **

**Chapter 19**

After Logan and Kendall lay there for a while longer, Logan woke Kendall up and they headed home. When they got to the house Logan remembered he had to clean out his attic. He smirked to himself. Now would be the perfect time to call Carlos, when he's actually _needed_.

Logan dialed Carlos' number and Carlos answered.

"Hello, Logie!" he said cheerfully. Logan scowled. Could this guy ever get mad?

"Why the hell are you so happy?" Logan whined.

"Why the hell can't I be happy?" Carlos retorted.

"Because…look I need you at my house now okay?" Logan said.

"Okay, I'll bring James." Carlos said hanging up before Logan could protest.

Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and said, "Kendall, will you help Logie with the dishes? There are a lot of them." Kendall nodded smiling.

"Anything to make you happy, Logie." Kendall grinned. Logan passed him dishes he soaped for him to rinse. Kendall suddenly grinned and Logan knew what was coming. Kendall filled a bowl with water and threw it on Logan. Logan gawked at the warm water hit his shirt making him foamy. The floor became wet and slippery. But what the hell? Carlos was coming over anyway he could help clean up. Logan did the same and pretty soon the dishes weren't the only things getting washed.

The door opened and Logan groaned. Carlos shouted. "Hey I'm here!" he gasped at what he saw.

"Logie, you're going to ruin your tiles!" Carlos scolded reaching a hand down to help Logan. Logan grabbed his hand pulling him to the floor. Carlos shrieked before falling with a wet plop. Logan laughed. They rolled around for a few minutes until Carlos cried in a shrill voice.

"Logie, I'll leave if you don't get up and then you can clean your dusty old attic by yourself!" Logan stopped before grabbing the sink for support. He helped Kendall and Carlos up. Carlos got up wobbly and screeched before going down again. Logan laughed. He threw his head back, grabbing his stomach.

"Ah, you fucking dumbass. The floor is slippery." Logan said brokenly still laughing. He bent down, clapping enjoying the moment. Kendall chuckled and James, who had been standing watching the whole thing unravel, laughed too. Even Carlos laughed and the guy never laughed at himself.

Carlos got up. "Why the fuck do you need to clean your attic anyway?" Carlos said shaking himself off. Kendall giggled. "Uncle Carlos, you're a dog." Logan sniggered.

"You have no idea, Kendall." Logan said. They headed to the attic. Carlos motioned a wet hand towards James. "C'mon babe…you know what work on the damn social outcast thing okay?" James arched an eyebrow.

"Somebody needs some." Logan snorted. Carlos glared. "For your information it's only been four damn days. I'm not horny yet." Carlos said pouting while crossing his arms.

Logan nodded. "Okay, bud I believe you." Carlos nodded.

"You better." He said before they climbed up rusty steps. "Where have you been hiding this place?" Carlos asked. "It's so dusty." He coughed as he stepped on something that blew air.

"I needed some old medical books in here, plus I might as well clean it out." Logan said. He moved an old magazine that stuck to the table.

"Gross!" Kendall shrieked. "Logie, what's tickling my face?" He asked in disgust.

"It's a spider web, Kendall." Logan said. He brushed off Kendall's face. Kendall shook his face wiping it.

"Look, let's just clean this nasty ass place and leave." Carlos said. Logan glared.

"Watch your language Carlos." He said.

Carlos gawked at him. "_Me_? You said like three thousand bad words!"

Logan looked confused. "I did? Hmm…" Carlos face palmed.

"Shit!" Kendall said grabbing his hand away. Carlos smirked at Logan.

"I didn't say that." He said. "Logie's a bad boy."

"Kendall! Those are naughty words!" Logan said scolding him with his finger.

"But, Logie, you say it all the time when you get hurt." Kendall said blowing his finger.

"That doesn't mean you can copy, I'm older than you are." Logan insisted.

"That's not fair." Kendall pouted under his breath.

"Kendall, what did I say about talking back?" Logan sighed in exasperation.

"That it wasn't respectful." Kendall muttered looking down twiddling with his feet.

"Good, now be respectful…for me?" Logan pleaded making the puppy face.

"Okay, Logie." Kendall said still having the pout on his face.

Logan smiled, kissing him. "Good boy." Kendall grinned.

"Do we have to clean this place up?" Carlos whined throwing his head back.

"No…I guess we can do it some other time." Logan said sighing at the ocean of mess.

"Woo-hoo!" Carlos said. "I'm out of this rat hole." He made quickly down the stairs. Logan chuckled.

"Dude, he's not gonna last." Logan said to James.

James looked skeptical. "This is the longest we've gone…dude I'm losing it." He said frantically.

"You mean about that sex thing?" Kendall asked innocently. Logan stared with his mouth open.

"Where are you hearing this stuff?" he asked in utter disbelief.

"I was sleeping on you and I heard Uncle Carlos call you to talk about it." Kendall said. "Uncle James…does sex feel good?" Kendall asked.

"_Don't_ answer that question." Logan warned him. James nodded. "You'll find out when you're older." James said grinning at Logan. Logan nodded not realizing the look James was giving him. Kendall giggled.

"It's a fun game, Kendall." James said winking. Logan hit him on the shoulder.

"Y-you know what? Go find that undercover horn dog of a boyfriend; he's probably jerking off in the bathroom!" Logan said while covering his face in frustration and annoyance.

James nodded smiling. Kendall grinned. "I'm going to play the game with you Logie!" he said doing a happy dance.

Logan chuckled. "Yeah in like four years!" Kendall frowned. "You make it sound so far away." he whined.

"Can't we just do it earlier…like tomorrow?" Kendall squealed. Logan shook his head.

"Nope, when you turn twenty-one." Logan stood his ground. Kendall whined.

"Kendall, I need to have the talk with you first." Logan said dreading the moment.

Kendall looked confused. "What talk…about sex?" he said. Logan hated the way Kendall just threw it in the air.

"Yes…I'll do it tonight." Logan took a deep breath before leading Kendall out of the room. He was _**so**_ dreading the moment but he had to get it out of the way…plus he's a doctor he had to explain this.

When Logan went downstairs Carlos was smirking. "You're gonna give him the talk?" Carlos asked laughing. "You won't be able to, you like to stutter and scratch your arms a lot when it's awkward." Carlos said laughing, shaking his head at the thought.

Logan snorted, "I can too." Carlos nodded. "Okay bud I believe you." He said turning Logan's words from earlier against him. Logan sighed.

"Let's just have sandwiches shall we?" Carlos nodded.

********************************TIME SKIP********************************************

Carlos and James left arguing about who was going to last the longest. Logan definitely knew it was going to be Carlos and that scared him considering Carlos was the king of all things horny.

Logan cleaned a bit around the house. Including the big puddle they had left from earlier. He was going to let it evaporate but after falling in it several times and having Kendall ridicule him after each time he decided to clean it up.

Logan gave Kendall his shower before putting SpongeBob on for him and settling down to read his medical books. Little did he know Kendall was looking over his shoulder.

"EW!" He shrieked covering his eyes. There was yet again a picture of a naked woman, except more graphic. Logan arched an eyebrow.

"Kendall that's what girls look like." Logan said.

"What are those balloon things?" Kendall asked pointing to the chest of the female. Logan tried to stifle the laugh that crept up on him.

"Those are breasts, Kendall." He said. Kendall nodded. Logan turned the page.

"That's what you look like, Logie!" Kendall said pointing to a picture of a naked male. Logan inhaled deeply.

"Yes, Kendall that's what I look like." Logan said closing the book. "You're too curious sometimes, Kendall." Logan said shaking his head.

"Curiosity killed the cat!" Kendall giggled falling onto his back. He suddenly sat up.

"Logie does that mean I'm going to die?" Logan face palmed.

"No, Kendall." He said reassuringly.

"Good then I can be as curious as I want!" Kendall said.

"Oh no." Logan thought as Kendall laughed again. Maybe they would have the talk another time…

**A/N how did you like it? Ah Logan and his awkward self ha-ha. It's been a while review my lovies! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N hi guys this is the chapter where Logan gives Kendall the talk. Hilarity may ensue depending on your sense of humor. And please tell me that while reading **_**any**_** of my stories you at least cracked a grin or smile.**

**Chapter 20**

Logan was at the store with Kendall buying clothes for him. Logan hated clothes shopping but Kendall needed a new pair of jeans and a shirt. When they made their choice of clothing to buy, Logan headed out. He bought Kendall a lollipop just for kicks and they drove off. Logan borrowed a rental car for the week because he was just so tired of walking.

Kendall giggled as flies came and flew out. The leaves were starting to change color but it was still hot as hell out there.

"Baby, you want a smoothie?" Logan asked briefly shooting his glance towards Kendall.

"Yes, please Logie." He said grinning. Logan turned into McDonalds and waited a long time in line for their smoothies. He sighed in relief as they got their smoothies. The cashier smiled and closed the window and Logan sped off.

"Logie, I just wanna drive." Kendall said drinking his strawberry smoothie and licking his lollipop.

"Drive where?" Logan asked.

"I don't know I just wanna go for a ride." Kendall said as if he couldn't dumb it down anymore. Logan nodded and they started to drive.

Kendall soon finished his lollipop and started to drink his smoothie.

"Logie, where are we going?" Kendall asked. Logan furrowed his eyebrows, frankly he didn't know, he was just, driving.

"I'm taking you for a drive to explore." Logan said. Kendall nodded. His eyes glimmered when he saw a huge ocean view. It looked beautiful it looked like somebody filled up the whole ocean with glitter.

"Logie I want bubbles." Kendall said. Logan sighed.

"Why are you so random?" He asked Kendall.

"What does random mean, Logie?" Kendall asked.

"It means you switch subjects a lot." Logan said.

"I want bubbles, Logie." Kendall said throwing his head back, sighing.

"Later, Kendall." Logan promised. Kendall nodded. He put a hand on his stomach wincing.

"What's the matter, baby?" Logan asked worriedly.

"Logie, my tummy hurts." Kendall said wincing again.

"I don't think your stomach agrees with whipped cream." Logan confirmed. Every time Kendall had something with whipped cream his stomach would hurt and he would get sick. That's why Logan stopped putting whipped cream on his pancakes even though Kendall begged him not to, he didn't pay attention to Kendall's drink and that's probably the first thing Kendall devoured.

"No, whip cream is good, Logie." Kendall said.

"Yeah but not for you." Logan said. He easily turned around.

"We'll go home, okay?" Logan said. Kendall nodded uneasily closing his eyes. Logan sighed; he'd have to pay more attention next time.

When they got home, Kendall's eyes bulged open; he rushed inside and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Logan knocked on the door. "Kendall you alright?" he asked.

"Yes Logie, I'm fine." He heard Kendall's muffled voice from the bathroom.

"Will you let me in?" Logan asked. He heard a flush and a spit and running water. The door opened and Kendall was red.

"No more, whipped cream, Logie." He said sighing. Logan nodded.

"I'm going to take a nap, Logie my tummy still feels weird. Sleep with me?" Kendall asks extending his arm.

Logan nodded kissing, Kendall's temple. They got to the bedroom and Logan didn't feel like napping so he sat, with his back against the headboard and Kendall lay on his chest. He whispered sweet nothings to him until he fell asleep. He mumbled a lot in his sleep. Logan observed.

Kendall looked so innocent in his sleep, how was Logan to ruin all of that with the talk? He sighed. Kendall would still be the same, just more eager to play the game. Logan chuckled. You've got to know the rules before you play a game right?

Logan sat and thought of ways to tell him. He knew Kendall would shriek in disgust after he saw what it was all about. He laughed to himself remembering Kendall and the woman's balloon things.

He traced gentle patterns on Kendall's back. The phone rang suddenly and Logan jerked a little in surprise. He answered and it was Carlos.

"Hello, Logie…I'm pretty sure you know why I called." Came Carlos' smug voice through the phone.

"You won the bet didn't you?" Logan asked rubbing Kendall's back as he shifted.

"Damn straight." Carlos whooped on the phone.

Logan pulled the phone away from his ear. Carlos started blabbering excitedly in Spanish. He did that when he was excited. When he calmed down Logan said, "I didn't understand a damn word you said."

"You don't have to; the only thing that matters is that I won!" Carlos squeaked.

"What happened?" Logan asked eagerly wanting to know.

"Today, I was cleaning the house…" Carlos began.

"Neat freak." Logan snorted through the phone.

"Logan shut the fuck up; I wanna talk about my victory." Carlos hissed.

Logan put his hands up in surrender even though Carlos couldn't see him. He placed them gently back on Kendall. "Continue." He said.

"Okay so as I was _saying _before I was _rudely_ interrupted…" Carlos said.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"I was cleaning the house and James was watching television and I 'dropped' my paper and bent down in front of him to pick it up and he lost it…just like that." Carlos said proudly.

"That was the best sex ever." Carlos said sighing dreamily.

Logan grimaced. "I bet it was." He said sarcastically.

"See? I told you my ass was worth something." Carlos said. "Now, where's my other baby?" He cooed on the phone.

"He's sleeping on me." Logan said smiling down at Kendall.

"Awe." Carlos said. "Did you give him the talk yet?"

"No…how should I do it?" Logan asked.

"Use things…and don't forget about the good part when you stick you're…" Carlos giggled.

"Stop that!" Logan hissed. He could be listening. Kendall's a light sleeper."

"Well let's just hope he doesn't wake up on your kinky dreams." Carlos snickered loudly.

"Yeah…" Logan said. Kendall mumbled before plopping his head into Logan's lap. Logan squawked.

"What the hell was that?" Carlos asked.

"Kendall just put his face in my lap." Logan said.

"Oooh I know where this is going…" Carlos said. "Call me back." He said hanging up. Logan cursed his friend before hanging up too.

Logan tried to move Kendall but Kendall wouldn't budge.

"No, Logie…" Kendall moaned before moving.

"Kendall how are you feeling, babe?" Logan asked softly stroking his hair.

"Good, Logie. I want water." Kendall said frowning at the bad taste in his mouth.

Logan nodded getting up. Kendall followed him and sat down on the table. Logan grabbed a bottle of water also. He sat down and twiddled with his thumbs.

"Uh, Kendall…as you grow up there are some things you need to know about." Logan said. Kendall nodded.

"Like sex." Logan continued already feeling his nerves and muscles tensing. Kendall giggled.

Logan took an apple and an orange. "This apple and this orange like each other very much…and they want to show their love and not only say it." He made the apple and orange touch.

Kendall laughed. "That's silly; Logie…apples and oranges can't have _sex_." Kendall said as if Logan were the dumbest person in the world. Logan nodded.

"I know just pretend its me and you." Logan said. Kendall nodded.

"I want to be the apple!" he shrieked. Logan sighed.

"Kendall just listen and yes you can be the apple." Logan confirmed. Kendall nodded again.

"How do you have sex, Logie?" Kendall asked. Logan winced. He went inside of his room and grabbed his medical book.

"You see this?" Logan asked pointing to the male's…you know what.

Kendall nodded. "You have that and so do I." he grinned at Logan.

"Yeah, now the male has to get aroused." Logan said.

"What's that?" Kendall asked cutely cocking his head to the side.

"When down there gets…" Logan said willing for Kendall to get it.

"OH…I got that once!" Kendall said.

Logan nodded. "Then you put that into that." Logan said pointing to the male's rear.

Kendall furrowed his brows. "How? It won't fit." He said.

Logan sighed. Could Kendall get anymore curious?

"You'll see when you're older." Logan said.

"Does it feel good?" Kendall asked.

"Yes." Logan said. "It feels really good." Kendall grinned.

"Okay, Logie." Kendall said. Logan sighed in relief. He was glad he didn't have to tell Kendall about STDs and stuff like that. That would be a little much for him.

Logan sat on the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose. Kendall came and sat with him, kissing him.

"Don't be worried, Logie." Kendall said.

"I just didn't wanna tell you yet." Logan said sighing.

"Why not?" Kendall asked already knowing the answer.

"You're too young." Logan said grinning.

"As if I didn't hear that before, Logie." Kendall said resting his head in the crook of Logan's neck.

Logan turned on the television and flipped it to the medical channel. A woman was on the hospital bed. Logan looked curious as he turned up the volume. The woman spread her legs and screamed and Logan quickly flipped the channel cursing the irony of it.

"What was wrong with her, Logie?" Kendall asked softly.

"She was having a baby." Logan said.

"How did she get it?" Kendall asked. "And how does it fit inside of you?"

Logan groaned. "That's part two after sex." Logan said.

Kendall nodded against Logan's neck. "Logie?" he asked.

"Hm?" Logan replied.

"I still wanna have sex but I don't wanna have a baby." Kendall giggled. Logan grinned.

"You're still not gonna until you turn twenty-one and you won't have a baby only girl's do." Logan said.

"Well it stinks to be them." Kendall said.

"Yeah it does." Logan laughed. He kissed Kendall's lips.

"Logie?" Kendall asked again. Logan raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Kendall what is it now?"

"When Uncle Carlos said that I was gonna top, what did he mean?"

"Nothing, Kendall and I'm going to top." Logan said.

"Okay Logie." Kendall said burying his nose deeper into Logan's neck.

There was a long silence.

"Logie?" Kendall asked giggling. He knew he asked a lot of questions.

Logan laughed. "Yes Kendall." He said.

"How come you keep saying my name in your sleep? And you say bad words too, Logie." Kendall said.

Logan face palmed. "Kendall…please don't tell Uncle Carlos."

Kendall grinned. "You know I will, Logie." He said laughing.

Logan nodded. Kendall couldn't keep a secret to save his life. "I love you, baby." He said kissing Kendall.

"I love when you call me that, Logie." Kendall said. Logan laughed.

"I know that's why I keep saying it." Kendall kissed Logan back. "I love you too, Logie."

"I love it when you call me Logie." Logan said.

"I know that's why I say it." Kendall said.

Logan laughed, attacking Kendall with kisses while Kendall giggled his head off.

Kendall was never going to stop being innocent.

**A/N so that was it! How did you like the talk? Kendall asks a lot of questions don't he lol. And Carlos won the bet can you believe that? Who wants me to update Closed Book tomorrow?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N hey this is an update of Save Me. Thanks for reviewing and I know the talk was short but it got done and that's all that matters. Teehee XD. Oh and to Rebecca, I know I realized that mistake too but just pretend it didn't happen lol. So here is chapter 21 of save me.**

**Chapter 21**

"Wait, wait what did he say after that?" Carlos asked throwing back his head, howling in laughter. Kendall proceeded to tell him and that only made Carlos gasp harder for air as he laughed.

"Ah, damn Logan you're gonna fucking kill me." Carlos sighed wiping a stray tear from his eye.

Logan laughed softly. "It just sort of happened, I guess it's not like I prepared myself with pictures and everything. I just told him." Logan said.

"Well it sounds interesting." Carlos said snickering. Logan slapped his face in embarrassment. It's not like he meant to make it sound so awkward it just came out.

Kendall giggled. "It was kinda weird though…sex sounds weird." He confirmed with a twisted face.

"It is, that's why you should wait." Logan said.

"Don't listen to this bag of cement, you should do it when you're ready it feels REALLY GOOD." Carlos said adding emphasis on the good.

Kendall blushed. "Do I get to see, Logie naked…and his thingy?" he asked hopefully.

Carlos nodded winking at Kendall. "You sure do." Kendall clapped his hands together.

Logan sighed. "Where's James anyway…he's the only mature one." Kendall pouted.

"I can be mature, Logie." He said crossing his arms.

"Yes but you're cute when you're not, baby." Logan said in a baby voice kissing Kendall. Kendall giggled.

"You're funny, Logie." He said. Logan smiled. He sat down next to Carlos.

"Congratulations on winning the bet, Carlos." Logan said. Carlos beamed.

"Logan I gotta tell you; I was getting really horny." Carlos whispered loudly. Logan grimaced. "Just looking at James was like watching a fucking porn movie." Carlos said.

"Logie, what's porn?" Kendall chirped. Logan slapped Carlos.

"See what you started?" he whispered. Carlos nodded smiling. "Go ahead, Logan explain it."

Logan shook his head feeling his face heat up again. "He's a little too young for that…" he said.

"Am not, Logie!" Kendall pouted again.

"Don't talk back, Kendall." Logan said for the millionth time. Kendall nodded still holding the somewhat permanent frown on his face.

"He's too cute." Carlos said leaning back in his chair to press a kiss against Kendall's hair. Logan smiled. He thought about that everyday.

"Yup and he's all mine." Logan said grinning while Kendall laughed before he gasped.

"Can I have some of that pie in the oven?" Kendall asked; his face lighting up as he remembered about it. Logan also smiled at how random Kendall was and how he was never mad for long. Logan loved that about Kendall. Thank God he wasn't like Carlos.

Logan nodded getting up and taking out the cherry pie. It smelled so good his mouth watered.

"This is to celebrate my victory." Carlos declared. Logan nodded.

He cut a piece for everybody before sitting down. "Here's to Carlos' victory on…" he really didn't want to finish that sentence. "…you know what." He said laughing.

Carlos dug in as did Kendall and Logan sat and watched them. They were so alike…he and James were lucky. He thought before eating his own pie.

*****************************TIME SKIP*********************************************

"Logie…give me a piece…please." Kendall begged trying to take a bite off of Logan's fork. Logan grabbed the fork away.

"No Kendall you had four slices doesn't your stomach hurt?" Logan asked exasperated.

"Not when it's with pie." Kendall said smiling and lying on Logan's shoulder.

"Well you need to sleep early tomorrow." Logan said. "We have an important day."

"Why is the day so important, Logie?" Kendall asked.

"My…friend is coming over." Logan said happily. "I haven't seen him in years." Kendall pouted.

"You're going to ignore me all day aren't you, Logie?" Kendall asked sadly. Logan scoffed.

"I'm going to brag about you all day tomorrow." Logan said smiling.

Kendall grinned. Logan got up, grabbing his and Kendall's jackets. Kendall got up reaching for his jacket. "Logie where are we going?" Kendall asked.

"To the clothes store, I need to get new sweatpants." Logan said grabbing his keys as well as Kendall's hand.

"Can I get a new pair too?" Kendall asked squeezing Logan's hand hopefully. Logan nodded smiling.

"Anything for you, baby." Kendall grinned and they headed out.

Logan sighed as they got to their rental car. "I only have this for two more days." He stroked it sadly.

"Look on the Brightside, Logie." Kendall said cheerfully.

"What's that, Kendall?" Logan asked.

"You have me all the time!" Kendall chirped. Logan laughed as he started the car. They drove past many clothes store before Logan chose the one he really liked.

Logan went straight for the males' section, picking out two pair of sweatpants while Kendall looked around softly giggling a people with crazy outfits/hairdos. He suddenly gasped. He turned around and grabbed Logan's arm as he was mentally picturing the sweatpants on him.

"Logie, we gotta go." Kendall said breathing heavily. Logan quickly set the sweatpants down. "Kendall, baby are you okay?" he grasped Kendall's arm. Kendall quickly shook his head.

"No…Logie…please." He whimpered hugging Logan tight. Logan softly rubbed his back. "Kendall you gotta tell me what's wrong." He pleaded softly into Kendall's ear.

Kendall shakily pointed to a pair of buff guys. They were bald and their muscles were monstrous through the tight leather jacket they each wore. Tattoos marred their tough calloused skin and they each seemed to wear a frozen scowl on their faces.

"Who are they?" Logan asked confused. Kendall just buried his neck into Kendall's shoulder blade deeper squeezing Logan's arm with a death grip. He took harsh, deep breaths.

"Please, Logie…please let's just go." Logan nodded setting the sweatpants down and quickly rushing out of the store with Kendall.

Logan quickly started the car and they made their way home.

When they got home, Logan quickly threw off his jacket, rushing to take Kendall's off before he overheated with how much energy he was using. He was still panting hard. Logan brought them to the floor and tried to calm Kendall down.

"Kendall? Kendall! You have to calm down you're scaring me." Logan said frantically. Was he having a panic attack?

"Who were those guys in the store? You have to tell me, please baby I wanna help you." Logan begged. Kendall calmed down a bit to tell Logan.

"Those guys…they were the ones…they were the ones that…..hurt me." Kendall said. He squeezed his eyes shut grabbing the side of his head, pulling his hair and rocking back and forth.

Logan gasped. "Oh my god, Kendall come here." Logan said pulling Kendall close to him. Kendall started to cry.

"I don't wanna remember, Logie I wanna forget." Kendall sobbed into his shoulder. Logan kissed his hair shushing him.

"I know you do, I want to too, so bad." Logan whispered into Kendall's ear. Kendall continued to sob.

"What if they find me?" Kendall asked gripping onto Logan tighter. "I don't want to leave you, Logie I love you so much." Kendall squeezed harder.

"I love you too. That's why they can't have you back." Logan said. He continued to rub Kendall's back until Kendall stopped crying and it was just the occasional sniffle.

It was six o clock at night and Logan decided to go to bed early. It would take Kendall a while to fall asleep.

Logan helped Kendall out of his shirt and into his pajamas and Kendall climbed into bed. Logan instantly got into bed too, wrapping his arms instinctively around him. Kendall just sighed instead of his usual smile and went to sleep quickly but Logan knew it was still bugging him.

(Time skip) Logan was in deep sleep when he heard Kendall shift. He turned to face him. Kendall was whimpering silently chanting "No, no please, no." Logan could see that he had sweat through his t-shirt. He looked a Kendall's soaked neck and chest and body.

When Logan reached out to touch him, Kendall thrashed wildly kicking and punching the air. He started to scream incoherent things. Logan grabbed Kendall's flailing arms and swiftly pulled him to his chest.

Kendall was yet again panting. Logan looked at his closed eyes which shot open, his pupils becoming smaller. Logan could tell it was a really vivid dream.

Kendall sighed in relief falling against, Logan who gently rubbed his stomach before taking off his soaked pajama top and dabbing him with it. He reached over and grabbed a new one before gently slipping it on him. Kendall hugged Logan.

Logan kissed him back before lying down and holding Kendall to him close. He softly whispered in his ear.

"I'll help you forget Kendall even if it takes a lifetime." Logan kissed him again as Kendall drifted off again.

**A/N OOH! You thought Kendall's past wouldn't come back but I'm mean. XD I hope you guys liked it and I hoped it helped your sucky Monday because Mondays are sucky. BYE, review and check out A Friendly visit. BTW if I get 210 reviews on this story before chapter thirty I'll make this story longer. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Sorry I'm updating late again! I'm so stressed out when I know I don't update. I love making you guys happy. XD. I hope you guys enjoy my stories. Remember 210 reviews. You have eight chapters remaining. Good Luck!**

**Chapter 22**

"Kendall, please go back to being normal, I can't stand seeing you like this." Logan said as Kendall refused the second meal that day.

"It's not that easy, Logie." Kendall cried out. Logan sat on the bed and Kendall fell onto him. He started to sob.

"Why did those stupid dummies have to come back into my life?" Kendall wailed. "And I don't care if stupid is a bad word, Logie…that's what I feel!" Kendall said. Logan nodded.

"Is your friend still coming over?" Kendall groaned rolling over.

Logan nodded. "But if you don't want her to come, I'll cancel she's supposed to be here any minute though." Logan said sympathetically. Kendall shook his head.

"Its okay, Logie." Kendall rolled on his back. Logan nodded as he heard the doorbell rang.

Kendall stayed in bed while Logan answered the door. A woman with brown hair and blonde highlights stepped in. She had a pretty face and Logan adored her because she understood. Of course he loved Carlos more because he was kinda a guy.

"LOGIE!" The girl screamed jumping into his arms.

"Alison, it's so good to hug you again." Logan said squeezing tight.

"You too." Alison said though it was muffled into Logan's shoulder. Logan and Alison sat on the couch catching up.

"One sec, Alison I have to check on…" Logan said already getting up. But Kendall walked out. Alison cooed.

"So this is Kendall!" she exclaimed. "Hi, honey." She said softly. Kendall softly waved.

Alison grinned, "I see you've got a lover…" she said laughing, making Kendall and Logan blush. Logan sat down by then, leaving Kendall to stand.

"Logie…" Kendall whimpered sitting close to him. He buried his head into Logan's neck and threw his arm across his stomach. "I tried to take a nap but every time I close my eyes I see them." He shuddered and hid his face even deeper into Logan's neck so the stranger wouldn't see him cry. But his shoulders jerked every time he sniffled.

Alison looked concerned. "What happened, Logie?" she asked.

"He's been through a lot." Logan said rubbing Kendall's back. He gave her a look that said, 'I'll tell you later. She nodded.

"He's so cute!" Alison suddenly shrieked, making Logan jump.

"He's been told." Logan said laughing. Alison nodded. Kendall began to nod off, his head rolling down to Logan's chest then jerking back to his collarbone. Logan chuckled.

"I think somebody's still tired." Kendall gripped onto the stomach of Logan's shirt. "No, Logie…let me stay with you." Kendall moaned tiredly.

"Wanna go out for lunch?" Alison suddenly asked. Logan grimaced. "Kendall's…"

"No I'll go Logie…just promise me, you'll protect me." Kendall said with pure fear in his eyes.

"Are you sure, Kendall nobody's forcing you." Logan said looking at Alison for confirmation. She nodded. "You don't have to go sweetheart." Kendall scowled at both of them before growling, "I'll go." Logan was shocked at his tone. Kendall was determined and Logan could see the fire of it burning in his pale green eyes.

Logan hesitated before finally nodding slowly. "Okay, Kendall go get your coat and put some jeans on." Kendall nodded before slowly walking off. Logan could tell he was nervous inside to go but Kendall was stubborn and he would never admit it.

Logan grabbed his coat, giving his friend a bad look. "Really? Lunch?" Logan said disbelieving.

"You can't allow him to stay in his misery, he'll drown." His friend Alison hissed, smiling as Kendall came out. Kendall held Logan's hand squeezing it tightly. Logan rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb to show that he wasn't going to leave.

"We're only going to a coffee shop." Logan's friend said as she opened the front seat for Logan. Logan shook his head. "I'm sitting with Kendall." Alison nodded. She got in the front. As she revved the engine up and started to drive, Logan looked over at Kendall. He was nervously looking out the window desperately trying to calm his ragged breathing. Alison, oblivious to the whole thing put on some music so it was Kendall and Logan in their own little world.

Logan gently yanked Kendall from the window pulling him against his chest. Kendall was still breathing harshly.

"Listen…Kendall, listen to me." Logan whispered softly into his ear. Kendall nodded.

"Yes, Logie?" he whimpered. He closed his eyes holding Logan's jacket.

"Breathe." Logan commanded. Kendall did but it came out jagged and strained.

"No. Try again. Breathe in and out slowly." Logan said. Kendall did, his breath coming out smoother and smoother.

Logan smiled in satisfaction. "Kendall, don't let your past haunt your future, I promise I won't let it catch up to you, I won't let it beat you, you know why?" Logan asked softly.

"Why?" Kendall asked softly, twiddling with Logan's thumbs.

"Because we're running this race together and when you get tired, I'll carry you to the finish line." Logan said kissing Kendall's temple. Kendall nodded as Alison pulled up to the coffee shop.

Logan and Kendall and Alison all exited the car. Alison was surprised to see Carlos rudely yanking a coffee cup out of the cashier's hand.

"I asked for espresso, bitch." He muttered walking away. Alison chuckled. "What the fuck is that dude's problem?" she asked snickering.

"That's my friend Carlos and unfortunately, he's _my_ problem." Logan said shaking his head.

"Uncle Carlos!" Kendall shrieked. Logan looked over in shock. Carlos looked up, his brows furrowed until he saw Kendall, Logan and Alison.

"KENDALL!" he yelled running over to him. He hugged Kendall tightly. Kendall hugged back fiercely never so glad to see Carlos.

"Uncle Carlos, I missed you." Kendall said softly.

"I always miss you." Carlos said caressing a damp cheek with his thumb. "Have you been crying?" he asked alarmed. Kendall nodded dropping his head to Carlos' chest. It made his heart break; he's never seen Kendall so vulnerable.

"What happened and you better tell me _now_." Carlos said using the same venomous tone whenever Kendall cried.

"He saw them." Logan whispered. He looked down at his friend's hands knowing they were going to clench into fists.

"Where? What did they look like? When I get my hands on those assholes…who do they fucking think they are…?" Carlos ranted angrily. Logan could see the bulky muscles on his arms bulge. Logan shuddered; he would hate to be the one who got Carlos mad.

"Uncle Carlos…" Kendall whimpered backing up. Logan stepped in while Alison gently took Kendall.

"Carlos, you're scaring him." Logan said softly putting a hand on the throbbing muscles.

Carlos exhaled sharply and hugged Kendall. "Don't worry, Kendall we'll protect you. You're our family now."

Kendall nodded against Carlos' shoulder. "Let's get some coffee or something alright?" Kendall nodded again and they all sat down, while Logan and Alison got up to order. Logan ordered pie especially for Kendall.

When they got back to the table, Kendall was softly giggling. Logan smiled. He looked at Carlos who grinned at Kendall. Kendall's eyes brightened ever so slightly at the sight of pie.

"I-Is that for me?" Kendall asked shyly pointing to himself. Logan nodded, smirking while pushing the pie to Kendall. Kendall took it before slowly eating it. He occasionally glanced nervously around.

"Kendall, you don't have to be scared." Logan reminded him. Kendall nodded before progressing onto eating messier and messier. Carlos giggled.

"I see he's never lost the same eating habits huh?" Logan nodded. "This is actually the first thing he's eaten all day."

"Poor little baby." Alison said. She glanced at Carlos. "Who are you?" she asked politely.

"I'm Carlos…it took you that long to acknowledge my awesome presence?" Carlos asked baffled.

"I'm shy." Alison concluded looking down at her food.

"Yeah shy my ass." Carlos said only loud enough for Logan and Kendall to hear. Logan glared. Kendall slapped Carlos' hand.

"Bad word, Uncle Carlos." He corrected. Carlos nodded before pinching Kendall's cheek.

"My good little boy." He cooed. Kendall giggled before trying to get away from Carlos' offending hand. Logan reached for Kendall and wiped his face, pushing his sandwich towards him. "Eat this now." He said gently. Kendall nodded.

"Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, Kendall?" Logan replied.

"I'll try…" Kendall said.

"Its okay let it out." Logan urged.

"I'll try to forget." Kendall whispered.

Logan smiled, getting up to hug Kendall. Kendall smiled into Logan's shoulder. "Thank you, Kendall. You know I love it when you're happy right?" Kendall nodded.

"I have a comment, Logie." He said politely.

"Shoot." Logan said.

"Your friend Alison has…" Kendall said struggling for the words. Then he pointed to her chest before he got it.

"Breasts!" Kendall shrieked, smiling. Carlos snorted, spilling out his coffee. He started laughing so hard that the vein on his forehead bulged.

Alison looked down and turned red. While Logan tried to stifle a giggle. Kendall sensed something and his voice became small.

"Did I do something wrong, Logie?" he asked.

"No, Kendall. Good job for remembering!" Logan said. Carlos kept laughing, gasping for breath.

"Ah…stop Kendall you're killing me." He exclaimed still laughing clutching his chest.

"Uncle Carlos don't die…please you have to breathe!" Kendall said hitting his back. Carlos sucked in a long breath and slowed down his laughter. He still gave the occasional giggle.

"Ha, breasts…this guy's gonna kill me." Carlos said still giggling. Alison giggled a little bit too.

"Yea, Kendall good job…" she said with fake encouragement. Kendall nodded finishing his sandwich.

"Yeah Kendall good job. Hey do you know what down there is called?" Carlos said pointing to his crotch.

"CARLOS!" Logan and Alison yelled while Carlos erupted into giggles again.

**A/N Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be better and Kendall will be happier…Yay! I'm going to update…I don't know you choose. REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N hey guys! I've indefinitely decided to update every other day. Now I'm not sure if this will be permanent so don't get upset just yet. But for now please enjoy chapter 23 of save me!**

**Chapter 23**

Kendall sat up straight in a cold sweat. His eyes blazed with fear as he wiped off the sweat on his brow. He looked at Logan and felt bad. He didn't want to wake him up over a silly nightmare but when the intensity became too much he shakily reached over and shook Logan awake.

Logan mumbled before sitting up in bed. He tiredly rubbed his eyes before looking over at the digital clock. The red numbers that flashed hurt his eyes but the time was three thirty seven in the morning. He looked over at Kendall before wrapping and arm around him.

"What happened, baby? Did you have a bad dream?" Logan asked softly. Kendall nodded against his chest.

"Logie, I want warm milk." Kendall whimpered softly. It's become a routine ever since Kendall saw the thugs. He'd wake up in the middle of the night crying and/or panting and asking Logan for some warm milk. It was the only thing that got him back to sleep along with Logan's soft singing.

Logan nodded before sliding out of bed with Kendall. Kendall clung onto his arm.

"Kendall go change your shirt, you're sweating." Logan gently commanded. Kendall whimpered again.

"I don't wanna go alone, Logie." He said.

"Kendall don't worry, I'm right next door. Just scream if you feel threatened." Logan said gently unlatching Kendall's arm from his. Kendall nodded and slowly and hesitantly walked toward the bedroom door.

Logan started on the warm milk and made a cup for himself too. He sighed and wondered when Kendall would forget. He ran a hand through his short spiky hair and waited for the milk to warm up. Meanwhile he heard shuffling and a small 'Ow' from Kendall. Logan chuckled. Kendall could be such a klutz sometimes.

Once he came out, Logan smiled. Kendall was wearing one of those really over sized white shirts. His hair was mussed and he was in his boxer shorts. He nervously sat down across from Logan and scratched his arms, something he always did when he was anxious.

Logan saw that he had been scratching his arms so much the skin had started to raise up from how hard he was doing it. Logan gently stopped Kendall from clawing at his arm. Kendall looked up, his green eyes penetrating Logan's soft ones.

"Kendall, please don't do that." Logan begged softly.

"Why not?" Kendall asked. He looked as if he would die if he couldn't tear up his arms anymore.

"You're hurting yourself." Logan said reaching over to softly stroke Kendall's hair. Kendall ceased and Logan got up to check on the milk. It was just about getting past warm but Logan poured it into two cups anyway.

He handed Kendall one after putting a little sugar in it.

"I want more sugar." Kendall whined.

"Sugar gives you more vivid dreams." Logan warned. Kendall nodded softly sipping his milk.

"Thank you for being nice with me even though I wake you up a lot." Kendall said smiling. Logan grinned he longed for seeing Kendall's smile.

"Kendall, I would do anything for you, you should know that." Logan said gently. Kendall nodded.

"Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Yes, Logie?" Kendall replied.

"Do you want to tell me what happened in your dream?" Logan asked. Kendall swallowed hard and slowly nodded.

"I trust you, Logie." Kendall said softly. Logan felt a bit hurt that Kendall had to confirm it to himself but he didn't let it show.

"I was in a dark room; it had nothing in it not even a door…" Kendall began before hesitating.

"Then part of the wall slide open and the two guys came in and they had…they had you." Kendall said. Logan saw the tears spring in his eyes.

"They said if I wasn't a good boy, they would kill you…so I let them do horrible awful stuff to me, Logie…but I was willing to do it to keep you alive and with me." A stray tear fell into Kendall's milk and Logan pulled Kendall's chin up and wiped the tear with his thumb.

"I let them do it to me Logie!" Kendall shrieked. He began to scratch at his arms again.

"No you didn't Kendall…" Logan began.

"Yes I did! I could've fought them though but I didn't. I was stupid and now all I think about is that I let them." Kendall said. "And I'm talking about the real part, not the dream."

"Kendall you were so young…" Logan said softly. Kendall shook his head.

"You're never too young to survive, Logie." Kendall said fiercely. Logan shut his mouth. He couldn't argue with that.

"Kendall, stop…you're stressing yourself out and you're going to get sick." Logan said taking Kendall's milk and putting the mug up to his lips.

"Drink." He commanded. Kendall nodded and drunk the milk, still hesitating at times. Logan pushed him on. Once Kendall finished, Logan lightly smiled and got up, kissing Kendall on the lips before washing the cups.

He lifted Kendall up by the under arm and brought him to the room. He got a wet, cold towel and put them on Kendall's arm to soothe them a little. Kendall sighed.

"I want Uncle Carlos." Kendall mumbled. "I miss him." Kendall said.

"I know Uncle Carlos can be a nut ball sometimes but if he says anything about sex give him a smack." Logan said.

Kendall faintly giggled. "That means I'll be smacking him all the time, Logie." He said. Logan laughed.

"You're right." He said.

"Logie, where's your daddy?" Kendall asked softly after Logan had removed the towels from his arms.

"My dad…we don't really talk." Logan said.

"Why not?" Kendall asked.

"He wouldn't accept me for the way I was." Logan said. Kendall nodded, reaching his arms out for Logan to take him into his arms.

"I love the way you are." Kendall said. Logan smiled. "I love the way you are too." Logan said kissing Kendall softly but as he was about to pull away, Kendall grabbed his chin and they kissed a little longer.

"I wanna play the game!" Kendall shrieked smiling once they pulled apart.

"No, Kendall." Logan said. "When you're twenty one and that's final."

Kendall pouted. "Uncle Carlos said it felt really good and I wanna feel good." Kendall whined.

"Well that kind of 'good' is highly inappropriate." Logan said pulling Kendall to his chest, shutting off the lights.

"Fine I guess kissing will do." Kendall said tiredly. Logan nodded.

"It better."Logan said. Kendall giggled.

*********************************TIME SKIP******************************************

When Kendall woke up, it was really early and he started to hop on the bed. Logan groaned.

"Please Kendall…I wanna sleep." Logan begged.

"I wanna go to get bubbles!" Kendall screeched. Logan groaned. Kendall was always switching mood swings but the other feeling would be back.

"Kendall not now." Logan mumbled tiredly.

"Please it would make me happy." Kendall stopped. Logan tiredly sat up. It was already noon and Logan wanted Carlos to come over and watch Kendall while he ran some errands.

"I'll call Carlos to pick you up some." Logan said pressing the buttons on the dial. Kendall nodded.

"Hello?" Carlos' bright voice chirped over the phone.

"Hi Carlos." Logan said. "Are you still coming over to watch Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Hell yeah! I wouldn't miss a chance to spend a day with my boo number 2." Carlos cooed as if Kendall could hear him.

"Could you pick him up some bubbles? He's been bouncing on the bed for the last half hour begging for them." Logan said feeling the tiredness he'd previously possessed slipping away.

Carlos laughed. "My baby…" he said. "Tell him, I'll get them for him and give him a kiss and an I love you." Carlos said. Logan heard a ruffle and an annoyed sigh.

"James I'm on the phone!" Logan heard Carlos hiss. "N-no! I don't care if you're horn…" Carlos said pausing.

"Ooh you nasty little bastard." Logan heard Carlos say. "What are you gonna do?" he paused again.

"Oh my god…" Carlos whispered.

"Logan…." he said.

"Go, you horny asshole." Logan laughed. Carlos laughed before hanging up. Logan shook his head as Kendall lay on his back, looking at his feet.

"I gotta go pee." He suddenly said. Logan motioned him to go and Kendall sprinted out of the room.

Logan got up and fixed the bed while Kendall flushed and washed his hands.

Kendall and Logan simultaneously fell on the bed at the same time. They looked at each other weirdly then burst out laughing.

"I could lay with you all day, Logie." Kendall said.

"I could lay with you forever." Logan said smiling. Kendall laughed.

**A/N I'm sorry you guys for being late again. It's like a routine. Anyway I've had a really bad day today and people pissed me the fuck off. I have like ten people I wanna beat the shit out of but I wanna be the type of person who is slow to anger. I love updating I really do but I'm in like a family of like a thousand people so I barely get the computer. The one or two hours are precious to me so I try hard to update. Please reward me with your reviews! I don't know what I'll update tomorrow so bye for now! Review! Lol. The next chapter will be cute :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Hey guys! How are you? I've still not decided. But hang in there. Maybe a vote or two will help and thanks BTRbabe I appreciate it and if I need somebody to talk to, I'll P.M you. :) Here is chapter 24 to save me.**

**Chapter 24**

Carlos came over an hour an a half later. Logan sighed in relief as he opened the door. Carlos shouted his happy greeting, kissing Kendall on the top of the head as usual.

"Damn, I had the best half hour of my life but my ass hurts like hell. James sure knows how to pound into my…"

"MUST everything you say involve sex?" Logan said irate.

"Logie, sex is my philosophy. You either go big or go home." Carlos winked.

Logan sighed grabbing his jacket. "Just please try not to say too much in front of Kendall. He's still…getting over the talk." Logan said opening the door. Carlos nodded.

"Will do my prude and partially innocent friend." Carlos said standing straight. Logan laughed before closing the door.

Kendall sighed. "Uncle Carlos…" he said before gasping. "You bought bubbles!" he shrieked grabbing the bag. Carlos laughed sitting back down.

Carlos took it back from him and led Kendall to the door. Kendall pulled his arm back.

"Uncle Carlos, I'm in my pajamas." Kendall said. "Logie never lets me go out in my pajamas."

"Logie is a bag of cement. You gotta live, kid. Now come on and let's test this bottle of bubbles shall we?" Carlos grinned and after a few minutes Kendall agreed.

Kendall sat on the cool grass. The leaves were starting to fall but the sun still blazed gently against their skin. Carlos opened the pack, blowing a long stream of bubbles. Kendall instantly stood up poking the bubbles.

"Close your eyes." Carlos commanded. Kendall nodded closing his eyes hugging his thin body. Carlos smiled at how cute he looked. His never ending grin remained on his face and he giggled when Carlos commented.

Carlos gently blew the bubbles and they floated over and tickled Kendall's face. Kendall giggled, opening his eyes. He blew the bubbles away from his face, laughing. Carlos continued to tickle Kendall's face with the bubbles until Kendall interrupted Carlos with a question.

"If the bubbles come out when you blow them, what happens when you suck in?" Kendall asked. Carlos shrugged.

"I'm not sure buddy. But let's try it out." Carlos said sucking in. the bubbles flew into his mouth. Carlos sputtered, spitting a line of bubbles out of his mouth. Kendall gaped at him and started laughing.

"Uncle Carlos bubbles are coming out of your mouth!" Kendall said giggling. Carlos coughed before spitting. Kendall shrieked.

"EW that's gross Uncle Carlos!" he said still smiling. Carlos weakly smiled.

"Now you know what happens." Carlos said wryly. Kendall nodded.

"You don't have to do it again, let's get water or something." Kendall suggested already sprinting to the house. Carlos laughed before following.

"Hey kid, have you had breakfast yet?" Carlos asked taking out bread, peanut butter and jelly while Kendall sat at the table watching.

"No, Logie woke up really late so I didn't get any." Kendall said. "But it's past twelve…its lunch time silly!" he said laughing at Carlos's error.

Carlos nodded. "Nice going smart guy." He said ruffling Kendall's hair. Kendall grinned proudly.

"Logie taught me because whenever it was lunch or dinner time I used to call it breakfast." Kendall said. "Logie's really smart, Uncle Carlos." Kendall said. "He even knows if I take a cookie or two before dinner when he's turned around."

Carlos nodded smiling. "Yeah in school he got all A's and if he got a B he would flip out." Carlos said laughing. He recalled a time when eight year old Logan showed up at his doorstep pressing a report card in his face. He showed him the B in terror and yelled at Carlos about how he talked to him too much in class. Logan wouldn't as much as glance at Carlos for the rest of the month.

Kendall grinned. "I like learning stuff." He commented. Carlos nodded. "That's good for you, Kendall. Never get upset if someone corrects you." He advised. Kendall nodded.

He handed Kendall his sandwich and Kendall started to eat it while Carlos put away the ingredients. When Carlos sat down Kendall was almost halfway there. Carlos shook his head. He must've been really hungry. When Kendall set down his sandwich to take a sip of his drink, Carlos took the opportunity to wipe his face. Kendall groaned.

"I hate being clean!" he whined. Carlos laughed. "Yeah well I'm a neat freak, deal with it." Kendall smiled.

Carlos got a text from James and he growled. "This kinky…" he looked up at Kendall who was noticing him and stopped, smirking sheepishly.

Kendall nodded as if he understood and finished the rest of his sandwich, making a glop of jelly fall on his white t-shirt. He sighed in annoyance.

"How does Logie manage to keep so clean and I always get dirty?" Kendall pouted. Carlos giggled at him.

"Logie is super careful." Carlos commented wiping his face once more. "Now come on you gotta change." Kendall got up and skipped to the room. He sat on the bed looking around. He smiled when he saw a picture of Logan smiling happily. He kissed the picture before putting it down. Carlos dug through the clothes in the drawer not even paying attention that he was making a mess.

He found a good shirt, and when he went to go take Kendall's shirt off for him, Kendall hugged his body and shook his head slowly.

"What's the matter, bud?" Carlos asked straightening himself out.

"Logie said not to let anybody see me without any decent clothes on." Kendall said.

"Kendall, I saw you shirtless the first time I met you. Plus I'm a close friend now come on, I have to pre-treat that stain." Kendall nodded before taking off his shirt.

Carlos saw that Kendall didn't appear to have gained any weight but he looked healthier than the first time he saw him. His stomach was flat with his ribs protruding slightly when he inhaled. Kendall blushed when he noticed Carlos' intense stare. He hugged his body.

"Uncle Carlos…" he said sounding like a bug.

"Oh Kendall…I'm so sorry I didn't mean to stare for so long I know how that makes you feel." Carlos apologized, quickly slipping the shirt on Kendall. Kendall sighed, grabbing onto Carlos' hand as he stood up.

"Its okay, Uncle Carlos." Kendall said routinely. "Where did Logie go anyway and why couldn't I come?" Kendall asked boredly. He knew that sometimes Logan had to settle adult things like bills and those could take hours.

"He had to do a couple of things for his…dad." Carlos said. He knew how Logan hated speaking of his dad.

"I thought Logie and his dad weren't friends?" Kendall said cocking his head to the side.

"They aren't but his dad is a little…sick." Carlos said. Kendall nodded.

"I wish I knew where my momma and my dad were." He said sadly.

"I bet they do too." Carlos said sitting on the couch with Kendall. Kendall wiped a loose tear. "Do you think they're looking for me?" Kendall asked.

"With all their heart." Carlos replied instantly. "But let's think about happier things, I'm sure Logie will explain everything later." Carlos said. Kendall nodded, not willing.

"Let's paint!" Carlos suddenly said sitting up. Kendall quickly agreed. He loved painting with Carlos since none of the paint ever got on the paper.

Carlos went in the kitchen and found the paint on the highest shelf since Logan hated the paint. He still kept it for Kendall in case he got restless.

Carlos got two pieces of paper and sat on the table with Kendall. He got a plastic bowl and filled it with a little water. He gave Kendall a brush and they began peacefully.

Carlos began to hum softly and Kendall's head perked up when he recognized the tune as the one Logan sung to him at night.

"That's what Logie sings to me at night!" he said, happy that he remembered. Carlos stopped humming, looking up.

"That's nice." He said smiling. Kendall nodded. He suddenly felt something cold and wet brush against his nose. Carlos looked up startled to a giggling Kendall.

"You look good in blue…" he said unable to finish his sentence. Carlos smirked.

"You look really good in green, Kendall." Carlos said slapping the paint against his cheek. He got up, ready to run as Kendall sped after him.

As Carlos was running he tripped, knocking over a vase that had Logan's favorite flower painted on it. Kendall gasped, stopping in his place.

"Ooh Uncle Carlos you're in trouble." Kendall mockingly teased. Carlos stuck his tongue out, picking up the vase.

"No…as long as you have glue." He said looking desperately at Kendall. Kendall rushed into the bed room. When he came back he held Elmer's school glue in his hand. Carlos nodded frantically.

"Come over here quick before I have to suffer the wrath of Logan!" Carlos said. Kendall sloppily ran over. He gave the glue to Carlos who quickly tried to open it. He twisted the orange cap and hit it several times.

"Open up you damn thing!" he yelled at it. Kendall grabbed it.

"Here, lemme try." He said, unknowing that Carlos had already opened it. He struck it unaware of Carlos' shrieks.

"Uncle Carlos use your indoor voice, I don't even know what you're trying to say!" Kendall said looking up. He opened his mouth in shock. Carlos was dripping with white glue. He tried to wipe it off but his hand got hopelessly stuck.

Kendall dropped to his knees trying to fit the pieces together with Carlos. He glued every one he saw that fit together. Carlos clunk every piece together making sure that they would fit.

After five minutes, Carlos got a text. Kendall stopped to watch Carlos' face. Carlos muttered. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." He said. "Logan's gonna be here in ten minutes!" he squeaked in panic.

Kendall kept on a look of concentration. "Don't worry, if you worry, you'll be sloppy." He said sticking out his tongue deep in thought. But Carlos did worry, clunking pieces together even faster.

Kendall neatly glued pieces together. Until he got a glop of glue on his hand. He sighed in annoyance. He wiped it on his shoulder and Carlos winced as he wiped his face on it. But he still kept working diligently. Carlos did the same and in a few minutes they were half way done.

(TIME SKIP) Carlos heard the keys jingle and Logan's voice.

"Hey guys I'm home!" he said his voice sounded tired, on edge. Carlos had a mini spasm attack and Kendall frantically tried to fit the last of the pieces.

"Oh my….Carlos Garcia and Kendall!" Logan said. They both looked up to an angry Logan tapping his foot.

"Were you guys running in the house?" he asked not losing his glare.

Carlos and Kendall put their head down, like a puppy. "Yes, Logie." They both said.

"What did I tell you about doing so?" Logan asked still tapping while he tsked.

"Running leads to mess and mess means that Logie has to clean it." They recited. Logan nodded. "On the couch." He commanded. Kendall and Carlos stood up and sat on the couch. Logan stared. "You both have time out for ten minutes." He said. Kendall and Carlos gave him and odd look but it was better than anything else.

Logan disappeared and reappeared with a wash cloth and two shirts. "You are both sticky." He said shaking his head. He began on Carlos washing the paint and glue off his face. He threw a new shirt to Carlos. Carlos put it on and he began on Kendall. When he finished Kendall changed his shirt as well.

"Now you both sit and think about what you've done." Logan said.

But ten minutes later when Logan came back he shook his head and smiled at the sight. Kendall was lying on Carlos' shoulder sleeping while Carlos snored loudly with an arm wrapped around Kendall.

"Those nut balls." Logan said grabbing a small blanket and draping it over them.

**A/N please review I thought this was super cute!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter. I really wanna focus on save me this week because I have a ton of ideas for each chapter so here is chapter 25 of save me! And Rebecca, thank you for that heartwarming review I love you too! Jamie, something will happen to Kendall's hearing aids in this chapter.**

**Chapter 25**

Logan sat in bed that night he stayed awake the whole time thinking about his dad it was now three forty two. His dad was gravely ill and Logan knew he didn't have much time left with him but Logan's dad made his life a living hell when he found out Logan was gay. But that was Logan's only dad and once he was gone, he wouldn't get another one. His dad didn't look so good but he insisted Logan leave anyway. So Logan did but he wasn't so sure he wanted to.

Kendall shifted in his lap and muttered, "Logie, why are you sitting? Are you okay?" Logan smiled gently running his fingers in Kendall's hair.

"Yeah babe, I'm fine now go back to sleep." Logan whispered softly. Kendall sat up regardless rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Whenever someone says their okay, they're not. My mama taught me that. Now tell me what's wrong." Kendall said his green eyes still visible in the dark. It was filling with concern and it made Logan wanna spill out his life story about his dad to Kendall.

"It's my dad." Logan softly admitted. He met Kendall's gaze and it filled with understanding.

"Uncle Carlos told me that he wasn't doing so well." Kendall said shaking his head slowly.

Logan nodded pulling Kendall to his chest. "Yea he isn't and…I don't know I still can't forgive him for all the pain he's caused me." Logan said.

"You have to, Logie…because once he's gone…he won't come back." Kendall said. "I know I don't know a lot about life but I know enough to get me by and I know that you should love what you have and never take anything for granted. I know sometimes I annoy you if I'm too hyper some days or you think I take you for granted because you have bills and you're out buying me things but I never take you for granted. I thank God every day for you, Logie…you saved me and every time I look at you I'm reminded about that." Kendall said softly.

Logan eyes sprung with tears. "I don't think I can." He said letting tears cascade down his face. He sniffed harshly. "It hurts too much." He said quickly wiping his tears he didn't want to cry in front of Kendall.

Kendall kissed him softly. "Logie, if you don't do it now you'll never be able to." Kendall whispered. Logan nodded. They sat in silence and the phone startled them.

Logan shakily picked it up. "H-hello?" He asked. "Yes this is he." He said getting out of bed and softly padding into the kitchen.

Kendall sat on the bed and listened closely. Once he heard Logan whisper "Oh my God," he knew something was wrong so he got out of bed and went into the kitchen. Logan was sitting on a chair and all the color drained from his face. His mouth was open and he was holding his stomach tightly.

"Is he…?" Logan asked stopping himself from asking. He gasped as the person on the speaker replied. Kendall winced. Logan said thank you and hung up.

"Dammit!" he suddenly yelled slamming his fist on the table. Kendall jumped and ventured to ask Logan if he was alright.

"Logie what's wrong?" Kendall softly asked. Logan suddenly gasped standing up. He put both his fists on the side of his head and started to gasp. He looked like he couldn't breathe.

"It's my fault…" he said. "It's my fault…" he said again repeating it. Kendall was getting scared. He didn't know what to do.

"Logie, do you want me to call Uncle Carlos?" Kendall asked in panic. Logan nodded.

"Please…hurry." Logan said still gasping. Kendall went through Logan's contact list and found Carlos' name. It took a while before Carlos finally answered.

"Uncle Carlos…" Kendall whimpered onto the phone.

"Kendall? What is it? Are you hurt? Is Logie okay?" Carlos' rambled panic on the phone continued. He finished with; "I'm on my way." he hung up before Kendall could say a word and he quickly hung up the phone focusing on Logan.

Logan was crying now and Kendall took him into his arms.

"Logie what happened on the phone?" Kendall demanded.

"My f-father…" was all Logan could manage out. Kendall shook his shoulders lightly to continue.

"He had a heart attack…he's in the hospital…" Logan finished. Kendall gasped.

"Is he gonna….?" Kendall asked sensing this was the same horrifying question Logan had ventured to ask.

"They don't know…he's in a coma he's most likely not gonna get out of." Logan said. Kendall hugged Logan tightly until Carlos burst through the door. He fell on his knees in front of Logan and took both of both sides of his head into his hands, gently pressing his forehead to Logan's. He pressed a kiss to his moist temple while Logan closed his eyes and held onto Carlos' hands.

"Logan, buddy you gotta take a deep breath…you're panicking and panicking is not good. So take a deep breath and tell me what's happening." Logan took a deep breath exhaling from his nostrils. He told Carlos about his father and the coma and the heart attack. Carlos gasped when Logan began to sob.

"Oh…Logie a person's misfortunes are never your fault." Carlos said. Logan hiccupped before nodding.

"But it is!" he shrieked. "I have to go see him tomorrow do you mind staying with Kendall again?" Carlos nodded.

"Anything for you bud." He said. "Now get up, Carlos will tuck you in." Now usually Logan would ridicule Carlos for such insanity but tonight he just nodded and leaned on Carlos while he guided him to the room. He made Kendall stay out and a couple minutes after he came out.

"He's asleep…come sleep with me in the guest room." Carlos said motioning for Kendall to follow him. Kendall got up and nodded although he longed to be in Logan's arms.

**********************************Kendall's POV***************************

Even though I love Uncle Carlos, I didn't want to sleep with him. With Logie, everything's just right. When Uncle Carlos brought me into his arms I felt safe but it wasn't the same.

I was worried for Logie. I've never seen him like that before. I didn't even know I was crying until Uncle Carlos wiped my eyes.

"Don't cry baby, Logan wouldn't wanna see you sad." He said. I shook my head. How could I be happy when Logie was sad?

"I'm going to see him." I decided. Uncle Carlos tried to stop me but I ran and opened the door to our room. Logie was sweating and muttering. He looked like he was crying. I watched confused, trying to make out what he was saying but as I was going to go to him, Uncle Carlos pulled my arm. I shrugged it off and went to Logie on the bed. I sat on it while Uncle Carlos kept whispering 'no! Kendall don't!' he was trying to whisper yell and I fought the urge to giggle.

When I looked at the clock it was five. We had dark curtains so you couldn't really tell if the morning was here yet. When Uncle Carlos peaked the light was just coming through so I focused on Logie…

************************NO ONES POV***************************************

Kendall gently rubbed Logan's back like Logan did to him a bunch of times when he had nightmares. Logan moaned before sitting up holding his head.

"My head hurts…" he groaned. Carlos walked over sitting on the bed.

"You thought too much buddy." Carlos said. "You're not going anywhere until you feel better." He said gently pushing Logan back.

Kendall suddenly rushed out of the room. Carlos and Logan smiled fondly. But it struck Kendall to go pick a flower for Logan. Particularly his favorite one, the Dahlia. He saw one growing behind the cranky old neighbor's fence.

Logan told him a million times not to cross the fence no matter what you wanted. Kendall always obeyed the rules but when it came to Logan he wanted to break every single one of them. He hopped over the fence and searched for the object of the mission. Until he heard an old raspy female voice.

"Get off my lawn you rotten thief!" she rasped. Kendall quickly located the flower and grabbed it making a run for it but as he hopped over the fence he tripped, landing hard. Before he hit the ground he threw the flower so it wouldn't get crushed under his weight. He flipped, landing hard on his back. The old woman's voice got cut off and was replaced by silence. Kendall panicked sensing something was wrong and when he brought his hands up to his ears his nightmare came true.

He hissed and crawled on his knees trying to find them but it was almost impossible since they were practically microscopic in size. Tears filled his eyes quicker than the panic filled his body.

He got up and ran to Logan screeching. Logan looked confused as to why Kendall was yelling and so did Carlos.

"Logie they're gone I lost them!" Kendall said in one jumbled rush. Logan held his head before facing Kendall.

"Tell me slowly what happened." Logan ordered.

"I can't hear you!" Kendall said making his head fall limp onto Logan's chest.

"What do you mean?" Logan signed.

"I lost them, Logie!" Kendall said sniffling. He started to cry.

"Lost what?" Logan signed still confused.

"My hearing aids!" Kendall practically shrieked. Logan held his mouth open agape.

"Kendall….how did you lose them?" Logan signed angry and frantically.

"I saw you were upset and I went to the neighbor's yard…." Kendall started.

"How many times do I tell you not to go there?" Logan asked annoyed.

"A lot but you were sad and I wanted to go pick you a flower and when I was running back I tripped over the fence and now my hearing aids are gone. They were the only thing that let me hear your beautiful voice Logie!" Kendall said crying harder.

"I…have to save up to get you new ones and pay medical bills Kendall." Logan signed.

Kendall nodded still crying. "I'm so upset." He said stomping his foot on the ground. He jumped into the bed and continued to cry.

"Wow can you spell drama?" Carlos asked. Logan looked at him before chucking a pillow at his face.

"Sorry!" he apologized. "Gosh…who the hell took a crap in your cereal?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Logan answered flippantly.

"Ok this is the sign for me to go. I'll call you later. Okay?" Logan flipped him off while Carlos tsked.

What was Logan going to do now?

**A/N sorry for all this drama lol. Please review! I worked hard to write this I just couldn't leave you guys for another day.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N hey guys! I know I put a lot of drama in the last chapter but only because I need it to actually go somewhere. Keep up your wonderful reviews and stories. Here is chapter 26 of save me!**

**Chapter 26**

For two weeks, Logan worked really hard. To pay for Kendall's medical bills and his father's and he was saving up to get new hearing aids for Kendall. Logan couldn't seem to find them no matter how hard he, Kendall, Carlos or James looked. It previously rained so Logan knew those hearing aids were done. Kendall wouldn't eat, sleep or laugh. He would only cry. Logan felt his heart break day after day. Sometimes Logan would wake up to Kendall sitting up, back against the headboard, sobbing.

Logan's father was fading, fast. Sometimes he moved his fingers when Logan talked to him but the doctors just called that 'involuntary movement.' Logan tried really hard not to break. He had a lot of stress between paying medical bills, electricity, phone, water and mortgage plus taking care of a depressed eighteen year old almost made Logan wanna collapse of the pressure. But he had to do this.

Kendall was currently sleeping on Logan's chest, one of the few and rare moments Logan had with him after work. Kendall hasn't slept for more than an hour, always waking up and crying again. Logan noticed Kendall's pale body and how his ribs were pressing into his arm. Kendall definitely lost weight but he refused to eat, only getting away with amounts of food barely able to keep an ant alive. Logan looked tiredly down at Kendall. Just as he did, Kendall began to whimper and tried to pull out of Logan's grasp. Logan pressed his lips to his ear and shushed him several times until Kendall groaned and fell limp once again onto Logan.

Logan calculated all the money he'd made so far and it was barely enough to pay the first of the medical bills let alone pay for new hearing aids but he had to fight until he won the war and not just the battle.

Kendall shifted again and this time no amount of shushing would put him to sleep again. Kendall's collarbone protruded so much it looked like it hurt. Logan winced quickly getting up to get Kendall at least a granola bar.

He sat down on the couch next to Kendall and opened the granola bar. He put it on Kendall's lips but they wouldn't accept it.

'Please? Kendall you've lost a lot of weight.' Logan signed getting into sign language. Kendall only shook his head, getting up to relieve himself. Logan sighed heavily feeling, rejected, broken, lost and hopeless all at once. His tears fell over and he cried. Kendall was getting worse by the second as well as his father, he still had to pay for Kendall's first set of hearing aids and a second pair, he had bills each late by two months and Carlos dried up his and James' credit card loaning money.

Kendall came out and found Logan crying. His eyes gained some of his color and he sat next to Logan, hugging him. Logan just continued to cry. There was so much to do, and worry about. He was practically drowning in debt and he didn't have a life jacket.

Kendall took the granola bar from Logan taking a bite. He tapped Logan and showed him.

"Logie, you don't have to cry. I ate some." Kendall said. He took Logan's hands out of his eyes and kissed him. "Kendall's sorry I made you sad, Logie I'll be a good boy." Logan couldn't help but smile at how sweet Kendall was being. If only he knew how much weight he had to carry.

Logan grabbed his chin and kissed him softly. Logan felt his whole arm tremble. He's been worrying so much about how strong Kendall was he wasn't worried about his own strength. Logan couldn't even remember when he last drank and cup of water or slept without interruption.

'We'll make it and don't you ever think any of this is your fault.' Logan signed furiously fast. Kendall nodded. Kendall continued to eat his granola bar and Logan couldn't have seen a more beautiful sight at the moment.

"I don't want you to go to work anymore, Logie." Kendall said putting his head into Logan's lap. Logan sighed.

'I have to, baby. I need the extra money. In fact I'll be working all month.' Kendall whimpered in protest.

"But I need you." He said softly.

'I need you more, so that's why I don't want you to end up on the streets.' Logan said. Kendall nodded. Logan bent down and kissed Kendall again.

The phone rang and Logan hesitantly answered it, fearful of getting bad news like he had for the past two weeks.

"Is this Mr. Logan Mitchell?" the deep voice asked. Logan nodded as if the person could see him but realized the error of his way and said yes.

"I'm calling on behalf of your father, he's woken up…but we don't know how much time he has."

That's all Logan heard. He dropped the phone and it startled Kendall and Logan hunched over, almost crushing Kendall who was on his lap. He was overcome with happiness, surprise, fear and all the emotions that come with it.

He quickly picked up the phone where the man was repeating 'hello?'

"Yes, I'll be right there in half an hour." Logan said. The man agreed and Logan hung up, standing up.

"Kendall hop into the shower, it's my dad…he's getting better." Logan signed quickly. Kendall got up, already taking off his shirt. Logan inwardly gasped at Kendall's ribs. They looked like they were going to rip his stomach.

"I'll buy you a burger. You're losing too much weight." Logan signed still in a trance. Kendall nodded and said "Okay" softly. He hugged his body before disappearing into the bathroom.

Logan followed and Kendall was already taking off his pants. Kendall looked…dejected. Logan wondered why.

'Kendall are you okay?' Logan signed. Kendall shook his head without saying anything. Logan signed, 'What happened?'

Kendall grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before slumping onto the toilet seat.

"Do you think, I'm gross because I'm too skinny, Logie?" he asked once again wrapping his thin, pale arms around his matching body.

'Never…sometimes I think I'm not doing a good job because you're so skinny and…I love you…a lot.' Kendall put his head down, and Logan didn't miss the small smile that crept onto his face. But he also didn't miss the tear that fell onto the plush blue towel.

"I love you too, Logie and I wanna eat but sometimes I feel guilty because you're wasting your money on food that I eat. I don't even see you eat anymore, Logie so I stopped too. I wanted to save your money." He looked up, his forest green eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Oh, baby…" Logan whispered and signed at the same time. He rushed over to Kendall and knelt in front of him. He wrapped Kendall into a hug and Kendall sniffled and Logan felt the warm tears bleed through his shirt.

'I want you to eat, please don't starve yourself. I love you too much to see you suffer. You scare me when you're so thin because…" Logan couldn't finish. He didn't want to think of Kendall dying. It was too painful.

'I just need you here…you taught me how to love again.' Logan finished he thought of all his messed up relationship. He kissed Kendall before giving him another hug. Kendall smiled a teary smile.

"I could say the same exact thing." Kendall chuckled. Logan chuckled too before making Kendall stand up and get into the tub. He turned on the water and began to scrub Kendall but Kendall insisted he do it himself.

'Somebody's a big boy now.' Logan signed smirking. Kendall nodded proudly, his now wet, brown hair dripping.

'I'll go pick out your clothes…we have to go to the hospital to see my dad.' Logan said disappearing. He called Carlos in advance to pick him up.

After they hung up with each other, Logan went back into the bathroom and he laughed, shaking his head.

Kendall was pouring more Mr. Bubbles into the water. He put on a bubble-made hat and beard and he was pretending to be on a sail ship.

"ARGH mates! There's the enemy straight ahead….BOOM, CABAM!" Logan giggled and tapped Kendall. Kendall turned around shocked.

"I got bored…" he explained.

'I can tell.' Logan signed. He made Kendall stand up and he rinsed the soap and bubbles off of his body. Kendall wrapped the towel around him sloppily. He threw the towel down upon arriving in the bedroom and Logan helped him put on his shirt and left to take a bath himself.

When he came out, Kendall was whimpering and holding his hand. Logan quickly dressed up, and went over to Kendall. He brought Kendall to the bathroom and washed the cut and putting a band aid on it before kissing it. Kendall grinned. Logan heard two beeps and he signed to Kendall that it was time to go.

They found Carlos in the car and Carlos leaned forward to kiss Kendall. He grinned at Logan then frowned.

"Are you ready to see your dad, Logan?" he asked. It kinda scared Logan how serious Carlos was being.

Logan nodded slowly but surely. Carlos nodded before putting the car into gear and zooming off. To get his mind off, Logan had silly conversations with Carlos, laughing and even grabbing a couple of burgers.

"We're both working huh?" Carlos asked. Logan nodded before adding, "Twice as hard and hey, thanks for lending me all the money you did, you're a good friend."

"The best friend." Carlos said. He made a sharp turn and Logan hit his cheek against the window.

"Ow damn that hurt." He said.

"Sorry bud I was about to miss that turn." Carlos laughed at Logan rubbing his cheek. Carlos found a parking spot and Logan looked at Kendall who was still engulfed into his burger. Logan got his attention and signed 'get out of the car.' Kendall nodded and Logan grabbed a napkin because Kendall's face was truly a mess.

He wiped Kendall's face and asked Carlos to throw away the napkin. Carlos nodded before throwing the napkin over his back.

"CARLOS?" Logan shouted. Carlos shrugged.

"What? You told me to throw it way and I did. Who gonna waste their time dragging their ass to a damn trash can?" Logan shook his head and picked up the napkin contemplating whether or not to stuff it into Carlos' mouth.

They walked into the hospital, signed in and they headed to Logan's dad's room. Logan walked slowly and Carlos pulled him ahead encouragingly.

They got to the door and Carlos stepped back so Logan could open it. As if in a dream, Logan touched the door and slowly twisted the door knob. He opened it and the first words he heard were:

"Logan?"

**A/N ha-ha another cliff hanger. You guys are too awesome. Lol please review if you wanna see what happens next. Which story to update next? It can't be this one because I want the suspense to build up until you can't bear it. Then I'll update lol. Am I mean? But maybe or maybe not who truly knows except me? *evil laugh***


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N hey guys I decided not to update another story before this one. I guess I'm a little excited at updating this next chapter so bear with me.**

**Chapter 27**

"Logan?"

Logan looked up, releasing a breath he had no idea he was holding. Carlos clenched his jaw, holding onto Kendall. Kendall looked nervously between Logan and his father. The whole room filled with a silence so thick and intense, you could cut it.

"Y-yes?" Logan answered. He walked over to his father quickly, sitting on a chair beside the bed. His father reached a trembling arm toward him pulled Logan to his chest. Tears filled the old man's eyes and his started to wheeze and cough and cry all at once.

"Logan…. I don't know how much time I have left….and I couldn't die, knowing all the pain I caused you. I don't care who you love, I care about whether they make you happy or not. I'm so sorry…I don't know whether you'll forgive me but you're my only son and I know I don't tell you this enough but…I love you." He breathed heavily and Logan's tears fell onto his chest.

"Its okay daddy…I forgive you." Logan said inhaling sharply. He started to cry again. Kendall whimpered.

"Logie…" he said reaching out to him. Logan's father looked at Kendall and faintly smiled. Logan looked up.

"Its okay, baby." Logan said although Kendall couldn't hear him. Kendall frowned and nodded, wrapping his arms around his body uncomfortably.

"That's my boyfriend," Logan said standing up and wrapping Kendall into a hug, "and he makes me very happy. I love him." Logan said finishing, biting his lip. His father nodded smiling.

"Logan, I've come to terms with this many years ago but I've never had the guts to tell you." His father said. Logan kissed Kendall's forehead just as the doctor came in. He shook Logan's hand and Carlos' and Kendall's hands.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Smith. I've been the doctor assigned to your father." He started smoothly.

"How's he doing?" Logan inquired curiously.

"Well so far, pretty good his vital signs are solid, and he has a nice steady heart beat. But this was a major heart attack and even though the signs are good there are still chances of an aftershock. He has a sixty over forty chance of making a full recovery." The doctor nodded at his chart. "Well I just came here to check in; I'll be back in a few." Logan nodded.

Logan sighed in relief. The tension dispersed and he smiled for the first time of relief. Carlos squeezed his shoulders and Logan nodded to him. Suddenly they heard a giggle and they turned around to Logan's father doing sign language to Kendall. Kendall giggled again, falling back in his chair.

"Dad you know sign language?" Logan asked, impressed.

"Why, yes I do." Logan's father said instantly lighting up when Logan referred to him as 'dad.' Kendall smiled at him.

'I like you.' He signed to Logan's father. Logan's father signed the same thing back grinning. Carlos smiled.

"He's so…pure and innocent, like snow." Logan's father said to Logan. Logan smiled and nodded.

"That's what I love about him. I found him in an alley, he was horribly treated by men who raped him and beat him and…yet he is so loving and trusting and naïve." Logan yawned.

"Son, you should go home. You look very tired; I know you've been worrying." Logan's father said.

"But dad…" Logan said ready to protest.

"No ifs ands or buts, you look like a rag doll, go get some rest, I'll be home before you know it." Logan's father said dismissing them with a wink. Logan nodded motioning for Kendall to come along.

"Bye, Logie's father, see you soon!" Kendall said.

"Bye Mr. Mitchell." Carlos said smiling. Logan's father waved and Logan went over and hugged his father one last time before leaving with the other two.

They walked down the halls of the hospital without making a sound and when they were into the fresh air, Logan sighed loudly before letting a tear roll down his cheek.

"I'm so…free." He whispered, hugging Carlos and Kendall.

"You sure are bud." Carlos said kissing Logan's temple; in a friendly/brotherly matter of course.

Logan sat in the back with Kendall. Carlos drove silently for the first time. Logan knew he was probably thinking hard.

Logan looked at the sky, the clouds were rolling in and he urged Carlos silently to go faster. When Carlos turned onto their street, Logan smiled, he wanted to rest badly.

Carlos parked in front of their house and Logan and Kendall got out, bidding their farewell.

"Drive safe, amigo." Logan said. Carlos laughed.

"Logie…you suck at Spanish, get a dictionary." Carlos giggled before driving off. Logan opened the door to their house and dropped his jacket and keys wherever.

He went into the bedroom and plopped into the bed. Kendall followed, laughing when he practically threw Logan off the bed.

"Logie…I want milk." Kendall said sighing into Logan's chest. Logan rubbed his back softly and gently.

"Do you need it now? I feel lazy." Logan signed to Kendall. Kendall giggled.

"Logie, you don't have to. I just wanted some and it doesn't have to be hot." Kendall said. Logan nodded getting up.

He went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and poured some milk into it. He gave it to Kendall and gave him three Oreos. Kendall grinned.

"Milk's favorite cookie." He recited from the commercials. Logan smiled helping himself to some too. He sat on the table with Kendall and watched as Kendall devoured the cookies.

"Hey, Kendall did you ever go to school?" Logan asked. Kendall paused and nodded.

"Up to the end of first grade. I was in the special Ed group…people didn't really like me though." Kendall said shrugging. Logan frowned.

"Why not?" he signed.

"I don't know they said I was stupid and called me horrible names." Kendall said again. Logan took Kendall's hand.

"You know I love you right?" he looked Kendall dead in the eye while signing.

"Of course I know Logie loves me!" Kendall shrieked in disbelief. He stuffed a cookie in his mouth, and Logan allowed Kendall to steal one of his.

Logan didn't like the thought of sending Kendall to school so he wasn't even going to go there. Logan knew school was an awful experience for him personally.

Kendall finished his cookies and tapped Logan who seemed very far.

"I don't care if I never get new hearing aids as long as I don't lose you." He got up and hugged Logan. "And I promise to be a good boy and eat my veggies." Kendall said pulling away as if that solved all the problems in the world. Logan smiled, kissing him.

"Maybe in a month or two you'll get new ones." Logan said as thunder boomed and lightning flashed.

"Come on, baby it's gonna rain and I know the lightning keeps you up." Logan signed standing while grabbing the glasses.

Kendall nodded sliding into the room on his socks after Logan had gently reprimanded him not to because the floors would get them dirty.

Kendall already had his sweat pants on and he climbed into bed and took off his shirt.

"I don't like clothes." Kendall admitted. Logan arched an eyebrow.

"Why not?" he signed curious as to why somebody wouldn't like clothes.

"They're hot, sweaty, and clingy and it's more fun to stay naked!" Kendall said as if it were the most obvious thing on earth.

Logan shook his head as he undressed. "Well you have to stay with clothes on. That's our rule." He signed. Kendall nodded.

Logan got into bed turning off the lights. He pulled Kendall to his chest. Kendall yawned.

"Logie, I'm too tired to say our evening prayers." Kendall said. Logan nodded.

"God will understand." He signed as best as he could because of the dark. Kendall traced patterns on Logan's chest as Logan sighed in content. He was so happy and he felt like a weight had been lifted. Maybe his father's situation was the thing causing Logan stress.

Logan's thoughts were interrupted when Kendall suddenly sat up and turned the lights on.

"Logie?" he asked with a confused look.

"Yes?" Logan said checking his main area to make sure he didn't have a…you know the rest.

"Are you sure I can't be naked all the time?" Kendall asked. Logan rolled his eyes playfully laughing. He attacked Kendall with tickles and kisses while Kendall laughed.

"Okay! Okay! I know now!" Kendall shrieked while Logan climbed off of him. Logan sighed still giggling.

"Okay…now go to sleep alright Kendall?" he signed shutting off the lights. Kendall nodded.

After a few moments in the darkness with Kendall breathing softly Logan heard a soft question.

"Logie?" Kendall asked. Logan squeezed him to let him know he was listening.

"Are you positive? Are you absolutely sure?" Kendall said giggling.

"Yes…now go to sleep." Logan signed. They lay for a few more moments until Logan heard it again.

"Yes Kendall." He asked his patience waning.

"I love you." He said. Logan smiled feeling bad for getting irate.

"I love you more." He signed kissing Kendall in the dark. Kendall sighed before settling into sleep.

"Okay, Logie I'm sleepy now." He said tucking his head into Logan's collarbone. Logan smiled.

Somehow after all of the drama in the past couple of months…he felt happy and…complete.

And Kendall was the cause of it.

**A/N wow I'm late. Not surprised huh? I got pissed off and decided to skip it. Tsk, tsk when will I learn? Please review. I'm eating cookies and your reviews are my milk! **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N hola party people! This is an update to save me! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 28**

Logan sat awake all night. Well technically he lay in bed awake. Kendall slept peacefully through the night for the first time in weeks. Logan was so happy Kendall no longer woke up whimpering or shivering from cold sweats. Logan looked at the time and it was five thirty. He started to feel sleepy but the feeling quickly faded when Kendall stirred.

"Logie?" he asked softly in case Logan was sleeping. Logan rubbed his back.

"What time is it?" Kendall asked and Logan showed him the digital clock that flashed five thirty three. Kendall nodded rolling onto his back and wiping his eyes. He sighed deeply before propping himself up on one elbow.

"I'm hungry." He announced, falling back onto his stomach. Logan grinned. The sun wasn't up yet but the flashed of pink were apparent in the sky.

"Let's wash your face then you can eat." Logan signed to the crestfallen Kendall.

"I wanna eat first…I don't wanna wash my face." Kendall pouted. Logan shook his head. Kendall got out of bed running to the kitchen. Logan groaned.

"Kendall, get into the bathroom." Logan signed once he got into the kitchen. Kendall frowned.

"But Logie, I'm starving! I thought you _wanted_ me to eat." Kendall said once again holding the adorable pout.

"I do, but…rules are rules and I'm going to enforce them." Logan signed. Kendall cocked his head to the side.

"What does enforce mean, Logie?" he asked. Logan sighed.

"It means I'm going to _make_ you obey the rules." Logan hissed while signing adding extra emphasis on 'enforce' playfully. Kendall giggled hiding his face in his hands.

"I'll go…but only because my tummy has a dinosaur inside of it." Kendall said getting up. Logan noticed he didn't have a shirt on. He shook his head.

"Oh Kendall…" he said sighing. He wondered if Kendall still wanted to be naked all the time. He hoped not but he chuckled at the image of Kendall running naked down the aisles of the mall.

Kendall turned on the water and washed his face very quickly and dried his face.

"Done." he announced. Logan shook his head.

"Come on Kendall do you want a nasty complexion?" Logan signed.

"No." Kendall said turning on the water again. He used soap and cold water as Logan felt it on his skin. When he finished he made a 'can I get some damn breakfast now' face. Logan nodded and Kendall smiled.

Logan made Kendall bacon getting burned several times in the process. Kendall smiled and kissed Logan every time he got burned. He gave himself a muffin, not in the mood for anything greasy. Kendall ate messily as usual wiping any of the grease he got on his fingers on his chest. Logan winced.

"Kendall, you're going to break out if you keep putting grease on your skin." Logan warned signing even though Kendall's face was as flawless and as smooth as a stone. Kendall giggled.

"Don't worry; I'll be taking a shower in a few. Right Logie?" Kendall asked widening his crystal green eyes. Logan nodded in agreement. Logan finished off his muffin and watched Kendall devour the rest of his breakfast. When he finished, he took Kendall to the shower.

"Logie I wanna take a shower with you today." Kendall said. Logan gulped.

"No Kendall, it's wrong to see me naked." Logan signed. Kendall made a dace of bewilderment like that was the stupidest thing he's heard in the world.

"But Logie…" Kendall began. Logan shook his head while Kendall undressed. He paused at his boxers.

"No buts, when you're twenty one then you'll see me naked all you want." Logan said and signed.

"That's…" Kendall counted on his fingers, "three years away!" he groaned. Logan smiled. Kendall came closer and with the way he was pouting, Logan could see seduction in mind even though he didn't know what that was. Kendall latched his self onto Logan, kissing him.

"Please, Logie…" Kendall said continuing to kiss Logan all over, "I know when I kiss you, you give me everything I want." Kendall said smugly. Logan chuckled, gently pushing Kendall off pointing to the shower.

"_In_. And no ifs ands or buts." Logan signed. Kendall nodded, stepping into the tub. It was only six fifteen and Logan had no idea why they were up so early but after Kendall's bath they would go straight to sleep…that is if Kendall wasn't hyper.

Logan washed Kendall and Kendall pouted through the whole thing, mumbling about how Logan was so mean not taking a shower with him.

After Logan dried Kendall off, Kendall ran around stark naked. No matter how much running Logan did, he couldn't catch Kendall. Kendall giggled like a maniac. Logan wheezed while Kendall kept running.

Damn that boy could run! Logan closed his eyes for a sec to breath. He felt a hot breath on his ear and heard, "tee hee, Logie can't catch me!" Logan lunged forward but Kendall was off again running about. There was a soft knock on the door and in came Carlos. He stopped when he saw Logan chasing Kendall.

"What the hell?" Carlos asked, in shock. Logan froze and Kendall squealed. He ran to Carlos hugging him and kissing him.

"Logan…did your sexual frustration finally boil over?" Carlos asked smugly. Logan flipped him off wondering what the hell Carlos was doing at his house so early in the morning before creeping to Kendall. But Kendall sensed this and turned around lunging at Logan. He landed on top of Logan while Logan landed with a thud on his back. He winced in pain.

Carlos dismissed himself into the kitchen.

"Look Logie! I'm a cat!" Kendall said and he began to lick Logan's face. Logan laughed forcing himself into a sitting position. Kendall continued licking him and he stopped Kendall's mouth with a kiss.

"Kendall, you need clothes." Logan said firmly. Kendall shook his head.

"It's hot as hell Logie!" Kendall protested. Logan frowned.

"Bad word, Kendall. You know better." Logan signed. Kendall nodded sitting up so he was straddling Logan's lap.

"But being naked is so. Much. Fun." He said punctuating each word with a bounce in Logan's lap. Logan felt heat creeping up his neck.

"Kendall, stop." Logan said shaking his head. Kendall giggled.

"Why, I love bouncing in your lap, Logie." Kendall said. Carlos guffawed.

"Logan loves it too, Kendall." Carlos said from the kitchen. Logan groaned.

"Baby, you know I love you but…" Logan started to sign. Kendall kept bouncing and Logan couldn't stop his big problem from arising. He squeaked when he felt Kendall rub against it. He grabbed Kendall's hips, slamming them down so they wouldn't come up.

"Kendall, please stop." Logan pleaded. Kendall nodded after consideration.

"Fine but only because I love making Logie happy!" Kendall said. Carlos giggled passing by them to the door.

"I only came to eat your food, Logie…bye love you even though I freeload." Carlos said slamming the front door shut. Logan sighed.

"Logie!" Kendall gasped. Logan looked at him.

"I broke it!" Kendall said. Logan was confused. Kendall must've sensed this because he pointed to Logan's crotch. Logan gasped too.

"I'm so sorry, Logie!" Kendall said getting up, while staring at Logan's crotch. "I didn't mean to, do you want ice? How can I fix it, Logie?" Kendall said getting into complete hysteria. Logan knew he already explained erections and stuff to Kendall so why did he think it was broken? Logan didn't remind him he knew Kendall forgot for a reason.

Logan knew thinking of something gross would bring it down so he did and he slowly felt relief. He sighed.

"You fixed it!" Kendall said dropping to his knees in front of Logan's crotch. Logan nodded thoughtfully even though Kendall was in another 'position.'

"We have to go see my dad today." Logan signed getting up. Kendall followed wordlessly taking his hand.

"When, Logie?" he asked. Logan thought.

"Maybe at twelve fifteen." He signed. Kendall nodded.

"But for now it's seven in the morning. Do you wanna go back to sleep?" Logan asked hoping Kendall would say yes. Kendall nodded running to the bedroom but when he got in Logan stopped him.

"Pants and underwear first." Logan commanded. Kendall mumbled a string of complaints while Logan scolded him for muttering under his breath. When Kendall finished, him and Logan got into bed and they laid there for a while, Kendall playing with the hem of Logan's shirt and Logan smiling at the morning they shared. It's been a good morning, the first in a while. Logan just hoped things would go back to normal.

**A/N so….should things go back to normal? How did you like this chapter? I decided to make Kendall just a little bit more innocent because it's cute! Review please!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N hey guys! This past chapter I got multiple reviews saying that I should make Kendall grow up a bit. I am a HUGE fan of innocent Kendall but he **_**does**_** have to grow up sometime so here it is. Logan tries to make Kendall independent. Btw, this is after Logan visits his father again.**

**Chapter 29**

After Logan saw his father for the second time, he felt relieved, he stayed for hours chatting and catching up. It was like Logan's father had never treated him wrong. Logan stayed with his father till five o clock, when visiting hours were over but to Logan it felt like only two minutes. His father actually accepted him and Logan couldn't be happier. He sat on the couch pondering all the laughs they shared that day and he shook his head smiling. But Kendall on the other hand was acting really strange. He looked at Logan constantly and when Logan caught his gaze, he would avert it, biting his lip so hard Logan was surprised he didn't break the skin. Was Kendall hiding something? Logan desperately hoped not but Kendall disappeared into the bedroom and hasn't come out for a while so Logan went to see where he was.

Kendall was sitting on the bed, rocking back and forth, his head down and he was once again biting his lip. He looked up when he saw Logan and quickly looked down again. Logan sat beside him and lifted up his chin so he faces him.

"What's wrong with you today? Are you okay? Is there something you need to tell me?" Logan signed eagerly wanting to know. Kendall hesitated before looking at Logan.

"Logie?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded.

"I-I had a naughty dream." Kendall said wincing as if Logan were going to hit him. Logan arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked. Kendall looked like he was in pain to tell Logan.

"I mean I had a dream that made me feel funny. I think we were playing the game, Logie." Kendall whispered. Logan smiled. He couldn't believe Kendall was sensitive over that but then again, it was the first wet dream he's had.

"That's normal; it means you're growing up." Logan said. Kendall shook his head.

"I don't wanna grow up, I had to wake up and put cold water on it." He said. Logan giggled. He remembered those days.

"Kendall do you remember when we had the talk?" Logan signed. Kendall nodded.

"Well I didn't talk about wet dreams. Those are when you dream about having intercourse." Logan signed. Kendall nodded.

"Is that why I was wet when I woke up?" Kendall asked he blushed looking down. Logan nodded smiling.

"Don't be embarrassed, baby its normal and since you're growing up, a lot of things will change." Logan said. Kendall's eyes widened.

"Like what, Logie?" Kendall asked looking like he didn't want to know the answer.

"Let's see…you'll have to take your own showers, you'll have to sleep in the guest room…" Logan signed but Kendall stopped his hands.

"No, Logie I don't wanna grow up…I don't wanna sleep in the guest room!" Kendall argued.

"Well do you want me there when you're having a dream?' Logan signed trying to make Kendall say no.

Kendall shrugged, but Logan still saw a tiny blush on his cheeks.

Logan smiled. "Its part of growing up, Kendall." Logan said. Kendall shook his head, pouting. Logan nodded getting up. He helped Kendall up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Growing up also means we can play the game sooner." Logan signed winking. Kendall bit his lip.

"Stop it, Logie." Kendall said and Logan became confused.

"Stop what?" he asked Kendall. Kendall gestured to him.

"Stop…I don't know but every time I see you I wanna do those things we did in my dream." Kendall said blushing again. Logan laughed hugging Kendall.

"Oh baby, you're so cute." Logan said kissing Kendall's cheek.

"I wanna take a nap, Logie." Kendall said. Logan arched an eyebrow.

"Well go sleep in the guest room." Logan signed and Kendall instantly refused and Logan hesitated but gave in eventually, hopping into bed with Kendall. He hated the fact of making Kendall grow up but he had to learn independence.

Logan gently rubbed Kendall's back to help him sleep and naturally before they went into bed, Kendall threw off his shirt. He slept on Logan's chest as usual too. Logan sighed, falling asleep too, hoping he wouldn't have a 'dream.'

*******************Kendall's POV***************long time no read huh? *******************plus time skip**************************

I sat up straight, and I was sweating all over. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Why couldn't I stop thinking of Logie the way I did? That last dream was…it was so _naughty_ but I feel guilty because I enjoyed it. I pulled both sides of my head. I got out of bed and Logie was still sleeping. I smiled because he looked cute when he slept. He always had a weird habit of biting his lip when he slept and I giggled before going to the bathroom.

I washed my face and checked my you-know-where. I felt like destroying it. I hated growing up. It meant so many changes. But Logie said it was a wet dream and that it was normal for a hormonal teenage boy to have them. In my head I was like yada-yada. I didn't want to grow up. End of story. I went back to bed and sat next to Logie but didn't lie. I kept thinking about not sleeping with Logie anymore. The way he held me made everything feel okay. I felt water behind my eyes but I didn't let it through. Big boys don't cry. Right? Instead I sniffled and I guess it woke Logie up because he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked at me with the same look that brought butterflies in my tummy. A look that cared.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

****************NO one's POV******************************************

"What's wrong?" Logan asked Kendall pulling him to his chest. Kendall sniffled deeply.

"I had another dream but Logie I don't wanna grow up." Kendall said. Logan rubbed his sweaty back.

"Why are you sweating, baby?" Logan asked. Kendall practically had a heart attack.

"Because of my stupid dream!" he screeched. Logan winced. "Help me, Logie." He said. It broke Logan's heart but he couldn't stop Kendall's body plus it was normal so why was Kendall freaking out? Logan just kissed Kendall and told him to take a shower. Kendall got up while Logan followed him. He set up the tub and water and told Kendall to be a good boy and not forget behind his ears. Logan headed out to make lunch.

Maybe he shouldn't make Kendall sleep in the guest room. He was already used to it. He got out the sandwiches and started on the sandwiches. Once he finished he sat and let Kendall take a little longer and then went to get him.

Kendall was splashing the water giggling. Logan gasped there was water everywhere but on Kendall (not literally) soap suds buried his body and all you could make out was his arms splashing everywhere. Once Kendall spotted Logan he giggled again.

"Bubbles are fun, Logie!" Kendall squealed slamming down his hands again. He high fived the water until Logan just watched Kendall. But Kendall got why Logan was staring at him and he poured soap on his body and soaped him self until he was covered in foam. He smiled at Logan and washed himself. Logan nodded giving Kendall a thumbs up before wrapping him into a towel. Kendall ran into the bedroom rushing to put his clothes on. He remembered everything… including underwear.

Logan kissed Kendall and told him what a great job he did. Kendall sat on the table to his sandwich and said, "Is there anything else I need to know about growing up, Logie?" Logan thought before shaking his head.

"Don't worry about the dreams, they don't last long." Was all Logan said and Kendall grinned.

"I hope not because Logie, growing up sucks!" Kendall said pouting and crossing his arms. Logan laughed.

"Logie? Does the ga…sex feel as good as Uncle Carlos says it does?" Kendall asked correcting himself to sound more grownup. Logan felt like this is the millionth time Kendall has asked the same question. He nodded and Kendall giggled.

"Logie you're red….like an apple!" Kendall said. Logan sighed before getting up.

Kendall followed, finishing the rest of his sandwich. Logan plopped onto the couch, Kendall doing the same. He rested his head onto Logan's shoulder exhaling deeply.

"Growing up is hard work, Logie." Kendall said. Logan nodded while patting Kendall's back gently.

"Do grownups play games like hide and seek and tag?" Kendall asked. Logan shook his head.

"They do paperwork." He signed. Kendall shrieked in protest.

"Can grownups swear, Logie?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded but quickly told Kendall he wasn't allowed to.

"Do grownups get hurt?"Kendall asked (1). Logan nodded showing Kendall a paper cut he got at work. Kendall kissed it before thinking of another question. When he couldn't he just sat back and looked at the nature channel with Logan. When Logan closed his eyes for a bit, he heard Kendall say,

"Logie is that how wolves play the game?"

**A/N (1) I used to think grownups never got hurt when I was little because no grownup I knew ever got injured. I know now that everyone gets hurt and sometimes it hurts like a **_**bitch**_**!**

**Anyway I hope I did good on the whole mature thing. I tried to go slow so I didn't make Logan overwhelm Kendall in the chapter. I think this chapter sucks considering I'm used to sweet little naïve Kendall. Thanks to LogansWifeyy and Hikari no Kasai for the suggestions. Hope this chapter was cute. Bye for now!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N hey guys! This is chapter 30 of save me! Where I should've stopped but your awesome reviews kept me going so keep rocking! BTW I got food poisoning in New York so I was too sick to write.**

Chapter 30 (eep!)

Kendall bounced happily on the couch while Logan made a phone call to Carlos; he was groggy and tired but Kendall was full of energy because of his cold shower. It was six in the morning and he had to be in by seven thirty. When Carlos picked up he sounded tired and groggy too.

"Hello?" he asked on the phone while giving a ridiculously loud sneeze. Logan giggled before blessing Carlos.

"Dude you sound horrible what the hell is wrong with your voice?" Logan asked, wanting to know.

"I caught the cold from Jenny at work," Carlos muttered, "Dumb bitch sneezed her fucking nose off." Logan sighed before running a hand through his spiky hair.

"Can you still baby sit Kendall because it's my shift today." Logan asked hoping Carlos would suck it up for this once.

"Sorry man, I don't wanna get Kendall sick plus last time Kendall got the cold you were cleaning pizza, Nyquil and guts everywhere." Carlos reminded him. Logan sighed.

"Do you think the boss will let me take him in?" Logan asked worriedly.

Carlos sighed before coughing. "I don't know man, she's pretty tough. Now let me hang up before I cough up a damn lung." Logan said good bye to Carlos before hanging up.

Kendall stopped bouncing when Logan looked at him.

"What's wrong, Logie? Can Uncle Carlos babysit me?" he asked. Logan shook his head before signing to Kendall.

"He's sick and I don't think my boss will let me bring you to work with me." Logan said dropping his hands. Kendall nodded.

"Well you'll never know unless you ask." Kendall said grabbing a medical book and lazily flipping through the pages. Logan nodded before picking up the phone he had set down.

He dialed his boss' given cell phone number. He sat on the couch with Kendall and Kendall lay on his chest while Logan's boss picked up.

"Mr. Mitchell." She said. Logan arched a brow.

"Yes, hi Mrs. Malone, I just wanted to know if I could bring someone into work with me." Logan began squeezing his hands nervously.

"Mr. Mitchell you know the rules. No one but employees allowed at work."

"But Mrs. Malone, he's a bit…challenged." Logan said wincing. He hated referring to Kendall as challenged but he wasn't your typical eighteen years old.

Mrs. Malone seemed to consider this.

"Hmm….I guess Mr. Mitchell, we can make this exception. But not to often only when his babysitter falls through by the way if you don't mind me asking…who is his babysitter?"

Logan smiled before answering, "Mr. Garcia, ma'am." He softly snickered when he heard her mumble through the phone.

"In that case he can come every day." She mumbled laughing. She hung up and Logan smiled at the phone before hanging up too.

"Baby, you can come to work with me!" Logan signed excitedly. Kendall jumped off of the couch and started rambling happily.

"I'm going to be a man like Logie is!" Kendall said running into the bedroom. Logan followed while Kendall was picking out a nice shirt and jeans to wear.

"Kendall there is work rules…no running down the halls or talking to strangers or wandering you stay with me okay? Is that clear?" Logan signed. Kendall nodded already ripping off his shirt to put a new one on. Logan sighed in hesitance before putting on his own clothes.

When they finished everything, Logan gave Kendall and himself a breakfast bar and locked the doors and headed out. Logan's work wasn't far. All he did was write reports and fax things and check over other stock reports. He got paid decently enough to make it by.

Kendall enjoyed the walk and the crisp air. They passed the alley but Logan distracted Kendall so he wouldn't have any bad memories.

They got to the huge building in twenty five minutes and Logan clocked in and greeted people who walked by. People, mostly women cooed over Kendall and Logan told them that he had a hard time growing up. Kendall just giggled and watched while people work, pinch his cheeks and trip over papers.

After all the fuss, Logan took Kendall to his office and he made Kendall sit in a chair while he logged into the company's computer. Kendall sighed as Logan began taking out folders and started typing.

"Logie, I'm bored." Kendall whined spinning in the swivel chair. Logan sighed, and signed to Kendall,

"There are some chips and soda in the mini fridge, go get some and then pick out a book." Kendall nodded sloppily running over and grabbing anything he could find before plopping on the floor with a magazine and two other kid books.

There was a knock on the door and a woman with a dark blue business dress came in. she smiled at Kendall and cooed him.

"Hi honey." She said before walking over to Logan.

"The boss needs a last-minute meeting with you." She walked out waving to Kendall and Kendall waved back giggling at his book. Logan sighed logging out of his work and taking Kendall's hand. Kendall whined grabbing his bag of chips.

"No chips allowed, babe." Logan signed. Kendall pouted before grabbing three handfuls and shoving them into his mouth. Logan shook his head and grabbed Kendall's hand, Kendall dropping his chips.

They walked down a series of halls before making another right turn. Kendall huffed in annoyance.

"Why is this stupid building so big, Logie?" Kendall asked loudly looking around at friendly faces. Logan gave him a stern stare.

"What did I tell you about saying the word stupid?" he signed. Kendall's eyes widened in realization and he blocked his mouth.

"Sorry, Logie I'll be a good boy next time." Kendall said crossing his fingers over his heart. Logan nodded and kept walking but every now and then he would hear Kendall sigh in frustration.

He came into the room and the boss was sitting typing. She looked at Kendall immediately and smiled.

"Pardon my language but he's so fucking adorable." She said still staring at Kendall as he giggled at the woman's expression.

Logan chuckled. "So he's been told…a lot."

"Is he single because I could…" the boss trailed off and this time it was Logan's turn to sigh in annoyance.

"The lady's trying to take you away from me, Kendall, kiss me so she doesn't." Logan signed. Kendall grinned he kissed Logan gently and timidly on the lips. Usually Logan was the one who dominantly took over the kisses.

"Does that answer your question boss?" Logan asked smirking. The boss looked less than happy.

"Yes it does…and no showing affection in the work place!" she said dismissing them with a wave of her hand. Logan smiled and took Kendall's hand and he grabbed a tissue and wiped Kendall's face.

When they got to Logan's office Kendall had to go to the bathroom. Logan sighed.

"I have to complete a lot of forms baby…" Logan started before the door was opened. It was Logan's co worker Steve. Logan jumped at him.

"Take Kendall to the bathroom for me. He's deaf so sign with him…you know how to sign don't you?" Logan asked.

Steve looked at Logan.

"Dude I told you I do because my sister is deaf…never fucking listen." He said. Logan told Kendall to go with the nice man not even noting the harsh tone his co worker had on.

Kendall refused to go but Logan pushed Kendall on anyway choosing to ignore the look of dejection on Kendall's face.

**********************KENDALL'S POV**************************************************

I didn't want to go with the nice man because he was a stranger. He kept looking at me funny, like he wanted to beat me up but I trusted Logie and I had to obey.

When I got there I signed to the man that he could leave and that I would find my way out. He grunted…or so it looked like it and left.

I finished and washed my hands. Logie told me so germs wouldn't get me sick.

I walked out and instantly forgot where I came from. I started to panic and I called Steve but no reply came. I decided to go right even though something told me left.

I started to panic when I thought I had been lost for more than ten minutes. I began frantically looking, left and right, opening doors to things. I saw two people getting naked and I groaned loudly but I quickly shut that door and ran.

I started running not caring if people tried to stop me. I had to look for Logan. He knew I was scared of being by myself for a long time.

Logie said I had this thing called paranoia because of my past. Even at night I would ask Logie to go to the bathroom with me because I was scared that someone would get me. I swear I started to sense something running after me but when I turned around it was nothing. It was like I was in a horror movie. I remember going up stairs so I ran down them.

I fell. Hard.

But I kept going even though my ankle hurt a lot. I was out of breath and sweaty and I started to scream. My paranoia was getting intense and I didn't know but I fell five doors from Logan's office crying and screaming. One from pain and one from fear. I was breathing hard until I saw Logie rush out and drop to me. I cried in his shirt crumpling it in my fist.

He picked me up and some people stared but I didn't care. We got to his office and I explained everything before he asked. He kissed me and gave me a blanket from under the desk. He kept it for winter.

It smelled just like him and I smiled and he kissed me again before beginning to work again.

I was so happy to be found. Logie saved me just like he did all those other times.

*********************END*************************************************

Kendall woke up several hours at three o clock. Logan was already packing things to go. Kendall sighed in relief.

Logan finished and smiled at Kendall before asking how his nap was. Kendall answered it was better after Logan found him.

*************************AT HOME*************************************

Logan dropped his keys and took off his shoes. He told Kendall to put them in the bedroom but Kendall sighed.

"Nah Logie…I think I'll run a hot bath and go back to sleep. I had a rough day at work today." Logan gaped at him before chuckling. Kendall giggled and shrieked when Logan began to chase him.

Screw 'all work and no play'. Logan thought tickling Kendall while his laughter filled the is all the fun he needed.

**Review I'm back and I'll update more regularly since I have no more trips!**


End file.
